


War Of The Roses

by AllMyShipss, Datmomfriend



Series: The Language Of Flowers [2]
Category: Lupin III
Genre: Beer, Cologne Germany, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Costumes, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Germany, Hangover, In fighting, Karneval - Freeform, M/M, Masks, OCs as Plot Devices, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Sex, Rimming, Winter, art heist, past Lupin/Jigen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-01 16:16:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 48,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20333179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllMyShipss/pseuds/AllMyShipss, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Datmomfriend/pseuds/Datmomfriend
Summary: "So you gonna explain why you're here?"Lupin took a deep breath and held it before he let it out slowly. He took a sip of the beer, feeling like he needed it more than he knew."Jigen wants to meet my new boyfriend." He said into the glass, hoping to keep it sounding grounded but sounding flat and embarrassed to his own ears.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As far as Lupin continuity is concerned, we take the Part Five approach where it's only canon once it's been brought up. In this story we make reference to:
> 
> • The Woman Called Fujiko Mine, Episode 2 ".357 Magnum"  
• Part 2, Episode 76 "Dark Charade/Do You Know Shakespeare"  
•The Fuma Conspiracy
> 
> None of this is required viewing but a comprehensive guide never goes a miss.
> 
> If you'd like updates on the newest stories in the "Language Of Flowers" series or would like to share them or any of our other stories, links are posted on my tumblr. Please follow and reblog at allmyshipsareproblematic.tumblr.com

There were three things that Inspector Zenigata made sure to find as soon as he entered a new city: the police headquarters where he was to meet his local colleague, a decent florist and the largest cemetery or war memorial in the city limits.

Going straight to work upon stepping off a plane had been a long-running habit of his. His work was and continued to be his first priority. The other two destinations had become more recent stops. They had come into being in response to his continuing affair with Lupin The Third.

Zenigata had almost expected Lupin to never return to his bed the way he had in Venice. He had talked himself into thinking it was just a lapse of judgment on his part under the manipulation of a master thief who thrived in playing with the inspector. But the concept had never stuck when Zenigata considered the great lengths Lupin had gone to express what seemed to be genuine feelings. So when Lupin occasionally appeared in Zenigata's hotel rooms, asking for nothing but a truce of mere hours in their constant chase, Zenigata couldn't refuse.

Sometimes Lupin would show up out of the blue, like a ghost, appearing in armchairs and leaning in doorways. But other times he would announce himself beforehand, using the coded language of flowers he had introduced to Zenigata. With the pocket guide Lupin had left with the inspector, Zenigata could understand the clues left with front desk clerks or stealthily tucked beneath the windshield wipers of squad cars and could tell exactly how Lupin would be when they next met; Forsythia for anticipation, or hyacinth for playfulness. Always paired with a blue lupine, as much a signature as one of Lupin's calling cards. It was endlessly intriguing for Zenigata and made his heart race in a way that was similar to the way he felt during his and Lupin's cats and dogs way of life, if not more thrilling and dangerous.

Once, when he was feeling particularly bold, Zenigata answered one of Lupin's messages with a few flowers of his own. He had been walking down the central entrance of the Petit Palais art museum in Paris, investigating a missing Toulouse-Lautrec painting and the infamous Lupin calling card found on the scene and had just exited the the ornate gilded gate that led to the street when his eye was caught by the fire and ice flash of orange and blue. To the left of the door was a statue group, four nude muses representing the seasons posed in a tableau. In the outstretched hand of Summer, someone had slipped a tangerine rose and a blue lupine.

Zenigata knew at once what it was and he looked around to see if anyone was watching him. When he saw himself unnoticed, he pulled out his little book, dog eared and bent, and flipped through its pages quickly. If that orange rose was to be believed, Lupin would come to Zenigata tonight promising enthusiasm and passion. The inspector snapped the blossoms up and placed them in his inner coat pocket as he passed without so much as a glance around. When he returned to check in with the local authorities documenting the crime scene, Zenigata discreetly placed a garden daisy and a signature jonquil at the feet of the stone figures. _I share your sentiments._

He found his gesture went over well upon his and Lupin's meeting that evening as Lupin was proud and delighted to have seen it. Their lovemaking that night had been decidedly more energetic than usual

Before Zenigata knew it, they had been carrying on for six months in sporadic clandestine encounters, playing a call and response game that the other always seemed to find. They fell into the habit of using cemeteries and war monuments as default drop off spots. Every city had them and they were places where flowers could often be left and observed without being seen as out of place.

Yes, Zenigata felt guilty about it sometimes. Incredibly so on occasion. He had put his career, not to mention his honor and his very way of life on the line for all this. But the feelings ran so strong and somehow being with Lupin that way felt right. He detached their time together from the world outside. Lupin would come to Zenigata and the look in his eyes would punch a mental time clock in the inspector and neither man would discuss whatever events had come to pass before. Lupin never asked Zenigata to let him get away on their next confrontation and Zenigata never asked where or how Lupin would strike next. That was shop talk. The concerns of cops and robbers. On the whole, unnecessary to two men who wished to just be alone together.

It was the flowers left for him in the South Cemetery in the Zollstock district of Cologne, Germany that was out of the ordinary. Zenigata had been called to the city after a confirmed hit by Lupin. He had stolen a vile of the original eu due cologne from the Farina Fragrance Museum. Stealing cologne from Cologne was showy and perfectly in character and it infuriated Zenigata. He groused and grumbled about it but still found himself walking through the cold and snowy cemetery that afternoon, looking for a sign from the man.

He found it in an eye-catching, bubble gum pink cascade of flowers with bright green star-shaped leaves. It along with the ever-present lupine were placed on top of a tombstone, laying undusted with snow. That mixed with the freshness of the footprints leading away from it told Zenigata that they had been placed there only hours ago. Zenigata pulled out his book and flipped through the pages, stopping to compare the photos in them to the example laid out for him. At last, he found what he was looking for and read the entry: _Ivy geranium (Pelargonium Peltatum) - Favor, "Your hand for the next dance"._

It was that second definition that threw Zenigata. He did not know what exactly Lupin was getting at. It felt very much like that was the indented interpretation as favor seemed too vague to express anything concrete. Zenigata thumbed through the book and toyed with not answering at all but as always Lupin's pull was too strong and he knew that wasn't an option. At last, Zenigata settled on a purple carnation. A solid colored carnation meant yes but Zenigata made sure to pair that with the dark mulberry hue that denoted fickleness and the option to change one's mind at any time. He was not so easily won when he didn't know what he was agreeing to.

When Lupin did arrive in Zenigata's room that night, it was the rush of cold wind coming in the window that announced his presence before any sound of movement did. Lupin was in a pea coat made of navy colored wool and a dark grey scarf wrapped and tucked in stylishly around his neck. He had a plastic shopping bag in his hand. He smiled at Zenigata and closed the window as if he hadn't just entered the room by it.

"Hey there Pops."

Zenigata had been going over notes from the heist of the Farina museum but when Lupin came in. The thief smiled and work was pushed aside. Zenigata smiled when he saw his lover. 

"Was wondering when you'd show up, Lupin." He stood and approached the other man, one arm looping around the other man's waist and pulled him close. He took in the scent of the other man as he nuzzled into the hair at Lupin's temple. "Now what have you got planned for us tonight?" He rumbled.

Zenigata had removed his suit coat to work and had his shirt sleeves pushed up to his elbows. Lupin was a sucker for that look and even though he couldn't feel it through his leather gloves, he ran his fingers over the skin of Zenigata's bare arms fondly. He could sense the desire coming off of Zenigata.

"Now now, Don Juan. Don't skip ahead on me. We've got plenty to do out there before we get to that." He teased sweetly. The layers of Lupin's clothes numbed him to Zenigata's touch and that was very regrettable. "Maybe just hold onto that thought for later." He added with a hint of mischief. With a little huff, Zenigata kissed over Lupin's cheekbone.

"What do you mean 'out there'?" He said after a moment. He pulled back and gave Lupin a suspicious look. As of now, their time together had only been spent in Zenigata's hotel rooms. Interactions outside those rooms were strictly off limits. Lupin looked very pleased with himself.

"What I mean," He kissed Zenigata's right cheek "Is that we," He kissed the left cheek "Are going on our first date." Lupin finished his thought by laying a final peck on Zenigata's nose.

Up until now, it had been room service and take out in Zenigata's hotel rooms, which was alright. There would be nights where Lupin would have to tut at Zenigata for some perceived slight when the inspector was feeling particularly grumpy about his work and Lupin's place in it, never apologizing with words but cracking his back or giving him a massage to release the stress and more often than not it was nice. There were long nights of lovemaking and movies and talking about everything and nothing and just a chance for Zenigata to relax, but it was not quite the same for Lupin as getting to take his lover out on the town.

"You know we can't." Zenigata's brow crinkled as he looked down at Lupin. He would have loved to take Lupin out on a real date but it was far too risky. "I want to. You know I'd like to have that with you but if we're caught together that's it." His free hand came up to cup the side of Lupin's face. "I'll do anything you want here though."

"I know nothing of the sort!" Lupin said stubbornly. He tilted his head away from Zenigata's touch in a pout that was probably cuter than he had intended it to be. "And as tempting an offer that is, there's nothing in these four walls that can convince me to just let the world pass us by in here. Don't you even know what's going on out there?"

Lupin crossed back to the window and opened it. Along with the gust of winter wind that came in, Zenigata could hear voices shouting and cheering. In the distance, a band was playing and people were boisterously singing along.

"It's the first night of Karneval! Street fairs and pub parties every day until Lent!! Everyone you work with will be calling in with a hangover tomorrow so come on! Live a little!" Lupin held out his arms and the shopping bag swung lightly as he gesticulated. Zenigata looked from the window to Lupin like the man had gone crazy. 

"We can't be seen together. Especially if there are any police around. I know we don't talk about it when we're together but I am supposed to arrest you." He said, not sure when his lover had lost his mind. "Whatever is going on out there is great but we can't go together."

Lupin grinned, lifting his chin loftily. It was a knowing expression.

"You've never been to Karneval, have you, Pops?" He asked. He stuffed his hands in his coat pockets.

"Of course not! This is work, not some crazy vacation!" The tone wasn't angry. It would be better described as perturbed. How could Lupin think that he, Inspector Zenigata, would squander ICPO money like that? That little voice reminded Zenigata that he was only here in Cologne because he was chasing a thief who was also his lover but he disregarded that. This was not a joy ride.

"Cologne calls Karneval the fifth season. The final week leading up to Ash Wednesday is a chance for the city to let loose before Lent. They call it the Crazy Days for a reason." Lupin explained. Lupin circled around Zenigata to drop his bag on the bed. "Pubs and bars suspend their closing times, there's singing and dancing and..."

Lupin came in to stand behind Zenigata and rest his chin on the man's shoulder. Lupin pulled a long strip of black cloth from his coat pocket and dangled it in Zenigata's line of sight. As it twisted in the breeze, Zenigata saw it was a domino mask.

"... absolutely everyone is in costume."

That certainly changed the situation. Zenigata took the mask in hand and looked at his lover over his shoulder. The look on Zenigata's face was close to childlike hope. That maybe he had been good enough to be gifted this treat. "So no one would know who we are? We could drink together?"

Lupin nodded eagerly.

"There is not a beer in this city that will be safe from you and I!" He agreed. He looped his arm around Zenigata's waist. Zenigata looked at the mask for another moment as he placed one of his hands over Lupin's at his waist. 

"Alright. You talked me into it." He said after a minute. A smile spread across his face and touched his eyes. "Let's go on a date."

Lupin's squeezed the man a moment longer, rocking the two of them back and forth a bit before letting the man go and snatching up the shopping bag from the bed. He pressed it into Zenigata's hands. He approached the window as he spoke.

"This is going to be amazing! Go ahead and get changed then we can go. I'll meet you outside! One block down, two blocks over!" Lupin told him. He slipped out the window and seemed to vanish. A moment later Lupin clamored back into the room and came over to Zenigata. He laid a blanket of kisses on Zenigata's mouth, rapid and enthusiastic.

"Thank you, thank you!" He added before climbing out of the window a second time and disappearing into the night. With a smile and a besotted sigh, Zenigata turned to the bed and opened the bag. As he pulled out the costume he blinked in surprise. He pulled out the other piece then turned to glare out the window that his lover had climbed out of. 

"Damn it Lupin!" He growled before starting to undress. 

  
Twenty minutes later Inspector Zenigata found Lupin smoking a cigarette on the corner where they had decided to meet. His trench coat was buttoned up tight against the harsh climate of Germany in February. Once he had gone a block down from the hotel he had tried on the domino mask. He liked how it felt. He liked the anonymity. Stepping up beside Lupin, he plucked the cigarette from his lover's mouth and took a drag. Over the last six months, he'd acquired a taste for Gitanes which was Lupin's preference. 

"I bet you think you're pretty funny." he grumbled as he blew out the smoke then claimed the cigarette by putting it back between his lips.

"I figured what is the last thing that anyone would expect to find an Interpol inspector dressed as?" Lupin replied. He was undeterred by Zenigata's sour attitude. "You should put your hat on. You'll catch cold."

Lupin was wearing a hat of his own, a knit cap in black wool, as well as a matching domino mask. Lupin had removed his scarf and had opened his coat to reveal a black and white striped sweater. Paired with his black slacks and gloves, Lupin was the very image of a cartoon burglar. With a begrudging look, Zenigata reached into his pocket and pulled out his matching black knit cap and pulled it on.

"I don't understand why we need to be in these get-ups. My suit would have been fine." He grumbled as he took another drag and shed his coat. Under his trench coat, he was wearing an identical outfit to Lupin's. He was dressed like a criminal for Lupin. He didn't know if this was better or worse than looking like yakuza for the man.

Lupin rolled his eyes and took Zenigata's coat. He removed his own and approached the parked car in front of them. Zenigata recognized it as Lupin's Fiat. 

"We've done the suits and masks thing already." He reminded Zenigata playfully. Lupin tossed the coats into the car's front seat. The weather was cold but Lupin had gotten them both thick sweaters and he wouldn't ruin the look of their matching costumes for the mere threat of a chill in the air. He knew there would be warm bars in their future. Lupin closed the car door and appraised Zenigata's outfit a moment.

"Plus if you were stupid enough to wear a tie out tonight, any woman on the street could just come up and claim it as a trophy. She'd lop it off with scissors and you'd have nothing a stump around your neck and," Lupin leaned in and gave Zenigata a firm kiss on the cheek by way of example. "A _bützchen_ to show for it. It's traditional and one hundred percent legal on the first night of Karneval. This town is wild!"

Zenigata raised one eyebrow at Lupin. "Did you plan your theft around getting me here for Karnival?" He asked as he looked over the other man knowing he'd know if he told him a lie.

Lupin didn't know exactly how to answer that. He had a bigger heist than the original _Eu Due Colonge_ currently in the works, so it wasn't as if he wouldn't have been in town anyway. In fact, it hadn't even been on his schedule of jobs. Lupin had been casing the Wallraf-Richartz museum when he realized the Farina house was right across the street. He had stolen the vile from the fragrance museum on a whim. He knew none of that information would put Zenigata in a particularly good mood so he kept things agreeably vague.

"The calendar just worked in my favor this time, is all." He told Zenigata. He took him by the hand and began to walk into the waiting crowds of revelers. Zenigata stiffened a little as Lupin took his hand. He wasn't used to public displays of affection but he liked it. He didn't pull his hand away but didn't necessarily hold onto Lupin's either. He looked around blushing slightly. 

"Is this ok here?" He asked looking down at their hands.

"Is it ok by you?" Lupin knew Zenigata's Japanese sensibilities mixed with his closeted nature made most overly comfortable physical contact a challenge for him. Cologne was an incredibly accepting city, a surprising thing for a place that was also very Catholic. He had even heard someone call it the San Francisco of Germany once but Lupin was never worried about the world at large though. Zenigata's comfort was his only concern. Zenigata paused then squeezed the hand in his. 

"I like it." He answered a bit shyly. He looked away still blushing. "Where do we go for a drink around here?"

"Walk ten feet. You'll trip over a beer." He laughed. The two walked through the crowd. It was a loud, festive atmosphere filled with people laughing and carrying on. Lupin was true to his word as everyone seemed to be in some kind of fancy dress. It ranged from simple face make-up to elaborate headdresses and everything in between. The press of bodies forced Zenigata to stick close and Lupin held his hand tightly enjoying the touch. They made their way to one of the bars on the street and it was no less crowded inside. There was a long bar, standing tables and booths all filled with people drinking and carrying on and a dance floor, littered with dancers separated them from the band at the far end of the room. People were singing along in German to the band as they struck up a boisterous, high energy polka. The air in the place was thick with cigarette smoke and elation.

Lupin muscled his way to a spot at the bar, pulling Zenigata up to it and putting his arm around his waist to squeeze in close and make use of what little space they had. Without asking the bartender put down two tall thin cylindrical glasses of straw yellow beer. She marked a tick on each of their coasters with a grease pencil and moved on.

Taking advantage of the closeness Zenigata held onto Lupin and picked up his glass. He wasn't much of a beer drinker. Sake was his drink of choice but this seemed to be the drink of choice here. Looking up and down the bar, everyone was drinking it and in high quantities. He took a sip and it was light with a mildly fruity taste. It was easy to drink the whole thing in a few gulps as it had a nice crisp finish. It didn't take long for a fresh glass to be placed in front of him and another tally mark on his coaster. He gave Lupin a gentle squeeze and smiled at him. 

"You trying to get me drunk?" He teased. Lupin drained his glass in one long draw that made Zenigata wonder if he had tasted it at all. 

"Ah! That's the stuff!" He sighed loudly. He placed the glass down just as the bartender was coming by with a wreath-shaped rack that held a dozen of the full glasses. His empty was replaced and he picked up his new beer.

"I assure you that's how it's done here and you won't be doing it alone." Lupin gestured all around him with his glass. He leaned in to speak into Zenigata's ear. "All these people are out here celebrating because we decided to come out among them. A whole city is cheering right now just for you and me. They just don't know it."

It was a positively gooey sentiment but Lupin thrived in the shoes of a romantic. He clinked his glass against Zenigata's on the bar. 

"_Prost_..." He added sweetly. With a chuckle, Zenigata shook his head. 

"I really wish I could see the world the way you do." He gazed at the other man with eyes full of adoration. He knocked back the beer before leaning in and placing a chaste, lightning fast kiss on Lupin's lips. He pulled away blushing. Lupin's face was that of unabashed admiration. He sipped his beer. That had been bold for Zenigata and Lupin was happy to see the man emboldened perhaps by the anonymity of his costume.

"Stick with me long enough and you just might." Lupin told him in a flirty tone. He finished his beer and placed the empty glass back on his coaster. Zenigata drained his beer. 

"Maybe I will. Maybe I'll do just that then." He said without looking at Lupin. He pulled the other man as close to him as he could and wasn't surprised when another full glass of beer was placed in front of him. 

Many beers followed after that. The two men sang along as best they could to the band though neither really knew the words. They danced polka which Zenigata was bad at and Lupin would have been better at had they not been so drunk. There were other bars to drink at and Lupin and Zenigata tried to hit them all. Above the door of each bar hung a straw stuffed dummy which Lupin explained to a flushed and happy inspector were called Nubbels and at the end of the weeks of celebrating they would be burned to represent the burning of all the people's sins. Zenigata thought this was all rather odd but then they happened upon a Nubbel dressed like Lupin himself. Apparently, word has gotten out that Lupin was behind the Farina House theft and the locals thought he'd be a good example of one who should burn for his sins. Zenigata laughed so hard he nearly fell over. If he hadn't been so drunk he might not have thought it was so funny but it seemed so accurate. The blue coat and the silly grin. Someone had even added a little crown on top of its head, a cheeky play at making the straw man a literal prince of thieves.

Lupin, on the other hand, didn't think it was quite so funny. He groused and grumbled and even threatened to steal it but Zenigata wasn't having it. It didn't take much for the older man to toss the younger over his shoulder and carry him into the pub.

Zenigata made sure to drink as much beer as he could in this particular bar and to try his best to communicate to the bartender that their rag doll was the best he'd seen all night. Finally, Lupin had enough and kissed the other man to shut him up. There was a moment of surprise on Zenigata's face before he wrapped his arm around Lupin and kissed him back, almost picking the shorter man off the floor. The people around them hooted and whistled because no matter what language you spoke you knew a drunken passionate kiss when you saw one. 

The night progressed and slowly but surely the lovers became more drunk. At one point Zenigata admitted to Lupin that that evening had been one of the best in years. Lupin practically glowed after he heard that. He twined his fingers with Zenigata's and rested his head on the other man's shoulder as they sipped one of their last beers of the night. The hour was late and most of the revelers had gone home. Once the beer was gone they walked out into the street hand in hand.

Lupin and Zenigata weren't stumbling but they were leaning on each other. It was more out of a need to be close than anything. They were walking back to Lupin's Fiat to retrieve Zenigata's coat but neither of them were in any rush. It must have been three or four in the morning by the inspector's estimations and he couldn't remember being up this late and not working or being this happy for that matter. When did walking in silence with someone feel so nice? He looked down at the other man and a devious little thought came into his head. The next dark alley they encountered Zenigata pulled Lupin down it with a growled: "Come here." Pushing Lupin back against the wall, Zenigata kissed him passionately before pulling away and whispering "How drunk are you?"

Lupin let himself be taken into the shadows of the alley and while he kissed back, his eyebrows shot up in surprise. 

"I lost count but I definitely kept up with you." Lupin answered. The night had become a smeary blur of tally marks on coasters. Drinking Kolsch style in Cologne was dangerous that way. Lupin held Zenigata at the hips and hissed laughter. He kissed Zenigata's cheek as he added "Was it a contest? No one told me."

"It's just... I want you." Zenigata leaned in and whispered in Lupin's ear. He shifted his hips forward so his lover could feel how he was half hard in his trousers. He groaned at the friction and breathlessly added, "I can't wait. I need you now. I need you right here but..."

Lupin was surprised to hear that but nevertheless, it made his heart pound. His hands closed the loop around Zenigata's waist and he held their bodies together. Lupin rolled his hips the barest bit in response.

"Here? In public? My dear inspector, I'm surprised. You know that has to break some kind of public indecency laws." Lupin's voice was in a teasing hush and the seductive quality of it was not marred the least by his slur. A soft sigh escaped the older man as Lupin moved his hips the way he did. 

"You do this to me. You dress me like a crook and make me lose control." Zenigata grumbled but it wasn't angry. Maybe a little frustrated with himself but not angry at Lupin. "Right now all I want is to be inside you but if you're too drunk to give me the proper go ahead we'll stop. You're all I care about." 

He nuzzled Lupin's ear as he pressed himself tighter to the younger man. One hand cupped the back of Lupin's head and the other gripped his hip to keep their groins pressed together. Lupin laughed low and it reverberated faintly off the stone buildings around them. His hands crept under the hem of Zenigata's sweater, leather-clad fingers touching the giving flesh at the small of his back.

"Shut up and kiss me, old man." He purred. Zenigata kissed him. Kissed him deeply and passionately letting Lupin feel the lust and care that he was putting into it. His hips slowly rocked as their lips pressed and tongues explored. He could feel Lupin's reaction through his own trousers and it drove him wild.

Lupin moaned softly. He let his hands travel around to clutch at Zenigata's arms. He pushed back with his hips and hooked an ankle around Zenigata's calf in an attempt to get him as close as possible. A cloud of breath issued between their mouths as Lupin opened his wider into the kiss.

Zenigata pulled away just slightly. Hot panting breaths puffed out of him like smoke. The hand that was at Lupin's hip slid around and leather-clad fingertips slid beneath the waistband of his pants. 

"Do you want me?" He asked. Lupin didn't have a chance to answer as Zenigata crushed their mouths together in another needy, wanting kiss. Lupin held onto Zenigata's face with both hands. He kissed back greedily, groaning into the other man's mouth. His hands scrambled down Zenigata's body, at last reaching Zenigata's belt and fighting to get it open. He swallowed hard as he broke the kiss to look at his work.

"So damn much..." He panted. Zenigata kissed Lupin hard and fast before grabbing his arm and giving it a gentle pull. 

"Turn around. Face the wall." He said. It struck him a bit funny that it was something he had always thought he'd say to Lupin just never in this context. Lupin did as he was told, leaving Zenigata's belt half open. He brought Zenigata in to put them flush against each other. He put Zenigata's arm around his waist and left it there then placed his hand flat against the wall in front of him. Zenigata's hands went to Lupin's belt. As he opened it he kissed up the side of Lupin's neck and to his ear. 

"You're so goddamn perfect." He moaned as he ground his still clothed member against Lupin's ass. Once the black trousers were opened, one leather-gloved hand slipped inside and cupped Lupin's hardness through his boxers. The other hand came up to Zenigata's mouth and he pulled the glove off with his teeth. With his fingers free he slid them into Lupin's mouth, setting them on the slick hot tongue that he knew could do such wicked things. 

"I'm gonna need you to bend a bit for me. I don't wanna hurt you. Can you do that?" He husked against Lupin's ear. It sounded almost urgent in his need. Lupin was putty in Zenigata's hands especially when he started telling Lupin what a gem he was in the deep bedroom voice. He worked his tongue frantically over Zenigata's digits, tasting the pungent flavor of leather that clung to his skin. The hand kneading his length through the thin fabric was exhilarating and it riled Lupin. He didn't know if it was the chill in the air was causing his body to ripple with goosebumps. He bent forward and that pushed his hips out behind him. His ass pressed against Zenigata's excited member and Lupin felt a dirty little thrill at the sound of the inspector biting back a near pornographic growl.

Once Zenigata's fingers were sufficiently wet, he slid his fingers out and whispered "Kiss me..." as he slid his hand down the back of his lover's boxers and trousers. The tips of his fingers teased over the tight hole, slowly opening the other man to his touch.

Lupin twisted at his waist and wrapped an arm around Zenigata's shoulders to capture Zenigata's lips with his own. He kissed desperately, panting plumes of breath into the darkness. Zenigata's touch felt electrifying and the anticipation of the man's blunt fingertip on his opening was incredible.

"Pah-Pops.." He gasped. Zenigata pressed one finger inside Lupin as he kissed him again. He loved the noises that came from Lupin. It was so amazing to know what he did this to the great thief. He fingered Lupin slowly then added the second finger. He knew what Lupin's body could take now. The months of lovemaking had fine tuned Zenigata's senses when it came to Lupin. The feeling of Lupin opening for him was intoxicating as the inspector slowly stretched his lover.

Lupin mewled against Zenigata's lips. The inspector was all but stroking him through his boxers shorts now with short masterful twists of his hand and Lupin was torn between arching into the touch and pushing back onto the fingers currently readying him for his lover.

Lupin turned and braced both of his forearms against the bricks in front of him. He hung his head and the world spun gently with intoxication adding to the situation's delirium. Lupin was not terribly versed in public sex (he was not a virgin to it either) but he'd be lying if he said he wasn't at least a little surprised at Zenigata being the one to initiate such an act let alone be so leading in it. Sex against a wall in an alley was still public sex, regardless of how deserted the early morning street was or how dark the shadows were and that was an illegal act. No bones about it. So it aroused and captivated Lupin to see law abiding Zenigata being involved in it. At the bottom of Lupin's lustful and beer pickled mind, he wondered if good old Pops was really as staunchly lawful as either of them pegged him to be.

"Aw hell, Pops. You're gonna make me cum in my shorts if you keep doing that..." He whimpered. He knew it sounded wanton but right now the thief was just too needy and drunk to be a smart mouth. A cocky half smile graced Zenigata's face. It really was too perfect the way Lupin lost control with him. 

"Can't have that, now can we, Lupin?" 

The hand on Lupin's boxers was removed and so were the fingers. He took handfuls of the material at Lupin's hips and gave a slightly forceful yank to bring both boxers and trousers to the top of the skinny man's thighs.

There was no proper lubricant here. Zenigata had started carrying some in his luggage as he was worried about hurting Lupin during their lovemaking. He would never want to hurt his lover. Not like this. Zenigata's beer filled brain could only think of one way to make sure Lupin would be lubricated enough to make sure he wasn't hurt. 

Zenigata crouched down behind Lupin. Taking a globe of flesh in each hand the inspector spread them gently then kissed the ring of flesh he found there. He licked and teased the area to make it wet and slid his tongue inside. While he lubricated his lover his own hands finished opening his trousers.

Lupin gasped out loud then slapped his hand over his mouth. He knew the hour was late and there was next to no one on the streets but the very last thing he wanted was for the pair of them to get caught. The cold air bit into Lupin's bare flesh exquisitely and that mixed with the puff of Zenigata's breath and the probing of his tongue at Lupin's sensitive entrance was a luscious display of duality. In fact, it felt as if Lupin were burning and freezing all over as Zenigata continued his work. Lupin bit his hand to keep a cry of pleasure at bay. This was so dirty and sexy and nothing he would have expected from Zenigata and Lupin found himself just as turned on by the fact that it was Zenigata doing it as the act itself.

Once his penis was free of its confines Zenigata stood. He spit into his hand and stroked himself a few times to make sure he was properly lubed. He pressed the head of his cock to Lupin's entrance as he leaned over the other man's back. 

"Do you want me?" He asked his lover again as he teased him. Lupin nodded his head madly. He removed his hand from his mouth and reached back to lay his hand over Zenigata's own at his hip.

"I'm all yours..!" He breathed and it came out partly as a whine and partly as an impatient dare. When he wanted to, Zenigata had a dirty rotten teasing streak a mile wide and Lupin loved that.

With a well placed thrust, Zenigata was inside Lupin. The heat and tightness around him was the most decadent thing he'd ever experienced. Except for maybe those words from Lupin. The thought of Lupin being his only drove him harder. There was nothing like being inside of his lover. He thrust into the shorter man over and over, not starting with his usual slow seduction. He was drunk but he knew they couldn't draw this out the way they did in the comfort and secrecy of his hotel bed. Zenigata leaned over Lupin's back. 

"I'm yours too." He hushed into Lupin's ear before kissing down that long neck. Lupin rested his head against his braced forearm on the wall. He spread his legs, planting his feet. Lupin found himself already pushing back into Zenigata's thrusts. He just needed that fast hard friction. He panted and tried to swallow his cries of pleasure. With the way Lupin was pushing back on him, Zenigata knew he could go harder. With one hand he gripped Lupin's hip harder and sped up. The other reached around and stroked Lupin in time with his thrusts. Choked moans escaped him with each thrust. He didn't think they could stay hidden for too long.

Lupin let a low "Oo..." escape his lips. He knew he should stay quiet but the alcohol and physical pleasure were doing a very good job of telling Lupin not to worry about it. The glove Zenigata was wearing made the pull just that much harder as he stroked Lupin and the thief relished it. It didn't hurt, it was just more distinct in its sensation. Lupin's lungs burned as he breathed in the cold air and his cheeks scorched, warmed despite the chill of the night. 

"Ah! Damn!" Zenigata growled. Between the alcohol and the lust, he wasn't thinking about being quiet. All he knew was blessed tightness and heat that belonged to Lupin. He stroked his lover harder and buried his face in the side of Lupin's neck. He was rushing towards climax but not without Lupin.

Under Zenigata's weight, Lupin crumpled against the wall. He laid his palms and cheek against the cold bricks in a parody of a police pat down. He kept his hips twitched out behind him and squeezed his muscles all around Zenigata's hardness. The telltale signs of a hard orgasm were creeping up Lupin's spine and into the base of his skull and he held his breath in preparation for the final concentrated snap of it.

"God, you feel good. I can't get enough but I'm not gonna last much longer." He groaned into the flesh of Lupin's neck. It was cold out and yet he was sweating. He needed Lupin to tumble over the edge first. "Come for me, Lupin." He said between ragged gasping breaths.

The sound of Zenigata's affected voice whispered in that muffled baritone intoxicated Lupin more than any amount of beer could. He bit his lip and closed his eyes tight and came as quietly as he could, spilling his seed all over Zenigata's gloved hand. His body convulsed and tensed and he pushed his hips back hard one more time onto Zenigata's length.

It was all too much. Lupin only got tighter as he came and it was truly maddening. So much more than Zenigata could handle. He growled as he tried to keep his noises of ecstasy low and gripping Lupin's hip hard to keep him in place. Zenigata came, grinding their bodies together. The feeling made his legs shake as he tried not to rest too much of his weight on his lover.

Lupin knees went a little watery but he kept his footing while the two of them came down from their explosive high. Lupin swallowed hard and tried to catch his breath. 

"Woah... good on ya, Pops." He grinned breathlessly. With a soft growl, Zenigata pulled out of Lupin before quickly tucking himself back into his pants. After pulling off the semen covered glove and dropping it in the snow he helped Lupin pull up his pants and gently tuck the other man's sex inside. He wrapped his arms around the other man's waist and kissed behind his ear. 

"What's that supposed to mean? I wasn't the only one doing it." He let Lupin sag in his arms and supported his weight even with a little drunken wobble here and there. Lupin struggled to turn in Zenigata's grasp. He managed it and leaned his shoulders back against the wall. His arms rested over Zenigata's shoulders.

"Congratulations. You just got away with your first misdemeanor." Lupin leered in a mix of pride and that brashness that colored Lupin's personality even sober. Zenigata blushed and looked away. 

"Cut that out. Don't look so proud of yourself, you little brat. Besides, that's shop talk. If you wanna start that I'll arrest you right here." 

It was an empty threat. He had neither gun nor badge nor cuffs to do the arresting with. He knew what he had done was wrong but it had felt right in the moment. No one had seen them. They hadn't disturbed anyone. He still held Lupin but Zenigata just couldn't look him in the eye.

"Alright, alright. You got me there, big guy..." It was a mild placating tone. Lupin always thought Zenigata looked so fetching when he was flustered like that. He slipped a thumb under Zenigata's mask and lifted one eye to sneak a peek at the blush high on one of his cheekbones. It was dim and he couldn't see it well in the sparse street light but Lupin did it anyway mostly as a taunt. 

Looking up at Lupin with big guilty puppy dog eyes Zenigata grumbled: "You gonna unmask me now? Not very fair to do that."

"All's fair in love and war." Lupin retorted though he replaced Zenigata's mask and adjusted it. His smile was affable and warm and his heart felt full. "Let's get you home, old man."

That thought was not entirely accurate. Zenigata, like Lupin, was in constant flux and 'home' was too nice a term for what tawdry hotel rooms and hideaways they often inhabited. On top of that, Lupin couldn't even take Zenigata to his door for fear of being spotted even at this late hour. They had to settle for walking with their arms around each other's waist for support until they reached the Fiat. Lupin retrieved both their coats. He shrugged his on and gratefully wrapped his scarf around his throat.

"Gotta show you something." Zenigata said. Reaching into an inside pocket of his trench coat, he withdrew a familiar leather mask. The one he had worn in Rosebay's palazzo all those months ago. It had taken a beating in the war zone of a room when the shooting had started. A bullet hole just above the left eye and a partial shoe print marred the once beautiful surface. 

"I went back for it. Couldn't leave it behind. When you got talking about going out in costume, I took it out of the box I had it in." In reality, the box also housed all the dried flowers Lupin had given him. It was his secret, his shame and his most prized possession.

Lupin's mouth fell open just a bit in surprise and he felt his heart liquefy at the sight of the mask. It was such a beautiful gesture and Lupin felt touched that Zenigata would care that much for something Lupin had given him.

Lupin took a step in towards his lover. He gently took the mask in his hand but never took his eyes off Zenigata. Suddenly with an easy grace, Lupin reached out and quickly plucked Zenigata's cloth domino mask away. The knit cap fell off as he pulled it over Zenigata's head. Just as swiftly he tied the leather mask over Zenigata's eyes. Anyone watching would have been scarcely able to see the switch as it happened. Finally, the thief took Zenigata's trench coat and draped it over his shoulders. He used it to pull Zenigata close and capture his lips in a full loving kiss. When at last he broke the kiss, Lupin gazed at Zenigata through half lidded eyes.

"That suits you much better." He murmured. He stepped back and turned, sticking his hands in his pockets as he walked away. "Good night, Pops."

Inspector Koichi Zenigata stood by a yellow Fiat on a cold night in Cologne Germany and watched Arsene Lupin the Third, master thief and his charge to bring to justice, walk away. He knew their paths would cross one way or another and it would be soon though never soon enough. And he was in love. Hopelessly, maddeningly, endlessly in love. Standing on that street corner he was both terrified and elated. This was the person that made him feel strong and capable and handsome and brave. It was just such a shame they had not figured it out years ago. Perhaps then every morning he could wake up with his lover in his arms. Zenigata was too drunk to think on all that now though. He did wonder as he turned to walk back to his hotel if he would ever tell Lupin that he loved him.

Lupin took his time returning to his own bed. He ambled through the city squares, humming off key. He would stop to make dotted line loop de loop with his footprints if he happened to come by the rare patch of untrodden upon snow before continuing on his way. He looked up at the dark often blocky buildings as he passed. Cologne lacked the fanciful architecture of many German cities. Hasty urban planning to rebuild after the bombings of World War II had resulted in many grey concrete buildings going up amidst their early Roman counterparts. For this reason, some people called Cologne the ugly city. But right not, to Lupin, no place was more beautiful.

The man merrily tossed snowballs at the ragdolls hung up to be seen for the weekend bonfires. When he passed by the Nubbel dummy made up to look like him, with its painted face and golden plastic crown, Lupin smiled up at it. Political and cultural satire ran deep in Karneval's floats and displays and looking at it again, Lupin was flattered to have so quickly been snapped up into the mind of the public. He sighed a puff of breath through his nose and his flush cheeks pursed with a troublemaker's smile.

In the morning when the owner of the bar went to shovel the sidewalk he would be puzzled to see that the dummy's crown was missing and had been replaced by a black woolen knit cap.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Daisuke Jigen was a man with a keen eye for things. Mostly when it came to shooting and treasures but he could see things in people. It was probably why he claimed to dislike them so much. He could see how awful people really tended to be, even in little off handed ways that they thought they hid behind smiles and polite platitudes. Jigen had very few people he actually tolerated if not enjoyed. 

One of those people was Lupin. Well, most of the time he liked Lupin. The thief was the gunman's antithesis. He loved crowds and chaos and people. It got in the way of heists and that annoyed the crap out of Jigen but no one could truly hate Lupin. Not unless you were truly awful and they had definitely met a lot of awful people. 

None of that meant that Lupin did not get on his last nerve often. This morning was no different. Jigen stood over the lump beneath the blanket. It was past noon already and Lupin knew Jigen would be in town today and yet here the man was, still crumpled in bed. Jigen had followed a trail of shed clothing up the stairs of the rickety two story townhouse ending at the bed. The sun was golden and beautiful, illuminating dust motes that drifted through its path. It would've been quite lovely if Lupin wasn't incredibly hungover.

"You left the door unlocked, Lupin..." Jigen sneered. Lupin groaned and wrapped his blanket over his head. Jigen glowered down at the lump under the blankets. Lupin was not the type to lounge in bed for long periods of time. This was an oddity. Along with the odd striped clothing he had found on the way up to the room. This was weird even for Lupin. With a gentle prodding shoe, Jigen pushed at Lupin under the blanket. 

"Come on, dumb ass. Time to get up. We gotta job to plan." He grumbled. "And this ain't no way to greet me after we been on our own for so long."

Lupin rolled over, groaning louder now. He pulled his goose down cocoon tighter around himself.

"Jigen... I'm dying." He croaked. One hand emerged like a zombie from the grave and it reached for the man, weak and imploring. Jigen couldn't tell if Lupin was beckoning him closer or waving him away. "So kind of you to come in my final hours..."

"You're just hung over. Don't be such a baby." The gunman admonished. "What the hell were you doing out last night that got you this hung over? You're usually better about that kinda thing when we've got a job in the works."

As Lupin grabbed hold of his pant leg, Jigen shook him off and stepped out of his reach. Lupin's face appeared, haloed with the comforter. Lupin did look green around the gills and very unimpressed with his friend's attitude.

"What I do on my time is none of your business. Yeah, I had a few beers last night. That's not a crime. But that's neither here or there so how about a little sympathy, Jigen?" He groused. He pulled the blanket tight around his face and scrunched it up in a pout. A moment later he rolled over on his back, holding his head as his migraine shared its opinion on the daylight. "Ow ow ow ow..."

Jigen chuckled and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. 

"Goemon's gonna be here soon." He said as he watched their leader roll. "If you can stop being a whiney little brat and get up, I'll make coffee." He said as he lit the cigarette and blew the smoke in Lupin's direction. Lupin sat up and clutched his pillow to his chest. He looked forlornly away, switching gears and hoping to catch any of Jigen's meager sympathy. His eyes fell on the plastic crown hung on the bedpost and smiled the tiniest bit.

"You're so cold..." He sulked, only half making a joke of it. Jigen tilted his head so Lupin could see his eyes. 

"You don't want me to be cold, huh? I could get into bed with you. Might be a bit before Goemon gets here." He smirked as he took a puff of his cigarette.

It wouldn't be the first time for them. They had slept together many times over their years together. It wasn't love. It was never about love, though Jigen would admit begrudgingly that it was hard not to love a guy like Lupin. It was more a testament to their bond than anything or at least that's what Jigen told himself. It had been a surprise to the older gunman when he found out his companion had little preference in the gender of his bed partners. Jigen never disguised his preference to be around men over women or that it carried on into the bedroom. Sex between them was just that. No feelings besides friendship. It was a release for both of them and they didn't dwell on it.

Lupin suddenly felt very self-conscious. Jigen, of course, had no idea what Lupin had been up to with Zenigata for the last handful of months and the thief had no intention of sleeping with someone else. As delicate and nebulous his relationship with the inspector was, taking Jigen to bed would feel too much like he was running around on Zenigata. There was no way he could just tell Jigen all that, of course. The man would hit the roof. He was often less than overjoyed to hear about any of Lupin's new relationships and that was when they were with run of the mill girls. If Lupin were to let slip that he was sleeping with the chief inspector on the taskforce assigned to his capture, Jigen would absolutely have kittens.

"I... I'm really not in the mood right now. What with the hangover..." Lupin explained a little too quickly. He pulled the comforter up in an almost demure gesture and tried to look anywhere but at his partner. His eyes fell back on the crown and he thought of his time last night. He hoped he was keeping his face in check. "Weren't- weren't you going to make coffee?"

That was weird for Lupin and Jigen knew it. He didn't usually push if Lupin said no but he wanted some answers. He knelt on the bed and leaned into Lupin. 

"I can make coffee after." He said in a low seductive tone. He plucked the cigarette from his mouth and leaned close to Lupin's neck. His eyebrows raised as he observed the little marks all over one side. He pressed forward undeterred. "You complained I was being cold, so you should warm me up."

That voice always had a way of undoing Lupin. What was worse was that Jigen knew it. Lupin was terrified he was going to actually do it. He was going to fall back into his old ways and take Jigen up on his offer. Hangover or no; single or taken, Lupin was going to let the bristle of Jigen's beard scrape up his neck when he moved in for that kiss. Let that hand slide along his thigh as it has a hundred times before and still somehow never accidentally dropped hot cigarette ash on Lupin's skin.

"Jigen, I-" Lupin began but the sound of a door opening in the silence of the townhouse cut him off. The sounds seemed to have recognizable personality despite being rather innocuous. The door opened, there was a distinct pause as someone silently stepped into the room. The silence continued. The person was observing the room, scanning it for potential dangers or advantages. Finally, the door clicked shut gently. Both Lupin and Jigen knew who it was based on that set of noises alone. Lupin jumped on the opportunity.

"It's Goemon..." He said to Jigen. He looked into Jigen's face for a response. The tension was there and Lupin had not the faintest idea how Jigen would handle it. Dark eyes that were usually hidden scanned Lupin's face. 

"Hrrm. We'll finish this later." He said as he stood from the bed. It sounded like both like a threat and an arousing promise and Lupin's body reacted as such, breaking out into a crop of goosebumps. Jigen placed the cigarette back between his lips and spoke around it, his hands shoved into his coat pockets. He turned towards the door but stopped before crossing through to the other side. "Get your lazy ass out of bed. I'll make coffee."

With that, he left the room. Lupin felt apprehension but told himself he shouldn't worry about all this. Jigen, with his too cool attitude, could be rather fickle about their liaisons. Perhaps he would lose interest if Lupin didn't bring it up. 

Also, there was Goemon. It wasn't as if the man didn't know about Lupin and Jigen's arrangement. Working and living with two people long enough made it near impossible to not know just about everything about them. He didn't look down on them for it. At least no more than he ever looked down at those who had the "weaknesses" he tried to combat with his own extensive training. To Goemon, it was no different than the semi-sexual "brotherhood contracts" formed between samurai for centuries. Nevertheless, his presence could sometimes quell Jigen's advances. The gunman didn't quite like the idea of Goemon hearing Jigen and Lupin going at it, probably because that was proof positive that the ever calm and collected Jigen was capable of something so feeble as passion for anything. Something to do with losing face, Lupin supposed.

The thief hauled himself out of bed, holding his aching head and staggered across the room to dress and locate aspirin and water. 

The coffee had been made as promised and was, as Jigen's coffee always was, too strong but Lupin was grateful for it this morning. He would drink the whole thing before he even began to entertain the idea of a briefing.

Jigen sat on the couch beside the stoic samurai. He sipped his strong coffee and was glad Lupin was too hungover to complain about it for once. He had offered some to Goemon and as he always did Goemon declined. He lounged and hoped whatever Lupin was up to would be worth his time. 

"I'm guessing it was you behind the Farina heist. It's your style." He said to Lupin. Lupin tilted his head graciously, toasting Jigen with his coffee mug, accepting the observation as a commendation whether Jigen meant it as such or not.

"Not one of my most complex jobs but it was a bit of a spur of the moment thing." Lupin played the role of the modest artist being acclaimed for his latest work. He took a final sip and laboriously got to his feet to gather the materials for his briefing.

"It wasn't a compliment." Jigen said knowing Lupin would take it that way. "This next one better be worth our time. Goemon came from Mongolia for this and I was on a red-eye from New York. If you dragged us here for some wild goose chase I'm gonna kick your ass." It was said good-naturedly though. Or as good-natured as Jigen could manage. Lupin could sense this and took it in stride. He returned to where his partners were seated. 

"Oh, ye of little faith. This will be a near perfect set up." He joked around his arm of papers. He sat back down and started sifting through the rolls and sheets. 

"Cut the crap. What's the job?" Jigen retorted mildly. He stretched his legs out on the coffee table as Lupin tried to lay multiple maps out on it.

"There's quite a glittering collection of reliquary in the Cologne Cathedral Treasury..." Goemon offered, cracking an eye open to break from his seemingly meditative state "I've no interest in gems, but it certainly seems like a mark within Lupin's interest."

Lupin shooed Jigen's foot away to spread the edge of a city map out with a mock air of fussiness. Jigen put it back down once Lupin moved his hand away and it served as a paperweight to the curling corner. Lupin noted how even when they were playing at being difficult with each other, he and his partners worked in perfect harmony.

"Maybe next go around, Goemon." Lupin acknowledged. "This time it's oil and canvas we're after."

Lupin extended a broucher to Jigen. Jigen took it. "Walraft-Richartz Museum." the front read. Beneath that in small print was "Claude and Camille: The Monet Collection". 

"They got some old stuff here. Would sell to collectors pretty well but I'm guessing you're after the Monets." He said tilting his head up a bit to look at Lupin. "Security is gonna be tight since you already stole something. Has Pops shown up yet?"

Lupin's heart thudded, silent to everyone in the room but him. Still, he pressed on without missing a beat.

"He's in town, sure. But I'm never worried about him." He lied. He sat back in his chair and began his briefing proper. He pointed at the brochure as Jigen tossed it back on the table. "Claude Oscar Monet. He was one of the founders of French impressionist painting. His pieces have been known to sell at auction for as much as eighty million. He was known for painting the same subjects often. Haystacks and Charring Cross Bridge. But his favorite subject was his wife, Camille. She also modeled for Monet's pals Renoir and Manet. Camille was so pretty in fact, Monet's second wife had all photographic records of Camille destroyed in a jealous rage after her death. During his lifetime Monet did over twenty-five paintings of Camille. And every one of them is going to be on display at the Walraft starting a week from today."

"Wasn't that the museum with the fake Monet a few years back?" Jigen said skeptically. He stubbed out his old cigarette and immediately lit a new one. He liked to rile up Lupin. He already seemed oddly riled after Zenigata was mentioned.

"One fake Monet in a museum does not mean they deal exclusively in fake Monets." Lupin retorted, sportive despite his hangover. "And besides when the odds are at least fifteen million a pop, I'll risk a dud or two in the bunch."

Jigen made a _hmph_ sound but smiled. "Fifteen million does sound pretty good. You got the catalog and a floor plan?"

"Uh-huh." Lupin said. He passed the catalog across to Jigen and spread a blueprint over the city map he already had open on the coffee table. He also put down a slip of paper with security routes and in and out times for the guards he had observed during his earlier trip to the museum.

"Pretty standard. I figure Goemon can cut the power and deal with the security guards. That'll turn off the cameras and infrared security system and leave us a straight shot to the main gallery. From there, it's up to you, me and twenty of our stickiest friends -" here Lupin held up both hands and waggled his fingers "- to get those canvases off the walls and down to the loading dock. Fujiko will be driver this time out. She'll have the truck ready and waiting and we'll be out of town before you can say '_auf wiedersehen_.'

It was a simple plan but, in Lupin's opinion, incredibly pure in its simplicity and he was happy with it.

Flipping through the catalog, the theme was plain to see. It was the same woman over and over and over again. Page after page of the same woman. Sometimes in the garden, sometimes inside. In different outfits and with different people but always the same woman. Jigen saw one piece made of dark grey scribbles called "Camille On Her Deathbed" and sneered. It was not impressive to Jigen who didn't like the idea of attachment as it was. The thought of being so attached to one woman that you painted her this many times even after her death was even worse. 

"Damn. He really had it bad for this dame. Some guys can't be helped, I guess." He said with a chuckle before handing the catalog off to Goemon. "So how many of these paintings are we talking?"

"Thirty-one. Biggest one's about eight feet tall so nothing we can't lift." Lupin explained. He placed his hands behind his head affecting a posture of rascally charm. "A beautiful lady like that is just asking to be whisked away by a rogue like me."

Goemon silently turned through the pages of the catalog, considering each print with more attention than Jigen had.

"Eight feet tall? Are you serious?" Jigen said. He looked over Lupin skeptically. Thirty-one paintings was a lot and especially with pieces that size. "What's our time frame here?"

"It's no big deal, Jigen. We can have them off the walls and out the door in an hour, tops. I mean we aren't in any rush. The cops are going to have their hands full that night anyhow." Lupin winked at the man sitting across from him. Goemon lifted his head from the catalog in a silent admission of interest in that. Jigen rolled his eyes. You could only tell because of the slight roll of his head. He hated when Lupin got cryptic. 

"Alright. Alright. Enough with your stupid guessing games. Just get to the point."

"Well, today is... Friday?" Lupin looked up and to the side, trying to remember through the slow to lift haze of his hangover. "And we won't be making the hit until this coming Tuesday."

Lupin pulled the blueprint of the museum away and leaned over the Cologne city map. He had circled several neighborhoods. A square was drawn around the museum. Goemon and Jigen could see that several blocks separated them.

"Tuesday night is the final night of Karneval. The last hurrah before Ash Wednesday. There are several demonstrations happening all over, but mostly in the student district." Lupin pointed out the circled neighborhoods. "They burn dummies that stand in for all the sinning that's been happening all week. It'll be a city covered in bonfires and crowds of people looking to party hard one more time before the start of Lent."

"A fitting distraction." Goemon discerned. He returned to the pages of the art catalog. Lupin nodded sagely.

"Mmhmm. The police force is going to be spread thin and separated from our side of town by almost three kilometers of shut down roads clogged with Cologne's most resilient party animals." Lupin drew a line with his finger from the closest circle to the marker square of the museum. After a moment Jigen finally smiled. 

"For once you've actually come through with a foolproof plan. Now if I could just get you to leave that damn woman out of our heists you might be good at this." He, of course, meant Fujiko. The two never really got along but they did what they needed to do to get the job done.

Lupin was a bit wary to see Fujiko himself. It had been since before things had progressed with Zenigata that he had seen her last. He would admit he had a soft spot for her and if Jigen had almost been enough to tempt him, he could only imagine what Fujiko could get out of Lupin once she got her hot little hands on him. The life of a secretly taken man was a rough one, he thought to himself with a touch of tragic nobility. Regardless of all that, Lupin really hated it when Jigen bad-mouthed Fujiko. That mixed with the lingering effects of his hangover put the earlier bee back into his bonnet.

"Why do you always have to bag on Fujiko? Yeah, I know she's late but she promised me she'd be here before Tuesday and she will!" Lupin stood and began to cross behind the sofa where Jigen and Goemon sat to head to the kitchen. He was going to need more of that horrendous coffee if he was going to get through the day. 

"You mean she ain't here yet?" Jigen half turned on the couch to better see Lupin, with his arm on the backrest. The gunman had thought that perhaps those marks on Lupin's neck had come from her. It had happened only one time that Jigen knew about but it didn't seem beyond possibility that Fujiko and Lupin had an ongoing understanding the way he and Lupin did. She never stayed in the hideouts with them unless she absolutely had to. It made sense that Fujiko might have been the first one here. She and Lupin would have gone out to celebrate their reunion, on Lupin's dime of course, and a drunken rendezvous in Fujiko's five-star hotel room could have happened. Lupin was good in bed. Very good. He made you feel like you were the only person in the world that mattered at that moment and you were the only person in the world who could make him feel that good. It was on level with Mata Hari. Once Jigen had joked that if Lupin tried out the "femme fatale" game Fujiko would be out of a job. It hadn't gone over well. 

Lupin's pout was palpable and he leaned his hip against the back of the couch, arms crossed and nose in the air. He had more whine in his voice that he had intended as he continued. "So what if she isn't? You gotta trust my decisions. I know what I'm doing. Whatever happened to loyalty? You used to call me 'Boss'..."

"I'll call you boss again when you stop giving her a seventy-thirty cut." Jigen groused trying to cover up the surprise from his earlier comment. Lupin all but stamped his foot at that.

"Always money; that's what it comes down to with you! You know, you two are just the same sometimes! That's why you don't get along!"

"... Beautiful." Goemon murmured. Both Lupin and Jigen stopped what they were doing and turned to Goemon. He was looking down at a page in the catalog. In the painting there, Camille was standing on a tatami mat, uchiwa style fans hanging on the wall behind her. She coquettishly looked over her shoulder, brandishing a folding paper fan. She was draped in a splendid red kimono, emblazoned with maple leaves and a samurai drawing his sword. Her blonde hair emphasized her western identity in comparison to her exotic eastern surroundings.

Goemon had always been good at tuning out Jigen and Lupin's bickering especially when he had something to focus on. Now he felt their eyes on him. He looked up, eyes only flicking to the two men a moment before focusing on the far wall. He was wearing an expression that said he was strangely ashamed of himself for being so enamored with the painting. A mild blush betrayed his embarrassment. Jigen rolled his eyes again. 

"Great. Now you're dame crazy. This whole heist is dame crazy." He turned away from Lupin and puffed on his cigarette. Goemon cleared his throat and snapped the catalog closed. He said nothing but continued to blush as he closed his eyes in disconcerted thought. Lupin laughed and the tension in the room melted. His laugh had a way of doing that and not even Jigen was immune.

"It's ok, Goemon. We can't all reach the lofty goal of woman hater like some people." He teased and turned to leave for the kitchen. He took up Jigen's mug as he passed it and returned with a refill for both of them without being asked. It was just how Jigen took it and was a wordless affirmation of friendship. 

So the day dragged on. With a long weekend ahead of them to prepare, there would be downtime. Lupin liked it that way. He liked the presence of others in whatever current HQ he was residing in and often felt lonely after months by himself. As silly as it sounded, having Goemon and Jigen around, even if none of them spoke, made any place feel like home. Lupin's hangover receded well into the background and his mood improved substantially. Once the coffee had sunk into him, Lupin's appetite returned and he craved rich salty food. He cooked a lunch of sanguinaccio blood sausages, over easy eggs and heaps of greasy fried potatoes for the three of them and as he ate with his plate balanced on his knees,. Lupin flicked through the catalog of Monet paintings idly.

While the detail was lost in most of the paintings, opting to focus on color and movement rather than an accurate depiction, some of the portraits of Camille showed just how pretty she was. Young and delicate and demure. It was no wonder that Monet was so devoted to her. It made total sense to Lupin as he studied the form of the lady in repose under a lilac tree or shaded by her parasol on the beach. Only a man madly in love with his subject could produce works of such purity.

It was fitting, Lupin mused then, that Camille's namesake was such a romantic flower. Camellia meant longing, desire and deep love. Lupin came upon the painting of Camille in Japanese costume Goemon had found earlier. That made him remember with a chuckle that Camellias were also called Japanese roses.

Lupin's mind wandered to a Japanese rose of his own. He lost himself in the image of Zenigata's face when he had put together Lupin's plan to get them out and about together the night before. It had been full of such hope and happiness. And the night had turned out wonderfully. To get to hold the inspector like that, on the dancefloor and up along the crowded bar had been exquisite. Lupin closed the book and left it on the table as he all but floated across the room and to bring his plate in the sink. He sang to himself and softly laughed as he realized the tune that had sprung to him was "La Vie En Rose". He continued as he washed the dishes, making a mish-mash of what lyrics he could remember in English or French and switching between humming and preoccupied la-da-dahs when he couldn't remember either.

How sweet and heartfelt Zenigata could be, even when he was full of his usual bluster. It was he who had kissed Lupin in public when they had first started drinking and he who had pulled him into the shadows of that alley. His passion had been admirable and it made Lupin's heart dissolve and puddle at the bottom of his rib cage.

Lupin remembered the playful accusation that Lupin had lured Zenigata to Cologne only to be able to take him out in disguise for Karneval. As absurd as it sounded, the idea had merit. There was Purim in Israel and the Lunar New Year in China. If Lupin happened for find work in those countries at those particular times, who was to say he couldn't have a repeat performance of last night several times in a year? He certainly had enough time to find a worthy American target by October. Probably somewhere in New England where they took Halloween rather seriously. Lupin's mind spun with the possibilities of what costumes would be best suited for Zenigata. Perhaps a movie Frankenstein with neck bolts and elevator shoes. Lupin giggled to himself, passing through the living room and ascending the stairs.

Jigen quietly observed Lupin humming and singing in that dreamy voice. That wasn't quite out of character but the little giggles and the far off look was. That was not normal. He'd seen it before. Lupin was mooning over someone. The thief had decided he was hopelessly in love. The last time that happened they had had to put up with Rebecca Rossellini for all those months. Jigen wasn't going through that again.

"You seeing this?" He asked Goemon as he nodded his head towards Lupin's retreating form as he headed upstairs. Goemon opened his eyes and looked up at Lupin. He observed the man disappear and heard the door to his room close. He turned his gaze on Jigen and nodded gravely.

"...A woman." He agreed seriously. Goemon was also not a stranger to Lupin's flights of romantic fancy. Jigen pushed himself up from the couch with a little grunt. 

"I'll find out. Go out for a bit." Jigen liked Goemon. He didn't have to explain himself to the man and his stuffy sensibilities made Goemon fun to tease. He didn't look back as he went up the stairs. Goemon needed no further explanation. He rose, taking Zantetsuken in hand and walked to the door. He stopped with his hand on the knob.

"Don't break him too severely." He called after Jigen. He offered no insight as to whether he meant that physically or explicitly but perhaps, from a sideways squinting eyed perspective, it could have been considered the closest thing Goemon could get to a joke. He left without waiting for a reply.

In his room Lupin sat on his bed, lost in his thoughts. He was wondering if he could sneak one last visit with Zenigata before the weekend was up. Nothing extravagant, just a chance to see his face and hold his hand. Once the heist was done it was going to be a while before he could. Things were going to get hairy and Lupin would have to lay low while he fenced the paintings and enjoyed his payday.

He snatched the plastic crown from its bedpost perch and spun it in his fingers with a vivacious air. He could show up wearing it, a little trophy from the Nubbel Zenigata had so adored the night before. It was liable to make Zenigata's hair stand on end and Lupin just loved seeing the man in a tizzy. It always gave him the chance to bring him back down to Earth with warm kisses and sweet nothings. Lupin popped the crown on his head for size. He wore it tilted forward at a jaunty angle and the thought of such boyish games made him laugh aloud. His cheeks hurt from smiling.

"That's cute. Where'd you find that?" Jigen teased from where he was leaning against the door frame. He was striking a roguish pose with his hip jutted out and his hands shoved into his pockets, a little half smile on his face that was put there to entice Lupin.

Lupin was violently ejected from his daydream and he gawked at Jigen. The crown fell over one of his eyes a moment and Lupin quickly pushed it to the back of his head. He was embarrassed to have been caught in his reverie but he reminded himself that Jigen knew nothing about who he had been thinking.

"I, uh, I pinched it last night. Off a decoration." He explained. Pushing off the door frame, Jigen sauntered into the room and kicked the door shut behind him. With slow sure footing, he strode over to the bed. 

"It looks good on you. I'll let you leave it on." He said kneeling on the bed. "Goemon went out." was tossed in as he started the slow crawl up to Lupin's lips. Lupin shuffled up to the bed's headboard. His shoulders hit it and Lupin struggled for words.

"He," Lupin cleared his throat and pulled the crown off. He fiddled with it in both hands "He did, huh? Now, why would he go and do a thing like that?"

Jigen shrugged one shoulder in a nonchalant way as he started to slide between Lupin's legs. 

"Does it matter? We're alone." He took the crown from Lupin's hands. "We can pick up where we left off. You still need to warm me up." He dropped the crown on the floor and pressed a kiss to Lupin's Adam's apple. The toy hit the floor with a hollow clatter. Lupin lifted his chin on reflex and he felt skewered between Jigen and the headboard. He took nervous handfuls of the unmade bedclothes.

Jigen was more often than not a quick and dirty lover but on rare occasions, he could be sensuous. Lush and smokey like a glass of whiskey. When Jigen stopped focusing on how little he obviously cared about everything, his seduction was like low haunting bars of saxophone music that washed over you and filled your senses with its effortless mood.

Jigen hummed his appreciation at Lupin's assistance. One hand slid behind Lupin's back to pull him closer while the other hand braced him on the bed. The kisses he placed on the underside of Lupin's chin were slow sucking temptations, leading up to Lupin's lips where Jigen paused. He smirked and gave a rumbling chuckle.

"Good boy." He thrummed before covering Lupin's lips with his own. It was that voice. If a person's voice could sound like blues music it was Jigen. Lupin hated himself for kissing back but that voice filled him with boiling honey and his mouth just responded.

The gunman had missed this. He rested his weight on Lupin and kissed harder. The hand that had been bracing him on the bed moved up to take off his hat and placed it on the bedpost where the plastic crown had once lived. Lupin hated it when he wore his hat in bed but it was usually only when he forgot about it. The now free hand moved to loosen Lupin's tie and shirt buttons. He moaned into the kiss as his fingers worked.

Lupin put his hands on Jigen's forearms with the intention of pulling them away but they just rested there limply when Jigen's fingertips brushed along his throat and collarbone. No one had hands like Jigen. They were rough with years of powder burns and callouses specific to his work. Jigen could touch Lupin's bare skin and the thief could pick out where the trigger guard and hand grip had worn the skin on his palms and knuckles to thick hardness. Lupin was surprised Jigen didn't have .357 permanently etched into his fingertips, stamped there from the loading of hundreds upon hundreds of bullets.

His touches were purposeful yet nuanced. Not forceful but more persuasive in their dexterity. Agile enough to load his sidearm in under five seconds. Powerful enough to no longer acknowledge the shock as it rode up his arm. The touch of a man with plans to make real. Jigen's thumb passed over the jugular notch at the base of Lupin's throat and Lupin felt the tough pad that belonged to his Magnum's hammer.

Jigen had once called his Magnum the only lover who never betrayed him. Lupin felt terrible for what he had to say.

"Jigen -" Lupin tried to begin but his words were swallowed up in the kiss. Jigen kissed harder as he pulled Lupin's tie free. His hand found its way under the shirt, teasing a nipple and making Lupin moan into his mouth. It felt like old times and yet Lupin wasn't grabbing at him. There were no long fingered and tactile hands pulling at his hair or undressing him. Jigen bit Lupin's lower lip and growled as he tried to spur him to action.

Lupin yelped against Jigen's lips and though his body was tingling and his breath caught in his throat, Lupin gripped Jigen's shoulders and turned his head so he could free his lips from the other man's work.

"Jigen, quit it..." He sighed shakily. Lupin's face felt like it was four different shades of red.

"Alright. Alright. You don't want it rough." Jigen tried to kiss Lupin again but the other man pulled away. He backed off just a bit and looked at Lupin critically. "Why the hell are you blushing? This ain't our first time."

Lupin wished he could falter. Wished he could hesitate enough to prompt Jigen to ask the question and make the connection on his own, but as always Lupin's mouth was always so damnedable full of words.

"No, I mean... What it is, is... I'm just not really up to it right now. I'm still a bit hungover, really dehydrated; I've probably got a little bit of a stomach bug coming on." Lupin laughed nervously through the lame excuses and mentally berated himself for choking at the last minute. Lupin would never have floundered to come clean with Jigen if it had been anyone else who was the object of Lupin's affection. It wasn't as if Jigen got jealous (as far as Lupin knew. Jigen was not one to share his innermost feelings with anyone.) but this was a doozy.

"Maybe we could, I don't know. Just cuddle or something?" Lupin knew that sounded both stupid and suspicious. He favored Jigen with a fragile hopeful grin.

"Cuddle?" Blinking rapidly Jigen pulled away completely from Lupin. "Cuddle? When the hell have we ever cuddled?" The gunman sat back on his heels and studied the other man. Lupin wilted miserably. He had panicked and it had understandably backfired. If his mouth had been running unchecked before it had just dried up as Lupin struggled to find an adequate answer. Those dark keen eyes narrowed. Jigen was done with this weird little guessing game. "Lupin. What the hell is going on with you?"

Lupin broke eye contact, unable to speak under that intense scrutiny. He swung his long legs out of bed and sat on the edge with his hands folded meekly.

"You're going to be pissed." He asserted in a lowly way. 

"I'm already pissed." Jigen grumbled. He kept Lupin in his sights like he would any other target. This time he was aiming for the heart. "You better tell the truth too."

Lupin did look at Jigen then, cringing and grimacing at his friend's blunt response. He scrubbed a hand through his hair and back along his neck.

"I am...seeing someone." It came out with a mild frankness as if Lupin keeping a civil self-assured tone was all it would take to win Jigen over to his side.

"Who? Where'd you meet this chick?" The question was immediate and stern. There was no way Jigen was gonna put up with another Rebecca and he'd murder Lupin before he'd suffer another Fujiko. Lupin pulled a face at the onslaught of harsh questions. He didn't appreciate the interrogation and Lord knew that if Lupin spilled it all, Jigen would throttle him. His eyebrows knit together in pique.

"It's not a chick. And what does it matter who he is?" He asked a little sharply. He paused just a moment then against his better judgment but being unable to help it added "What? You jealous?"

Lupin didn't mean to be so disagreeable with Jigen today but he was admitted on the defensive as it was and thought maybe he could stray Jigen from the topic if he got him frustrated.

Jigen just stared at Lupin for a moment. With slow measured movements, he stood from the bed. He stayed there for a moment, quietly letting the gravitas of the moment settle between them. Then, lightning fast, he yanked Lupin off the bed and put him in a full body lock. It was a tactic he'd used many times on Lupin, especially when the thief was being particularly bratty or secretive. 

"You wanna rephrase that question?" He asked as Lupin twitched and whined in his hold. Lupin strained, hand coming up to clutch at the surprisingly strong arm around his throat. He could feel his joints protesting as Jigen all but twisted Lupin's long leg across his back and Lupin's spine screamed as it was bowed the wrong way.

"Oh God! Ok, ok, I'm sorry! I take it back! I take it back!" Lupin stumbled trying to thrash but finding Jigen's dirty street techniques were just as effective as ever. He slapped his palm on Jigen's arm like a wrestler signaling a yield to a grapple.

"Now you gonna stop being a brat and tell me who this guy is?" Honestly, Jigen was kind of glad it was a man and not a woman. It made things less complicated.

"I... can't!" Lupin agonized. His face was going red again, this time with exertion. Lupin either responded to discomfort very poorly or with an iron will that even managed to surprise himself sometimes. Usually, the common factor was motivation. 

Lupin remembered one time when the three of them had been eating sukiyaki and both he and Goemon had wanted the last slice of beef. Goemon had won the rock paper scissors over it but Lupin had persisted that since he had put up the cash for the ingredients he deserved the last bite. Reaching for it had been a mistake. Goemon had shot out with his chopsticks, grabbed Lupin by the middle finger with them and bent backward. Lupin had almost immediately crumpled and conceded. Goemon calmly insisted he had only been using a fraction of his force as Lupin whined and held his hand to his chest.

But this was no simple bite of sukiyaki. Lupin would not compromise his newfound relationship with Zenigata by giving into Jigen's demands. Lupin had withstood torture with the right kind of incentive to keep him together before. He could put up with this. Maybe he was just stubborn, but Zenigata was too important to Lupin to risk his best friend's judgment and condemnation. The thief slowly began to lower his leg and bend his upper body forward, fighting against Jigen's hold in a slow agonizing attempt to straighten himself out and break it.

Jigen let go. He turned as Lupin tumbled to the floor. 

"The hell is going on with you? You told me about that Rossellini chick. You tell me about all the people you're dumb enough to fall for. What's so different about this guy?" He crossed his arms over his chest. Lupin rolled over out of his sprawl and sat up. He rubbed his nose to sooth it from where it was banged in the fall. He looked up at his friend in a sidelong way. Lupin did his best to be as truthful as he dared.

"This one, he's... He understands me. Better than anyone else I've ever met at least. He knows everything about me and he still wants to be with me." He explained. He held his hands up in a disconcerted shrug of surrender. "It's complicated and messy but, I don't know. I really like him. I don't expect you to get it. That's fine."

Lupin drew his knees up and placed his elbows on them. He rested his chin in his hands and was at once the picture of innocent hopeful concern.

"I just don't want to mess this up, Jigen. And right now, that could be really really easy to do."

Jigen took a long slow look at Lupin.

"We need to meet him." He said as he turned to the door. Lupin's eyebrows shot up and he began to rise a little. He only made it to his knees.

"Huh? That's it?" He asked stupidly. Lupin was gobsmacked by Jigen's response for several reasons. He wasn't expecting it and it had come across as both a necessary security matter and (Lupin could only hope) a kind sort of concern for Lupin's happiness. Jigen never liked out and out admitting that he cared for the others in their merry band but Lupin could read the gunman after so many years and found him to be fiercely loyal. The fear set in a moment later when Lupin realized Jigen would not take no for an answer and it would only be a matter of time before the jig was up. And then there would be the issue of convincing Zenigata to go through with it.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea. He's not one of us, you know. Not a thief, I mean. He won't be any help on a job." Lupin added as if that fact could dissuade Jigen. That comment reverberated in Lupin's head and it made the fact that Jigen had already met Lupin's new paramour feel even more ironic.

"You wanna play games, we're playing them my way. Mafia rules." Jigen said without turning around. "If ya like him that much we gotta know who he is. Especially if ya plan on keeping him around."

Right then, Lupin wanted to shout something along the lines of "You already know him! It's Pops! So just break my thumbs and get it over with, Don Jigen!" but he decided to count whatever meager blessings he had that Jigen was letting him off so easily. Lupin decided the man could be downright frightening when he wanted to be.

"Ok, well, I'll talk to him. But no promises." Lupin conceded, getting to his feet. Jigen stopped with his hand on the doorknob. 

"Tonight. Don't want you to give him time to leave." The smile he shot Lupin was just on the wrong side of evil. "Think of it as dinner with the folks." He left the room with a dark chuckle. Lupin stood astonished.

"Scary..." He murmured. He sighed and scratched his head. The rest of Lupin's day was going to be very very long...


	3. Chapter 3

Zenigata had cursed himself in the morning. He was too old to be drinking like he was a kid again and he was paying dearly for it now. It was a relief when he got into work and found that several of his colleagues were in a similar if not worse state. When lunchtime rolled around the inspector decided he needed something other than black coffee in his stomach. 

Without much thought, he knew just where he wanted to go to get food. It was a ten minute walk to the pub he had gone to with Lupin. The one with the Nubbel that had looked like Lupin. As he approached he noticed the subtle difference with the dummy from the night before. The little crown had been replaced with a black stocking cap. Zenigata stopped and stared for a moment. Finally, he rolled his eyes and shook his head with a little smile on his face and walked inside. 

The waitress was very helpful and understood, with a little back and forth, that Zenigata needed a bit of hangover food. The woman told him he needed _ahzezupp_ and _suurbrode_. The inspector wasn't versed in foreign, at least to him, food but was delighted when he saw it was a hearty cup of pea soup and a nice piece of meat with gravy, cabbage and potato dumplings. It was all very good. Not overly spiced but still tasty and it was sitting well in his stomach. The waitress came by with a wreath of full glasses of Kolsch beer but Zenigata declined and asked for coffee instead.

A man with a slight build entered the pub and stood in the doorway a moment, stamping snow off his taupe derby shoes. He was in distressed jeans that were somehow both tight and ill fitting and wore several layers on top that were all open to the elements including a cream turtleneck, maroon waistcoat and a bomber-style windbreaker in a eye straining graphic print of gold chains over red and blue swatches that could have come from the tackiest of thrift stores. It was a pattern made to evoke the expense pattern of a Hermes scarf but just came off looking garish. A thick knit scarf was looped several times around his neck and still hung nearly to his knees. He had a sandy blonde beard and glasses with wide plastic frames. Above a low bun, a black porkpie hat sat on his head.

He crossed the room casually, fiddling with something on his phone. He scooted into the next booth behind Zenigata so he was facing away from the inspector. 

"_himmel un ääd, bitter._" He told the waitress. His accent was high and light and floating. Zenigata couldn't help but notice that for a German accent, that was often harsh and glottal, it was quite nice. He continued to pick at his food not giving it a second thought. The waitress left and the man leaned his head back slightly. He spoke and the accent was gone.

"Oy...Pops." He called in a low voice. Zenigata sat up straight. He knew that voice. He knew it better than anyone else's voice. He looked around the restaurant but couldn't find his lover anywhere.

"Lupin?" He asked the open air. Maybe he had finally lost his mind.

"Hey there, old man." Lupin's voice was amused. The inspector turned and peered over the top of the booth seat at the other man. 

"Lupin. Is that really you?"

"Don't look." Lupin urged in a firm but gentle way. He didn't react or move his head to otherwise acknowledge Zenigata. "Don't want people seeing you out with any suspicion characters."

Zenigata bristled visibly then quickly turned around in his seat. He sat there for a moment not sure what to do before tilting his head down and resuming his meal. He hoped his hat would cover up his mouth. 

"What the hell are you doing here?" He asked quietly of the man behind him. Lupin sighed and waited a beat before he spoke.

"I had to talk to you." He explained. Zenigata started to respond but Lupin quickly hissed a shushing noise. The waitress had returned with Lupin's order and her wreath of Kolsch.

"_Danke süsse! Ich brauche das!" _Lupin told her in his light sweet accent. Zenigata heard the plate being placed down on the table. "_Ich bin fix und fertig! Ich habe__ zu viel getrunken! Verrückte tage, weisst du?_"

The waitress replied something and though Zenigata's German was poor he could pick out one or two words and more importantly the charmed tone of voice the girl used. Both she and Lupin laughed. 

"_Wenn ich muss. Kann nicht schaden_." Lupin answered and Zenigata heard the musical ring of a glass of beer being removed from the Kolsch wreath and placed on the table. Lupin thanked her in that sweet character accent and Zenigata made the connection as to why it sounded so lilting coming from the thief. It was a Frenchman speaking German with the melodic tones of his own language. The waitress left them.

"How can you drink after last night?" Zenigata admonished as he cut off a piece of potato dumpling and dragged it through the thick gravy before eating it. Lupin chuckled, more at ease now that Zenigata was tutting about his behavior.

"I've never been bitten by a dog and didn't snatch a bit of hair from it." He joked. Lupin dug into his plate of mashed potatoes and roasted apples.

"Wait till you're old." Zenigata said but he smiled a bit. He thought about how nice it would be if they were sitting together and enjoying a meal like a regular couple, like they had last night. He sighed and shook the thought from his head. "So you gonna explain why you're here?"

Lupin took a deep breath and held it before he let it out slowly. He took a sip of the beer, feeling like he needed it more than he knew.

"Jigen wants to meet my new boyfriend." He said into the glass, hoping to keep it sounding grounded but sounding flat and embarrassed to his own ears. That was the first time that word has been used in their relationship and Zenigata liked it. He smiled dreamily before the rest of the sentence sunk in. 

"Jigen!" He almost tipped over his soup in his exclamation. Luckily the pub wasn't that crowded and he was able to compose himself without looking too ridiculous. "How did he find out about us?" He hissed back to Lupin.

Lupin was glad Zenigata couldn't see his face of dismay and mortification. It all felt like a blur now that Lupin thought about it.

"I didn't tell him it was you. He knows I'm seeing someone but when I said I couldn't tell him who, he told me that if I'm going to be palling around with someone like this, he's gotta meet the gang." Lupin didn't lift his voice but he did sound just on the far side of panic "I had to tell him the truth! It's like he can see right through my head!" 

Zenigata could hear the panic in Lupin's voice. That was something he definitely didn't like. 

"Calm down. Just calm down." He said after a moment. "We'll figure this out." The inspector really wished he could hold the thief's hand but it just wasn't possible. "Can't you tell them I left the country already?"

Lupin took a big gulp of his beer and gathered himself.

"No dice. Jigen's thought of that already. Said it's gotta be tonight. Smart jerk. I sure am glad he's on my side." He added the last bit with a weariness that had the slightest twinge of inspiration to it.

"Tonight?" Zenigata said surprised. "What does he expect me to do? Get on tv and tell everyone that I've been with Arsene Lupin the Third for six months and we wanna keep seeing each other? I can't do that." He meant not only could he not get on tv but he also couldn't put out that they were together.

Lupin shushed Zenigata again, fearing that someone would hear the incriminating statement. He wanted to turn and look at Zenigata. He could only imagine the expression the inspector was wearing if he felt half the trepidation Lupin was feeling. The thought of it made Lupin's heart go out to the man.

"It's nothing like that. He wants the gang to make sure you're on the level or something. That you're not going to be trouble for me." Lupin explained. It did sound a lot like meeting the parents now that Lupin said it out loud. He fiddled with his food but had no appetite. He finished his beer.

"It's just Jigen and Goemon. I mean, you already know them. So that shouldn't be too hard..." Lupin added. He didn't know if that was supposed to come off as a joke or a shaky vote of confidence but neither option landed. Zenigata grumbled for a moment. 

"It's not like we're friends." He paused and looked down at his food. It had been good but he had lost his appetite. "Does it mean that much to you? You think you're gonna keep me around as- as your boyfriend long enough for this to be worth it?" The inspector was giving Lupin an out. If it wasn't worth it to the other man they could go their separate ways and no one would be the wiser. Sure it would hurt for a while but he'd faced heartache before. Zenigata was tougher than people thought.

Lupin slammed his empty beer glass on the table. It thunked hard enough to make the silverware jangle. Zenigata hadn't expected the loud noise and had startled a little bit. Lupin looked across the pub with a furrowed brown and clear determined eyes. Beneath his false beard, his jaw was set. That was not an option and it hurt to consider it.

"There's no two ways about it. We're going to have to come clean." He informed Zenigata sternly. That he seemed worth the trouble for Lupin made Zenigata smile.

"Alright. I'll do it for you. Where are we meeting?" He said in a resolved voice. Lupin removed his hat and scratched his head, stretching his arms out to the side and yawning. It was the easy casual move of someone who still hadn't quite shaken the previous late night off despite it being dinner time already. As he put the porkpie back on, Zenigata felt something flutter down the collar of his coat. A slip of paper. Lupin bent over his plate of food and made as if he was still picking at it.

"That address. But give me a few hours. I need to soften the boys up for you." He said.

"I've got work so I'll come by after." Zenigata said calmly as he took the piece of paper and tucked it into the inside pocket of his coat. He signaled the waitress for the check. "It's gonna be ok." He added reassuringly as the waitress walked over.

Lupin put his coaster over his empty glass to signal he was done drinking while he let the waitress deal with Zenigata. They made eye contact as she passed and he smiled at her. He didn't feel like smiling at the moment but he kept his cover up.

"I hope so." Lupin said resting his chin in his hand to hide his mouth. Zenigata stood from the booth but before he could walk out, Lupin lifted his head and said into the air "I wish I could kiss you right now."

The inspector's usually sure footing stumbled slightly. He gave Lupin a quick casual look before mumbling "Me too." 

Zenigata left the pub pulling the collar of his coat up to protect himself from the wind. There was no way of knowing he was being watched.

  
Lupin approached the hideout, his mind racing. The sun was just barely still peaking over the skyline, washing the city in a blend of powdery pink light and pearl grey concrete. Lupin had his fingers crossed that he could think of the right things to say.

Hopefully, he could get out of his disguise then sit Jigen and Goemon down for their talk before Zenigata made it over. If he could get the two men used to the idea before Zenigata was physically before them, the four of them could talk it out. Granted Lupin had no idea what they were going to talk about. Lupin scarcely knew how to explain his relationship with Zenigata to himself most days. It was foolish and a danger to his freedom and livelihood, but ever hopeful Lupin tended to push the consequences of his messy choices away for a later time when confronted by those warm eyes. Now, Lupin was going to have to face them head on and under the judgment of his two best friends.

Lupin let himself into the townhouse quietly. He rested his forehead against the door and took a calming breath.

"I should have known that was you in that shitty hipster get up. Had to look good for your guy huh, you traitor." It was Jigen's voice that said that. Lupin turned surprised. There on the couch sat three very angry looking thieves, including Fujiko who Lupin hadn't expected to be there. She stood from the couch in a huffy manner. 

"Please tell me Jigen is wrong. Please tell me he's just being paranoid." Her stance was defensive with her hands on her hips and she was leaning forward expectantly. Jigen growled from his seat next to Goemon on the couch. He had one leg crossed over the other and his arms crossed over his chest. 

"I'm telling you, I saw what I saw. He supposedly went to go talk to this guy he's been seeing and not only does he go in disguise but Pops came out of the same pub right before he did."

"_Fujicakes_!" Lupin nearly shrieked it but squashed the panic under a nervous laugh that he hoped sounded closer to pleasantly surprised. He approached her, arms outstretched. "You're...here! You made it in early. I wasn't expecting you...tonight, right now. Not that I'm not super excited to see you!"

He jumped on that last sentence as a disclaimer to any assumption of the contrary. Lupin took Fujiko's hand in both of his and grinned as charmingly as he could as he petted it. Fujiko pursed her lips and made a little scornful sound. She grabbed Lupin's mustache and pulled it off smartly. Lupin held his face and hissed at the sudden pain. 

"Oh please. As if you can act like everything is just fine." She flicked the fake mustache away and crossed her arms moodily. Jigen glared from the couch. 

"Fess up. Is Pops the guy you're seeing? Or were you bullshitting me back there and you're just letting him fuck you to help the gang? We all know Pops is hard up. Getting something out of it makes sense. Just didn't think you were that hard up, Lupin." It was mean but Jigen was beyond caring at this point. This was a bad idea. It jeopardized everything they had worked for and their freedom.

To say the words had stung was an understatement. Lupin whirled on Jigen.

"You followed me?! I can't believe you, Jigen!" Lupin spat. He peeled off the remains of his beard as he spoke. "Of all the dirty, sneaky things! You couldn't have trusted that I was gonna do what I said I was gonna do?"

Jigen all but jumped up from the couch. "You were actin' squirrelly! And seein' as you've been sleepin' with the guy who wants to put us all in jail I guess not putting my trust in you is the best choice I made all day! Don't try denyin' it either! He left marks all over ya!" He yelled back. Maybe he was a bit jealous but more than anything he couldn't believe Lupin had done this to them all.

Lupin's hand automatically went up to his neck and he turned red with anger at Jigen's hard words and embarrassment at being caught for such a stupid reason. Lupin snatched off his hat and the wig came off with it. He threw them both to the ground.

"Fine! I'm sleeping with him, alright?! Ya happy?! But I never-" Lupin struggled with the coils of his scarf, tangling them around his head in an attempt to get it off. He pulled the heap off over his head with a frustrated grunt "- _thought_... It would be that big of a deal."

"Lupin! Nothing could be a bigger deal than this! What were you thinking?!" Fujiko's disbelief and ire were on full display. Before Lupin could answer, she jabbed a finger into Lupin's chest. "Oh, that's right. You weren't thinking! At least not with your head!"

Fujiko sneered down the length of Lupin's thin torso in disgust.

"Ya didn't even think that it could be a trap? Pops knows us and he knows what a romantic pushover you can be. Didn't you think he was gonna get you all buttered up and swooning then scoop ya up?" Jigen growled.

"He couldn't have done that! It was all my idea!" Lupin replied, quickly wanting to defend his lover and at once realized how irrational that sounded. He slapped a hand over his eyes and groaned.

"You seduced Zenigata. What is wrong with you? That's pointless." Fujiko exclaimed. 

Jigen shook his head in disbelief. "You've gone off the deep end, man."

Lupin floundered, dragging his hands down his face. His face stretched comically with the pass and he growled.

"Look!" He snapped, spreading his hands in a definitive way "You guys don't get it."

Lupin moved to Jigen and put his hands on the man's shoulders. He looked at his friend with a fearful hope.

"I meant what I said back there. Him and me have gotten really close and I care about him a lot. This isn't a con. I fell into something really deep here and I need you to try and think about things my way." He confided as evenly as he could. Jigen pulled away. 

"I don't believe that. I can't believe that. It's just one of your little obsessions. You'll be over it in a month at most." He sat down hard on the couch, elbows rested on his knees. "And we'll all suffer cause of another one of your damn whims. I didn't think this could be worse than the Rossellini chick, but it is."

"This isn't a whim. Pops and me have been seeing each other for six months now. When he gets here you'll see." Lupin explained.

"Six months?!" Fujiko fumed "And what do you mean, 'When he gets here'?! You told Zenigata where we are?!"

"You can thank Jigen for that one. He was the one that insisted we all have this little get together." Lupin pointed at the gunman, glad to have ammunition against him for the first time since he had entered the hideout. Pitting Fujiko and Jigen against each other was dirty, but Lupin was desperate to take the pressure off of himself. He pulled off his puffy jacket and tossed it over the easy chair to emphasize his small victory.

Lupin's plan worked momentarily. Fujiko rounded on Jigen. To say the two had never been friends was a bit of an understatement but they had been mostly civil to each other. Now the two of them seemed out for blood. 

"You! I should have known you'd get jealous. We all know what's gone on between you two." She yelled at the gunman. 

"I thought it was gonna be some rich pretty boy, not Zenigata. I'm not jealous either! Don't bring any of that stuff into this!" Jigen yelled back. Goemon, who had been sitting quietly on the sofa until now, spoke. His words, though encouraging, did not reflect his stern unforgiving expression.

"At least he has chosen a man of honor."

Lupin's eyebrows shot up so far they all but rocketed off his head.

"Nobody asked you!" Jigen shot back.

"I'm simply stating that Lupin's choices may have been hasty," Goemon shot Lupin a dangerous look "But we know that Zenigata is not the type of man who would stoop to sacrificing his virtue merely to gain the advantage. And I would appreciate it if you didn't raise your voice to me like that."

That final thought was sharper and everyone in the room knew it was not a tone that Goemon adopted lightly. He stood and with one step was well within Jigen's reach. He stared hard at the man with a furrowed brow. His hand was on his sword.

"Guys, guys. Calm down." Lupin began. He didn't want this to escalate into all out war. Jigen and Goemon both fixed Lupin with a cold deadly look. Lupin swallowed hard.

There was a knock at the door.

All eyes turned to the door and for a moment the room fell into total silence. The tension was terribly thick in the air. At last everyone began to scan the faces of the others looking for a clue of what to do next. No one moved. At last Fujiko huffed a heavy sigh.

"Unbelievable!" She sneered. Fujiko strode to the door with the terrible resolve of a Valkyrie and opened the door wide.

Zenigata stepped into the room looking sheepish. He had worried that he was running a little late as he had gone back to his hotel room and put on the good grey suit that Lupin had gotten for him. It didn't look as sharp paired with his old trench coat and hat but he still wanted to look a little like himself. The looks he was given weren't the looks of surprise he had been expecting. He turned to Lupin to ask his lover when Fujiko had gotten there but the expression on the other man's face was heartbreaking. Zenigata disregarded the others in the room and rushed to Lupin's side. 

"What happened?" He asked taking Lupin's hand in his. 

"You did." Jigen answered coldly from where he stood. 

"I wasn't talking to you." Zenigata was on the defensive and if any of them made his Lupin look like that the inspector was ready to take them down. Fujiko watched Zenigata put his hand in Lupin's and she opened her mouth but no words came out. She found her voice after a moment and there was a firm controlled umbrage on it.

"No. You are not serious." When Lupin only responded with a worried look, Fujiko nodded her head tensely as if she had all at once come to a conclusion. "That's it. That's it. I am done here."

She crossed to the side table where her purse had been sitting and snapped it up. She tucked it under her arm and made a direct line back to the door. 

"Fujiko, please." Lupin called after her, rushing to her side. He stepped between her and the door, shutting it. He held out his hands to her in a pleading way. "I don't want you to storm off. Can we please just talk about all this?"

"Talk about what? About how he probably has a mess of squad cars waiting around the corner and you led him right to us?!" Fujiko pointed an accusatory finger at Zenigata but never took her eyes off Lupin "About how you're putting yourself in danger cause you can't drop this storybook idea of star crossed lovers? You're an idiot."

Beneath her animosity, Lupin could see and hear the distress Fujiko was feeling for him. Her concern often took the form of her lashing out at him and Lupin was still touched deep down, despite the hardness of the woman's tone.

"Fujiko..." He repeated her name in a calm composed way.

"Is someone putting you up to this? Is it blackmail?" She demanded.

"I'm not blackmailing him and I'm the only one here." Zenigata said in a low stern voice. "Lupin chose to be with me. Himself. I wouldn't make him do anything he didn't wanna do." He shoved his hands into his pockets and had the decency to look shyly in Lupin's direction. "The only reason I even came was cause he wanted me to." 

"Like we believe that." Jigen grumbled. His trigger finger was itching and he was glad he didn't have his gun in his hand or he may have shot the inspector already. "Or are you waiting to catch us in the act? Would look good for ya after all these years. Lupin tell you we gotta job planned for this weekend during pillow talk?" 

Fujiko wheeled twoards Jigen. "Well if Lupin didn't tell him, he knows now, idiot." 

Zenigata's brow crinkled as he fixed his glare on Jigen. "We don't talk about that when we're together." 

The gunman laughed condescendingly. "So you're helpin' us out now. Lupin gets you off so you can get us off, huh. We could work with that. I thought it would be Fujiko who would bend over to get in good with the ICPO instead of the boss." The mocking tone he used was meant to wound. He caught Lupin's eye at the last word and said it like he was spitting in the thief's face.

With a long stride and squared shoulders, Zenigata stepped closer to the gunman. 

"Don't talk to him like that." He said as he set his jaw. "I won't compromise my morals. It's still my job to bring you all to justice but..." He faltered. They were still working out their agreement. There were no hard rules to it. The inspector swallowed hard. "But when we're together the world stops existing. We're the only two that matter. I've never felt like that with anyone else." he looked over at Lupin and offered him a small smile. 

Both Lupin and Fujiko studied Zenigata, Lupin with a weary adoration and Fujiko with something less upset but still drained. Fujiko returned her attention to the thief. Her eyebrows were knit together and she allowed her unease to come to the surface. She just couldn't let herself to believe what she was hearing.

"Lupin, darling, what do you possibly expect to get out of this? It's going to end with you in jail with your heart broken. This is your life we're talking about." Based on the tone she spoke with and the way she gently laid her hand on Lupin's cheek, Lupin knew Fujiko was trying to be sympathetic but it didn't feel that way to him. It felt more like Fujiko was speaking to him like he was a child who didn't know what he wanted.

He always wanted to believe that Fujiko cared for him deep down. He placed his hand over Fujiko's own and wished he could make her understand. As much as he hated admitting it to even just himself, Fujiko almost exclusively saw love as an end to a means. To her, it was another tool in the kit and could always be weaponized.

"You're right. It is my life. Which means I get to choose what I do with it." He told her as kindly as he could. The betrayal in her eyes was hard to stomach. Zenigata smiled a little more confidently but it was short lived. 

"Then you really are an idiot." Jigen said darkly. "When he gets sick of you, he'll put you in cuffs and it won't be for some weird little bedroom game. Ya never told me ya had a cops and robbers kink. I could've taken care of it for ya instead of you getting on your knees for the other side."

The inspector turned and looked at the gunman. He knew what Jigen was implying but he didn't know if he should believe it. The bearded man had to have made it up to try and drive a wedge between them. It was something Zenigata could go over later. Now he needed to defend his lover. 

"I told you to watch your mouth. He's your leader, ain't he? Try showing a little respect." The older man shot back. 

"I'll treat him with respect when he stops acting like a lovesick teenager." Jigen countered. Lupin was trying his best not to rise to Jigen's barbs but it was getting harder by the minute. 

"So what if I am lovesick? What's so wrong with that? All it means is that I care. You have no idea what that's like. All you care about is your stupid gun and the next hit!" Lupin crossed back to where Jigen and Goemon were standing but only made it halfway across the room and stopped beside Zenigata. He tried to keep calm. "What did I do to make it so hard for you to trust me on this?"

"You lied to us." Goemon interjected. He was as always the most even tempered person in the room but his pragmatism didn't help Lupin feel any less like a kid who had disappointed his parents.

"No, I didn't! I was going to tell you. I just didn't know how! What do you think I was trying to do before Jigen tailed me?"

"Yeah? When was that gonna be? After we got caught were you gonna suck off pops to let us out?" Jigen spat.

What happened next was fast. Zenigata landed a left hook on Jigen's jaw and then Jigen was drawing his gun. Both men stood there. Jigen was aiming right between Zenigata's eyes. Fujiko had drawn her derringer from her purse and Goemon had immediately crouched into a fighting stance, his hand at the ready on Zantetsuken. The tension in the room was palpable. 

"I warned you not to talk to him like that." Zenigata said. "If you're gonna shoot me, do it cause its the only way you're getting me to leave Lupin. The only reason I came here was cause I care about him that much."

Lupin gawped at the standoff he was currently witnessing. He rushed to stand between Zenigata and Jigen's Magnum. He held his arms out wide in a protective posture. He was worried about Jigen's resolve in the moment, but it did nothing to tamp down the fire that had finally reached its greatest height inside him.

"Jesus Christ! Jigen, put that down! Be cool! Everybody be cool, damn it!" He shouted. His eyes were hard fixed on Jigen and he never once looked down at the barrel of the gun now currently pointed at his face. Jigen slowly lowered the gun but didn't look away from Zenigata. 

"Cuff me again and I'll pull the trigger." 

"It'll have to be next time cause I'm leaving." The inspector answered. Lupin let his arms drop and Zenigata caught Lupin's hand as he turned to the door. He gave it a brief squeeze before slipping his hand free and leaving. Lupin turned as Zenigata left and moved to follow him only a step.

"Pops..." He called after him, reaching out a hand but Zenigata had already made it through the door and slammed it behind him. Lupin turned to look at each of his friends in turn and the pain in his expression was overwhelmed by a blood-red anger.

"You're all too much, you know that?" Lupin was shouting now and he didn't care how bratty he sounded. "You're terrible! Self-obsessed, heartless bastards. Look what you did!" 

"Lupin. It's a whim. You'll get over it." Jigen grumbled holstering his gun. He didn't look at Lupin but went about his business in the townhouse. His cheek was still throbbing. Fujiko gave Lupin a sympathetic look.

"It's for the best, sweetie. Let him go."

"Don't tell me how to feel, Jigen!" Lupin called after him. "No one as cold-blooded as you has any business telling me what I'm allowed to feel!"

"Lupin, you need to contain yourself." Goemon intoned soberly. Lupin turned on him.

"You know what? You're just as bad as he is! You remember Murasaki? You said you'd be back for her! That was years ago. I'm sure she moved on and is very happy and here you are all alone because you screwed it up with her." Lupin knew that was a low blow but he was beyond caring about anyone else in the room. He was hurt and he was looking to return the favor. It seemed to hit a nerve by the way the samurai's face tensed.

"Don't speak of Murasaki. My training-" He began. A darkness fell over his face. Lupin didn't care. He was finished being nice and Goemon's wrath didn't scare him as much as the idea that his friends had just blown it for him with Zenigata.

"Your training did nothing compared to what you could've had with her. She was crazy about you, Goemon, but you were more focused on sitting under waterfalls and making yourself as miserable as possible!" Lupin turned to the room at large. "Absolutely none of you understand what it is to care about anything but yourselves! Damn anyone else who's trying to be happy! You're all too busy worrying about being too good for love!"

Lupin went to the door himself. He stopped with his hand on the knob and looked at Fujiko who was now the only person in the room close enough to see the pain in his eyes. The woman who had played with his heart so many times had seemed to forget that it existed and right now was filling with cracks.

"Some friends you are." He added before rushing out of the apartment and running down the street, leaving the door hanging open.

"Lupin! Wait!" Fujiko yelled as she ran out the door. She watched the thief's retreating back disappear into the night.

  
Zenigata pulled his coat around him to guard against the chill. He walked on, chin hunched against his chest.

"Pops!!" A voice called out from around the corner. Zenigata could hear the slap of shoes on the slush colored pavement and when the call rang out again, it was closer. "Pops!!"

The inspector stopped and turned in the direction of the sound. He saw Lupin shoot out from around a building, his arms pumping in his signature gait. He almost ran right past the street Zenigata was on but when he caught sight of the man's shape in the street lights he made a sharp turn, his feet nearly coming out from under him as he skidded through the snow.

"Pops!" He shouted again as he hurried over to Zenigata. He came to a stop before the inspector, panting huge plumes of breath into the night air. He swallowed thickly, silencing the breaths just a moment and he looked at Zenigata with wide frightful eyes.

"Pops..." When he said it this time it was with trepidation and relief. Zenigata looked at Lupin but made no move to touch him, his hands shoved deep in his pockets.

"That went as well as I thought it would." He grumbled.

"I know, and I'm sorry I put you through that." Lupin hung his head and rubbed the back of his neck. The hairs there stood up with the cold when Lupin pulled his hand away. It was a surprise to Lupin when Zenigata's trench coat went around him. 

"You dummy. You ran outside without a coat." the older man admonished softly. Lupin held onto the hem of the coat and smiled sadly. It was powerful with Zenigata's scent and comforted him. Zenigata's big hands rubbed up and down Lupin's arms to warm him. They halted their movement after a moment. He couldn't look at Lupin as he asked. "You gonna leave me?"

Lupin's head snapped up to regard the inspector when he spoke again. His mouth worked shallowly as he searched for the words, any words in the face of such a terrifying concept. He reached out of the coat and held Zenigata at the elbows.

"What? Are you kidding me?" He exclaimed. He tilted his head in an attempt to catch Zenigata's eye. "No. Never. I'll leave them before I leave you. I don't need them if I have you." 

It was a petty thing to say and an impulsive one at that but Lupin knew himself well enough to know he was often ruled by his current emotions, consequences be damned. The truth of such a statement was yet to be seen but in the yellow of the street lights, it was as true a statement as he dared. Lupin placed his hand on the side of Zenigata's face and lifted it so the man was looking at him. He spoke kindly.

"Hey. Do you have any idea what you do to me? You look at me... and I light up like a frickin' slot machine! All cherries and bells and lucky sevens..."

Zenigata chuckled softly and tilted his face into Lupin's touch.

"You're just mad. You need them. Don't do anything dumb before you all make up, ok?" He pulled Lupin a little closer so they were almost in a true embrace. It was Lupin's turn to look humbled.

"Listen to yourself. Telling me to not dissolve the gang that's been the biggest thorn in your side for years. All you're doing is making your own job harder." He warned. He had wanted the words to sound playful but he was far too emotionally drained to follow up on it. With a wide and admittedly goofy smile, Zenigata pulled Lupin the rest of the way into him. 

"It's my job to catch you, remember? If you got rid of them you'd have to stick to petty crime like the fragrance museum. You don't want me to be known as the ICPO inspector chasing a has been. What kind of a boyfriend would I be then?" He kissed Lupin on the forehead. There was always something so satisfying about being nearly a head taller than Lupin. Six months ago Zenigata would have said it was because he could look down at Lupin when he arrested him. Now he would say because they fit together so well and he felt protective of the thief.

The kiss on the forehead made Lupin's stomach do backflips. Lupin collapsed into Zenigata's arms. It had been the inspector who had been under attack back at the hideout but Lupin was the one who felt like he had been through a minefield. His arms linked around Zenigata's waist and he appreciated the wonderful sense of security when he felt Zenigata's reach under the folds of the coat to do the same. He buried his face into Zenigata's shoulder a moment in order to just soak in the relief of his presence. They were both still and silent a while. Lupin puffed a little laugh, at last breaking the silence. 

"You wore your good suit." He muffled into the wool. He squeezed Zenigata tighter. "You wanted to make a good impression."

"Well... I mean... That was part of it." Zenigata admitted. He was blushing. "But...when I wear it I feel... Bigger, stronger... No. No. That's not quite it." the inspector stumbled over his words a bit. He was an adult and it was hard to admit to someone he cared so deeply for that this suit was almost like a security blanket for him. People looked at him differently when he wore it. "I become the best version of me when I put it on. I've never felt like that before. I can do anything... Damn it. Did I really punch Jigen?"

Lupin began to shake in the inspector's arms. Zenigata went stiff as he felt Lupin tremble. 

"Hey. Hey, what's going on with you?" He asked a bit urgently as he tried to see Lupin but the younger man's face was pressed tightly to his shoulder. Lupin's tremors intensified and he gripped handfuls of Zenigata's suit coat. At last, they reached a head and Lupin threw his head back and cackled.

"You sure did! You popped that old goat a good one! I hope he has a big old shiner in the morning! Serves him right!" He crowed. That was definitely petty, paltry way to look at it but Lupin was still upset with his friend and more importantly he was reminded just how much passion Zenigata was capable of. That laugh could undue Zenigata every time. He chuckled. 

"Yeah well, maybe I shouldn't have done that. I do want them to like me eventually." He gave Lupin a little squeeze. Lupin was still grinning and giggling. He looked like a triumphant trickster god. Tears were stuck in his eyes.

"Good luck. Jigen hates everyone."

Zenigata wiped the tears from Lupin's eyes with his broad thumbs.

"Well, that's a relief." He chuckled. Warm dark eyes ran over Lupin's face. "Do I really make you light up just looking at you?"

Lupin pulled a mock face of surprise at the question. He pointed at his face just below the nose.

"Huh? Can't you see it? You're doing it right now." He asked with a sweet matter of fact air. Lupin's lopsided smile was filled with nothing but kindness and it reached his eyes, making them sparkle like the silver and gold of lamplight and moonlight off the snow around them.

"Hmm. More of a glow then lighting up. Let me see if I can fix that." The inspector said playing along. His hand moved from Lupin's face to the back of his head and the thief automatically tilted his head back. It always amazed Zenigata how pliant Lupin could be for him. At the same time, it didn't surprise him at all. Lupin's eyes were closed and his lips slightly parted before Zenigata even leaned forward to kiss him. The inspector chuckled as their lips met. To him, Lupin looked like an old film starlet in that moment. Though he supposed they looked like a film noir image as they were. The smaller figure wrapped in the taller one's coat as they fit together like puzzle pieces. The golden light of the street lamp shining down on them as the world stood still.

Kissing was one of the most beautiful inventions of mankind, in Lupin's opinion. An act so simple and so straight forward that in theory, its popularity seemed bizarre. But like explaining the blue of the sky to a blind man, a kiss couldn't be explained the same way it could be experienced. It was a physical thing but much more, it was a sensory nexus to a million different emotions and intentions that could make you react in ways you never gave thought to.

Lupin let himself kiss and be kissed in the silent street, focusing on nothing else but the man with him. Everything else around Lupin this evening had made him worried or angry, but this; this gave him the peace he had longed for since he had woke up with his throbbing head that morning. The kiss slowly broke but Lupin did nothing to move away. He didn't even open his eyes to begin with, hoping to commit this kiss, like all the others Zenigata had given him, to memory.

"There's that light." Zenigata said after a moment. He pressed their foreheads together and just held onto his lover.

"Jackpot..." Lupin hummed. That kiss had steeled his resolve. Yes, his love was irrational. Yes, it was dangerous. But it was real and strong and he wouldn't let it go. Lupin's eyes fanned open.

"Can I walk you back? Spend the night?" He asked. There was no innuendo to it. No pressure. Lupin just didn't want to leave Zenigata just yet. There was nothing more that Zenigata wanted than to walk arm in arm with Lupin back to his hotel then climb into his warm bed and just hold the other man. None of that was really possible though. Not safely. 

"You know we can't." he said after a minute. "Besides. You never actually stay the night. I always wake up alone. It's worse than not having you there in the first place. You need to go make up with your gang too."

Lupin didn't like to acknowledge how true that statement was. He would stay as long as he could when he did sleep beside Zenigata but always knew to be gone before he was noticed. He would wake when the morning sun was no more than a blot of sea green staining the otherwise placid night sky and watch his lover's form take shape in the sparse but growing light. He would trace the lines on Zenigata's shoulders. Crisscrossing sleep scars revealed from the shift of position and caused by deep, rejuvenating, motionless rest that would be gone by morning just like the thief.

He studied Zenigata like a Renaissance masterwork hoping in this pre-dawn land where he was the only wakeful inhabitant, that it wouldn't be the last time he got to do so before the bars of a prison cell (ones holding Zenigata for collusion, never ones for his own capture - those had lost their teeth to Lupin long ago) might separate them.

Lupin was always very careful to not wake Zenigata when he did go. That was the last thing he wanted. All it would take would be for Zenigata to open those dark sleep softened eyes and Lupin would be incapable of leaving. But he would run the risk a hundred times over to press a kiss to the man's forehead before disappearing into the first rays of daybreak.

Then it was out into the world where the air was not quite the right temperature and the bakeries were just beginning to entertain the notion of opening and teased the world with the scent of yeast. Lupin has tasted the freshest bread just about every major city in Europe had to offer over the course of the last six months and he associated its flavor with both separation from his lover and the still bed warm pleasure of his time with him.

Zenigata's final comment brought Lupin back to the here and now with a sour finality.

"Make up' nothing. They'll have to come crawling back to me at this rate." He informed Zenigata stubbornly. He softened a little and took Zenigata's hand, turning them to face back down the street. "End of the block then? Please? Before I have to ride back into battle over the embers of the bridges I've probably burned by now."

He started on a few steps as if Zenigata's answer didn't matter and he would do it anyway.

"They'll get over it. I swear you're a bunch of children." Zenigata chuckled. At that moment he thought about saying he loved Lupin. He wanted to say it but there had been so much said tonight that he just couldn't. He didn't think it would mean as much now. It was easy to say in these soft moments where the world and their circumstances didn't exist. It would be hard to say again in the harsh light of day when they would have to resume their roles as cop and robber respectively. Zenigata didn't want to say it to Lupin until he knew it would mean more than platitudes and wishful thinking.

"Don't make me a wash up, Lupin. Your gang may be a bunch of crooks but at least they're loyal." He smiled down at his lover as they slowly approached the street corner.

"You say that. You've never had to live with them." Lupin scoffed but there was amusement there. "My merry band of stubborn, pigheaded loyal crooks..."

Lupin laced his fingers in Zenigata's and felt more like himself. He rested his head against Zenigata's own as they walked.

"Y'know? The more I think on it, the whole 'lighting up' thing? It's not so much like a slot machine. More like pachinko, ya know? Louder. Noisy and over the top. A bit of a gamble; not entirely legal-" He lowered his voice into a funny mock whisper of conspiracy and embarrassment a moment at that then continued on with his musings "but overall a great time. Addictive too."

Zenigata laughed again. He couldn't remember ever laughing like this with anyone else.

"You got the noisy and over the top part right." He teased. That comment earned him a grumpy look from Lupin that only made him laugh harder. The look went away as soon as he kissed the thief on the nose.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Lupin reluctantly made his way back to the hideout to survey the fallout. He had spied Goemon's silhouette on the roof, a shape sitting crosslegged and meditating in the moonlight. Out of all of them, he was least angry with the samurai who had in his small way actually tried to entertain the abstract thought of Zenigata being Lupin's love. He figured now was not a time to extend an olive branch with how fresh the wound must've been after Lupin had gotten so upset as to bring Goemon's former fiance into it. That had been a nasty thing to do. Best to let Goemon cool off before trying again.

Fujiko had left if the absence of her motorcycle outside had been any indication. She made it a habit to withdraw when she wasn't in total control of a situation. Lupin was hurt by this. Her easy come, easy go approach to love had always rubbed him the wrong way but he had overlooked it when it came to their relationship. Easy go was tough but it only gave an opportunity for easy come. She always came back and Lupin always had another chance. But when the object of affection wasn't her, Lupin wondered if she'd be back anytime soon. He wanted to believe her concern for him had been real and altruistic but another part of Lupin was reminded that Fujiko only ever did anything if it benefited her and getting Zenigata out of Lupin's life in such a way only served her. The inspector would be far away from her work and the man she could often twist around her finger.

Lupin was not stupid to Fujiko's ways. He was just hopeful that each time she clung to him and promised him the world would be the time she actually delivered. Many nights of drinking and lamenting his heartbreaks had proven otherwise. He had lost count of the number of cigarettes Jigen had lit for him, breathing out on clouds of his own cigarette smoke Confucian wisdom on the follies of consorting with females.

Jigen. Lupin looked around the room for signs he had left. Lupin had hoped the man had gotten so fired up he had just gone. Stormed off with the intention of hopping a jet to Chicago or Vegas or any of the American cities a classless brute like him felt most at home in. Lupin found signs of the opposite. The ashtray and bottle of wine were missing from the table and Jigen's door was shut and presumably locked at the top of the stairs. He was probably holed up in there, dug in with the tenacity of a tick and refusing to run off on principle. Lupin scoffed. Let the cantankerous old bastard stew in there. He was in the wrong and if he wanted to hide in his room like a teenager who had been grounded, Lupin figured more power to him.

Lupin trudged up to his own room and collapsed into bed. He hated how empty it felt and his heart ached. 

The next few days had been tense. Goemon was nowhere to be found the next morning. He had left a note explaining that in order to "reflect upon all that had passed and come to a satisfactory conclusion" that he was heading to nearby Dusseldorf where there was a large Buddhist temple and cultural center. He would, of course, be walking so it would take two days there and back. That mixed with a stretch of meditation in what he deemed proper surroundings (what Lupin could only believe meant 'more Japanese') and the odds didn't seem very good for the samurai returning in time for the Monet job. They never were when Goemon became absorbed with his training.

Lupin had called Fujiko and she had told him quite matter of factly that all this had gotten too hot for her liking and with matters this bizarre she was going to have a pass on the job altogether. Lupin had pleaded with her but Fujiko would not be moved. She did add that she'd be in town until the end of the week as her hotel had a lovely spa and if Lupin wanted to take her out to dinner to celebrate the success of the heist to give her a ring. Lupin had hung up on her then.

That left Lupin in the hideout with Jigen. They were both equally angry with each other but neither of them was angry enough to let things come to a head. It was going to be ugly when it happened so they had both silently decided to not be the bad guy who set it off.

Jigen's approach had been to ignore Lupin completely. It was very tiresome watching Jigen stomp around the townhouse like he was a skeptic ignoring the poltergeist that was clearly roaming the halls in hopes it would just go away. It was extra annoying as it was Lupin who had rented the place out and Jigen, most likely low on funds, did nothing to leave as the others had.

Lupin had noticed that the spot where Zenigata had punched Jigen had indeed developed into an ugly bruise. The purple ring around the lower half of Jigen's eye socket was hard to miss even with the gunman's hat pulled down low as it ritualistically was. It was a petty delight and Lupin hoped it was tender.

Lupin for his part didn't go to Zenigata. He stayed in the hideout and fought the urge to sneak out every night in hopes of seeing his lover again. He couldn't trust that Jigen wouldn't tail him a second time.

On the day of the heist, both men were readying themselves and their equipment and it almost seemed as if the pair of them would fall into a shaky truce. If they both agreed to not mention it there was a chance they could both go about this job in a strictly business-like way and both continue going about things as they had before. They'd cash out and go their own ways for the time being. Perhaps when they next met up Lupin would be over his little infatuation or Jigen would finally be able to sit down and talk sensibly about Lupin's very real relationship with Zenigata. 

It was in the silence of the living room as Jigen was cleaning his gun and Lupin was studying the museum blueprint, did Jigen finally find it too difficult to hold his tongue.

"So does your boyfriend know where the job is or what?"

Lupin set the blueprints into a crumple in his lap and sneered at the gunman.

"Oh come on!" He heaved.

"Don't be so sensitive." Jigen grumbled. He didn't look up from his work. It had been an intentional dig. It'd been too quiet. He couldn't stand it any longer. "Put the map back out. We're short a man cause of frickin' Fujiko. I need to see where we're going."

Lupin held the blueprint almost protectively. He was not going to stand for getting the silent treatment for seventy-two hours straight followed by being insulted like Jigen had nothing to apologize for.

"I'm not being sensitive!" He barked.

"You are such a bratty little kid sometimes." Jigen reached for the blueprints. "Let me see, Lupin. I gotta know what's going on. Especially now that we're gonna have the ICPO breathing down our necks."

Lupin reared back out of Jigen's reach.

"No! Maybe you don't need to see em! Maybe you don't need to know what's going on!" He told Jigen. The gunman's comment had taken Lupin from zero to sixty and it was days overdue. "Seeing how you don't trust me!"

Jigen nearly bit through his cigarette he was so annoyed with Lupin. "It ain't you I don't trust! It's Pops! He's not gonna let you go just cause you got in bed with him a few times! His job is to catch you! One of these days your rendezvous is gonna turn into an ambush, you dumb ass!"

"If you trusted me you wouldn't have tailed me. And you would've at least tried to sit down and hear me out. But you decided that that wasn't an option!" Lupin began to smooth out and fold the blueprint. "You decided to be a jealous, suspicious prick so don't be surprised when I call you on it!"

"I'm not jealous!" Jigen hollered back. Standing, he moved to tower over Lupin. His voice started out low and even but slowly built in volume and anger. "If I wanted you I'd have had you. I know what makes you moan and I've had you longer than him and I still didn't wanna keep you. I just don't want our asses to end up in jail! So put down the goddamn blueprints so I know how to avoid the guy who's fucking you!!"

Lupin got to his feet as well. That was the most Jigen had ever said in association to their arrangement and Lupin didn't know if it had been purposefully hurtful but the arrow had hit the mark. Lupin lifted his arm and stiffly pointed at the door, the blueprint still hanging in his hand. He looked down and away.

"Get out." He intoned gravely. Jigen started visibly. His eyes traced over Lupin. 

"Come on. Don't be dramatic." He said after a moment. "Just hand me the blueprints and we can get back to work."

"Didn't you hear me?" Lupin lifted his head and looked hard at Jigen. "I said get out! I'm sick of people telling me I'm wrong for how I feel and acting like they know something I don't. You don't want to keep me? Well, you don't have to. I've gotten along just fine on my own and I don't need you or anybody else! It's my job and I'll take care of it myself!"

He bent and swiftly reassembled the remaining pieces of Jigen's magnum. Even angry, Lupin was quick and skilled with his hands, second only to Jigen's own. The chamber locked with a deafening clang and Lupin spun it in his palm to offer it, grip first, to the gunman. 

"I don't need you reminding me at every turn how you think I'm a whore..." Lupin hoped that had stung Jigen but decided the man was too heartless to actually be hurt. Jigen looked from Lupin to the gun. He paused then snatched it out of Lupin's hand. 

"Fine. I ain't coming to rescue your ass. This job is too big for one man and you're gonna get caught." The gunman slouched to the door, his shoulders hunched in anger. Pausing at the door Jigen threw one last jab over his shoulder. "Hope the floors in the jail aren't too hard on your knees." He walked out and slammed the door behind him. Lupin crushed the blueprint in his fist. His face went red.

"Get bent! Who needs you!?" He shouted at the closed door. He threw the blueprint at it in a livid but impotent gesture. It fell to the floor and Lupin collapsed himself into the chair, hands in his hair and head between his knees. He growled in frustration, letting it draw out and escalate into a full blown shout. At last, he uncoiled and laid back into the armchair, fingers still threaded through the hair at the crown of his scalp. He looked up at the ceiling, clenching his jaw and seething. 

His whole way of life had fallen apart in less than a week. His friends had all shown their true colors and proven to Lupin that they were only out for themselves. They all were unsympathetic to the possibility of Lupin finding true happiness. 

Did they think Lupin didn't worry about it? Did they think he didn't hold Zenigata at night and tremble with fear at the thought the other shoe would drop? That Jigen was right and Pops was just biding his time and the next time Lupin reached out to take Zenigata's hand he would come back with a handcuff around his wrist? It was an appalling notion that this man who made Lupin feel lighter than air would stoop so low. The thought of having to see those dark warm eyes watch him from across a courtroom or behind double-thick plexiglass made his heart hurt. It would be the end of him, Lupin knew it. He would lay down in his cell and die like a lovebird separated from its mate. No friends, no lover. It would be the last straw.

And now to top it off his heist was in jeopardy, due to a mix of disloyalty and the vain idea that his partners had better things to do. Lupin massaged his temples and considered calling the whole thing off. That wouldn't do, he decided after a moment's contemplation. He had sent a calling card to the police HQ across town and while he wasn't sure if it had even arrived yet that would look bad for his reputation. Speaking of his reputation, Jigen had decided he could step all over it and Lupin would be damned if he let the irascible old goat be proven right on this front.

No, Lupin would carry on alone. He had spent years going it alone after other partners had stabbed him in the back. One measly little heist was not going to break him. Go it alone. That was the way it had to be. So Lupin sat alone with his thoughts, thinking in circles and never coming down from the angry high Jigen had set him into. By the time it was time to go, Lupin had worked himself up into such a lather he almost jumped out of his skin when Goemon stepped in.

The samurai looked around the room expecting to see three inhabitants but before he could say anything Lupin shouldered past the man and out onto the street. Lupin was not in the mood for a lecture on heroism and ever logical honor. Goemon stepped out behind him.

"Lupin. What's happened?" Goemon could often see to the heart of the matter with his friends and could tell things had not improved since his short pilgrimage.

"Talk to Jigen. He's got plenty to say on it." Lupin spat over his shoulder. He pulled his coat closer around him and shoved his hands into his pockets. "Solo job now. Don't bother tagging along. See ya round..."

Goemon watched the man walk off into the growing chill of the evening.

  
Lupin tried to keep his head clear as he fought with the wiring in the security console. He had yet to remove his respirator (the narcotic smoke bomb had done its job on all the security personnel but the mist was still drifting thick in the air) and it was making his face sweat. The ventilation system was working overtime to pump the gas out of the building and needed to remain on until the air was clean. That required Lupin to disable the security cameras and infrared grid manually before he left the security room and entered the museum proper. This would have been easier if Goemon had just slashed the power box and knocked out the guards in the ensuing confusion. Lupin banished that thought as it occurred to him. It was an annoying task but doable. Nothing Lupin couldn't handle. 

With a satisfying spark and pop, the crossed and clipped wires responded and Lupin watched each of the security monitors switch off. Lupin checked his watch. 11:14. Ok. He had lost some time but he was still on track. The revelry for the last night of Karneval had started as early as ten with people in costume littering the streets and bars but Lupin knew it would reach its zenith at midnight when the Nubbel strawmen would be thrown onto their bonfires. Then and beyond was when the cops would be working hardest and it would be then that Lupin would have to make his getaway. Less than an hour to lift over two dozen paintings? Lupin assured himself he could do it.

Lupin quickly made his way to the first floor gallery. He thanked his lucky stars that he wouldn't have to navigate any stairs on the way to the loading dock. Especially if he was going to have to struggle with some paintings taller than he was. The air seemed clear now and he removed his respirator.

Lupin started with the smallest pieces, paintings of Camille at the beach or seated embroidering. He moved them in trips to the box truck he had parked in the loading dock under the pretense of being a heating technician here to inspect the vents. The vents had gotten a big blast of sleeping gas and now Lupin's truck sat in prime position. There was no one keeping the engine running with Fujiko out of the picture but Lupin had gotten away on a cold engine before.

By the time Lupin had safely stored twenty or so of the works, only the biggest, most cumbersome canvases remained. Lupin was determined but some of these pieces were going to have to be left behind. They were just too big to be moved safely alone. He cursed his rotten luck. Lupin used the flowers in each piece to ground himself. Gladiolus for conviction, Hollyhock for ambition. Red poppies meant consolation. Lupin admitted he had been doing a whole lot consoling of himself in the last few days. But now was no time to be feeling sorry. Surely Camille was cheering him on for his strength of will. 

Lupin redoubled his efforts. He could make one final choice. Taking one of the grandest, most expensive pieces and getting away was better than getting greedy and losing time trying to take them all.

Lupin made one final pass through the gallery, stopping to consider each, both for their maneuverability as well as their content. This one would have to count. He found himself, despite being so pressed for time, taken in by the works. Camille was in most of the paintings just a collection of forms and shapes. Colors and the illusion of movement more than a flesh and blood likeness (her husband had been an impressionist after all) but the poise and beauty the woman exuded all but leapt off the canvas. Lupin could feel Monet's adoration for his wife in every stroke and couldn't help but be infected by it.

He stopped in front of _La Japanoise, Camille In Japanese Costume. _She smiled sweetly over her shoulder at Lupin, a Japanese rose in appropriate regalia. Goemon had really been taken by this one. Perhaps Lupin could give it to him by way of apology for lashing out. Out of all of them, Goemon was the only one who deserved any type of forgiveness. He had made an attempt to see the silver lining with Zenigata and yes, he had run off on his own business but it sounded as if he was using it to give the whole matter with the inspector some serious thought. Lupin probably should have even let him come along on the job but he had been too livid and set in his ways when he had stormed out. Maybe Zenigata had been right in saying Lupin need not burn all his bridges. His choice made, Lupin was very careful in lifting the painting down off the wall.

Once the last painting had been put away in the box truck, Lupin closed the back and checked his watch. It was ten past midnight so he was running just on time. Straw men were being paraded through the streets as he stood there, causing a beautiful distraction. Lupin considered the whole debacle as he stepped up onto the truck's footboard and opened the driver's side door. Not a perfect score, but nothing to sneeze at.

All at once, the loading dock was alive with blue and red lights. A blinding spotlight illuminated Lupin's form and he lifted a forearm to shield his eyes. He could see half a dozen police cars ringing the area, one of which was parked lengthwise across the archway leading out onto the street. Uniformed officers were at attention, firearms drawn.

Lupin wasn't really surprised. He had sent his calling card after all. Of course, good old Pops would have thrown his own play together in response. If Fujiko had been in the driver's seat, Lupin may have been informed of the movement earlier but now there was no time to mourn that. Now it was all about the familiar chase. Lupin's heart thumped with excitement. 

Holding onto the truck's inner door handle, Lupin leaned out to see the only non-uniformed officer step out of a vehicle but much to his surprise it was not Zenigata. It was a thin man with dark hair, not much younger than Lupin himself.

"Lupin The Third! This is Inspector Maggiorana of the ICPO. You're under arrest!" He called through his megaphone. Lupin was very much taken aback by this. He didn't bother hiding it.

"Where's Zenigata?!" He called back. It was not a defiant command for information as much as a confused question. The Italian man smirked at Lupin. He was dressed in a navy blue suit and grey dress shirt. No tie as a little act of defiance. His dark hair had grown in the last six months and he wore it artfully swept over one eyebrow to hide his piercing.

"Inspector Zenigata has kindly offered his services to local law enforcement to keep the public in line. You'll be dealing with me tonight I'm afraid." He said with a cocky air through the megaphone. Lupin rolled his eyes. It was so tiresome when the young turks with everything to prove decided to take a crack at this when they saw the opportunity.

"Well, this'll be boring. I really should have a contract with you Interpol guys. It's no fun unless it's Zenigata." Lupin smile was cocky and his eyes glinted in the revolving light of the cop car's sirens.

"I'm afraid thieves don't get to choose who chases them." Maggiorana laughed. "As charming as the old inspector is he's too busy to deal with you. My tactics are a bit different. It will be good to keep you on your toes."

Lupin sighed in a disappointed way. A cloud of breath plumed before him.

"They're sending kids after me now. What a pain..." He shrugged, palms turned skyward. He shook his head. That made the inspector mad. He gritted his teeth. 

"You're just jealous because you're getting old and slow." Maggiorana signaled to the closest officer and a shot rang out. Lupin instinctively ducked behind the car door at the sound. He protected his head with his hands. The bullet missed Lupin by inches, shattering the driver's side window. Glass sprayed everywhere and rained down around the thief. He patted himself down and found himself to be unscathed apart from cuts on his hands from the falling glass. He had succeeded in making the kid's blood boil. It was a bit easier than he thought it would have been. That concerned Lupin.

"Really?" He called out to the officer "How classless! You're right, you are different from Pops. You don't play fair." 

Lupin kept talking as he crawled into the truck's cab. He moved as carefully as possible to avoid shifting the cab with his weight and tipping the officers off.

"But you missed. Maybe it was a warning shot. Or maybe I'm not as slow as you think I am." Lupin put his hand on the key and reached under the dashboard to find the switch he had installed earlier that week. "You want to keep me on my toes, huh? Well...I hate to be the bearer of bad news..."

Lupin turned the key and flipped the switch at the same time. The truck's ignition sprung to life, headlights joining the blinding display from a new direction. Something else began to grind and whirl and the two panels of the truck's hood split down the middle and swung around to the front of the grill. Lupin had bought the older model with the fold up hood wings for just this reason. The inner workings of the engine spun and jumped, now exposed and flashing in the spotlight. The hood hit the pavement with a clang and now took on the appearance of a train's cow catcher.

"...but it's you who's gonna want to stay on yours!" Lupin shouted over the roar of the engine. He stamped on the gas and sped towards the waiting police vehicles. Maggiorana dove out of the way as Lupin slammed into the car barricading his way. Several other officers also jumped to safety as the car went flying. The inspector pulled himself out of the snow bank he had landed in and angrily brushed himself off, his perfect hair mussed and wet. He sneered at the other policemen. 

"Well, what are you waiting for?" He yelled as he jumped into the closest squad car and sped after Lupin's truck.

The cowcatcher device kicked up sparks as it scraped along the ground and the sides of the close archway separating the loading dock from the street. Lupin retracted them as he took a hard left and sped off into the night. His intention was pure out maneuverability. Not the easiest of tasks in such a bulky vehicle but he had a head start and they were down a car. Two, if the deafening crash he had heard when leaving had been the car he hit sailing into another, which he believed was a good bet. In any case, it would be smarter to lose them in the city limits than to try and skip town right away by fleeing onto the deserted country roads where he could not try to blend in once he shook them. Lupin kept his foot on the gas.

Barreling after Lupin, Maggiorana tried to figure out where he was going. The streets wouldn't be busy because of the parties but surely it would be better to get off the main roads. Maggiorana smiled as it all clicked into place. A criminal often returned to the scene of a crime and there was a certain crime he had uncovered recently that he was sure Lupin was behind. He snatched up the walky-talky.

"Car two, come with me. The rest of you keep following that truck." He commanded. There was no response needed and he took a hard left down the next street as he made to cut Lupin off at the chase.

Lupin careened through the streets, weaving between what few cars were still on the road. The blare of the sirens and the flash of the lights in his rear view mirror told Lupin that his new friends had caught up to him. He took a series of sharp turns, left and right, seemingly at random in hopes of throwing his pursuers off. One or two took the bait, zigging where they should've zagged and going down the wrong street. Lupin fishtailed the truck but it remained upright. The paintings inside, all strapped down, shifted noisily. Lupin had lost track of where exactly in town he was by now but he figured he should focus on giving these cops the runaround and shaking them. Destinations were for later. Lupin screamed down the road deeper into the city center.

A few blocks away, Zenigata was standing by a small group of police officers as they watched the party in the streets. He was actually enjoying his work. Between the limited English of both himself and the German officers and one of his own men who spoke a reasonable amount of German, they were well organized. They were all in good moods despite many saying they'd rather be the ones at the parties than at work but what could you do? All the inspector could think of was how nice it would be if he and Lupin were part of the rowdy crowd.

It was the sound of the sirens that drew Zenigata's attention away from the spectacle. Police cars were barreling down on the street at an alarming speed. The inspector and his group cleared the street quickly and the police vehicles flew past.

"Sir. Are you ok?" One of the officers asked Zenigata. His face was pale as though he had seen a ghost. In fact, it felt as though he had. Zenigata would have sworn that the first car was being driven by Ambrosi Maggiorana. That wasn't possible as the other inspector was in Italy. Or at least he should be. 

Zenigata didn't answer the officer. He just turned back to the sidewalk. It was odd that he hadn't heard any intel on Lupin in the last few days. It's why he had volunteered to help the local police that night. It was even more odd that he hadn't been restationed as the trail on Lupin seemed to have gone cold. There was something wrong here.

The last police car dropped out of Lupin's sight as he put his foot down hard on the gas. They were not too far behind but just enough to give Lupin a short lead once again. Now he just had to find a spot to stow the truck where he could lay low long enough for the pursuing officers to follow the path before them and Lupin could drive out of town in the opposite direction. An alley or a parking garage. Lupin tried to scan the side streets as they rushed past. He was going so quickly he almost didn't see the crowd clogging the street. Lupin stood on the brake and tried to turn into the swerve. But between the snow on the ground and the truck's own momentum, this time it could not remain balanced and overturned. People scattered, shouting and pulling each other out of the way as the truck fell on its side and skidded to a halt.

Lupin lay in the cabin, suspended by his seatbelt. He was dazed and had hit his head in the crash. After a moment or two, he finally came to, groaning. He took in the situation and shakily undid his seatbelt to crawl out of the shattered driver's side window.

The thief had been so concerned with being two steps ahead he hadn't realized he had driven right into the heart of the student district where many of the street parties and bonfires were taking place. That was a rookie mistake. Lupin wobbled where he stood on the snowy pavement, only partially aware of the people in costume all around him. It was the sirens that brought him back to the here and now.

"Aw hell!" Lupin groaned. He staggered to the back of the truck and hauled the door open. It clanged on the pavement. "No way. No way I'm leaving empty handed..."

Lupin clamored in and pounced upon the first painting he saw. Camille looked placidly at Lupin from inside a window. Bushes of pastel flowers framed her. Lupin snatched the canvas up and tucked it under his arm. There would be no way he would give anyone the satisfaction of saying he failed. He would succeed with this one little victory as petty as it may have been.

"You're coming with me, Madam Monet..." Lupin growled. He left the toppled truck and pushed his way into the crowd just as the strobing red and blue lights came into view. They would have to follow on foot now and it gave Lupin a chance to disappear into the crowd.

He pushed past people, some vaguely aware of the chaos that had just happened, others already too drunk to care. His head spun and there was a ringing in his ears that was not helped by the music and shouting in the crowd. Lupin felt disoriented but pressed on, shoving aside people dressed as witches and devils, clowns and jesters and every creature in the animal kingdom. Someone going the opposite direction bumped into the frame under his arm and Lupin almost lost his balance and went toppling to the ground. Lupin steadied himself on the arm of a passerby who thought Lupin to be a drunk and cheered his apparent carousing. Lupin rushed away.

"Look! There he is!" A voice rang out.

"Kill him!!" Another called. Lupin all but jumped from his skin at that and saw the fingers pointing and camera phones being lifted into the air not at him but at a procession of ragdolls on the shoulders of men or lifted on sticks and broom handles. They were being marched in from every direction to a stage at the far end of the square. A man dressed in an undertaker's costume was shouting through a megaphone, listing off the sins of Karneval: drinking, flirting, gluttony. He would ask who's fault these sins were and the crowd would answer with shouts of "_Der nubbel_!!" and "Burn him!!"

Lupin stumbled on, unsure if the police were still following him but just knowing he had to get out of this claustrophobic jeering crowd. He had hurt himself in the crash, that much was certain and he needed to get to safety. He could see a metal cage the size of a pickup truck on the stage and headed in that direction. If he could climb up the cage, he'd be able to jump to the second story balcony on the building just behind it. From there, he would have the high ground and could make it up to the rooftops where he could put blocks between him and the cops. Lupin knew that was a long shot as he was having trouble just walking but it was the only chance he had.

People were booing and cheering and screaming and it made Lupin's head pound. The dummies were being passed one by one to a man standing on a ladder next to the cage and every time he received one he would hold it up for the crowd to roar at before dumping it into the open top of the cage. He was dressed as a voodoo witch doctor. His face was smeared with white skull paint. To Lupin he looked like Death but he rushed towards him. He had to get up that ladder.

Hot orbs of fire started to sprout like ugly weeds as torches sprung into life throughout the crowd. They danced hypnotically and, like the Nubbels, made their way to the stage. The lights made Lupin's eyes water but he focused as hard as he could on just moving forward. The crowd reached a fever pitch and just when Lupin was afraid he would collapse onto the snowy pavement, he spied the edge of the stage. He emerged from the throng and leapt over the steel crowd barrier that kept the sea of humanity safely away from the stage and its makeshift incinerator which would soon be ablaze. Lupin went running, hoping to make good on a final sprint before the torches were pressed through the holes of the cage, catching the defenseless straw men on fire.

He was only a few strides away now and Lupin reached out for the edge of the stage but as he did he turned his head and saw the young inspector from before rushing towards him. And he was smiling. The world seemed to slow down and all Lupin could grasp was that he had something in his hand and was aiming it at the thief. And then searing pain. All over his body. Spasmatic sizzling agony bunched his muscles and dropped Lupin to the ground. A taser.

Lupin collapsed in the dirty slush, seizing and twitching. The painting clattered to the ground. The street was awash in the sickly orange pallor of firelight and the hollow cheers of the mob. Lupin's eyes rolled back in his head and before he blacked out, he saw a familiar face looking out at him from the cage of straw men. It was the Nubbel made to look like him. And it was burning.

  
It had been a long night for inspector Zenigata. It was now almost four am and he was starting to get ready for bed. The crowds had slowly dispersed and the need for so many officers was made moot. 

Now he was alone. Though not really alone as the ghost of Maggiorana was haunting him. It was still off that he hadn't heard anything from Lupin, work-related or otherwise, in days. He was sure he had heard Jigen say they were planning something for this weekend but at the time he'd been too angry to acknowledge it. 

He sighed as he hung up his hat, coat and suit jacket in his small closet. The inspector thought he might want to send a message to Lupin tomorrow. Maybe some pansies to remind Lupin to think of him, Some chickweed to request a rendezvous, and a red rose for love. It was always easier to say things through their flowers. He smiled as he realized he hadn't had to use his little booklet to remember what each flower meant. He chuckled to himself, all thoughts of phantom almost lovers gone as he thought of the man he did love. 

Zenigata was just undoing the buttons on the cuffs of his shirt when there was a banging at the door. He turned to look at it surprised. "Who's there?" He asked as he looked between the door and his gun in its holster on the nightstand. 

"Pops. Open up. It's us." That was Jigen's voice. Low and urgent. Zenigata rushed to the door and pulled it open. 

"What the hell-" He began. It was startling to see not only Jigen but Goemon as well standing at his door. While Jigen could be seen as discreet Goemon certainly wasn't. Jigen barreled into the room. He took two handfuls of Zenigata's dress shirt, driving him deeper into the room. Goemon followed and closed the door behind him. 

"You son of a bitch!" Jigen growled. "You did it. I called you on it, to your face and you still did it!"

Jigen shoved Zenigata to sit on the bed and loomed over the man, legs akimbo and hands on his hips.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't blow your fingers off one at a time!" His left hand traveled back along his waist toward the Magnum everyone in the room knew was hiding in Jigen's waistband.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Zenigata yelled back. His eyes flickered between Goemon, Jigen and his own gun that were still in its holster on the bedside table.

"Don't." Goemon took a step and his stance at once became rigid and ready to strike. It would certainly be Zenigata's only warning. Any hope he had of reaching for his gun was put to rest.

"He went alone. He wouldn't have done it if he wasn't so bent out of shape with us over you. Is that what you wanted? Do 'guess who's coming to dinner' then play him against all of us so you could pick his lovesick ass off while he was off his game, all alone?" Jigen accused. His jaw was set and his lip curled. "Your scum, pal. Y'know that?"

"Deplorable." Goemon agreed solemnly. Zenigata ground his teeth together and his face turned red. 

"I told that monkey-faced idiot to go make up with you guys. It's not my fault he's too stubborn to listen!" He bellowed back. Being accused of just keeping Lupin around so he could catch him was really getting on his nerves "Wait. What do you mean he went alone? Where did he go?"

Jigen scoffed. 

"Cut the crap! You know he was after the Monets at the Walraft. He went it alone but he didn't come back. He's not with Fujiko either." He explained. He had returned to the hideout after he knew Lupin had left, not surprised to find Goemon had been turned away as well. Jigen hoped he could hide in his room mostly because he didn't have much in the way of funds, not even enough for a fleabag motel, and figured he might as well crash as long as he could.

Maybe Lupin would come home riding the high of his recent success and all would be forgiven. Jigen didn't want to suffer through Lupin's gloating but taking the opportunity to lean on Lupin a little was always a welcome one. It was that or sleep at the bus station tonight and try and make some scratch in the morning. He deplored solo jobs himself and often preferred to make ends meet betting on the ponies or sliding dice and switching cards at casinos but it would be slow going with no prep time so Jigen opted to try and avoid the man all together until he was called out. 

But then as the hours ticked by, Jigen knew something was wrong. Lupin didn't stay out that late on a job, especially when there was so much physical wealth at stake. Getting back to base and laying low was almost always priority one. All it took was a slow descent down the stairs to see Goemon sitting up awake, with that intelligent concerned look in his eye to know he was not being paranoid about this. One call to Fujiko's hotel room confirmed it. Lupin had not gone to her, hoping to flatter and coerce her with his riches as he was some times known to do either. Jigen's heart had dropped down into his stomach. He hadn't really believed all of his own barbs about Lupin being caught. They had been angry empty jabs. But under the single bare lightbulb of the kitchen, Jigen had rung the phone receiver in his hands and wished he had done things differently.

Now Jigen was not ready to play nice. He had most of the time considered Zenigata to be harmless, an annoyance more than an obstacle but the recent knowledge of his relationship with Lupin had painted the man in a new, more manipulative light.

"I checked the early morning editions and the rumor mill says that Lupin the Third was taken into custody by Interpol off of Zülpicher Plaza. I'm surprised you're not on the phone with Interpol HQ trying to get a flight back to Japan with him right now after you dropped the hammer on him like that!" He jabbed Zenigata in the chest with a boney finger. He lifted his chin just enough for Zenigata to see the malice in his eyes. The black eye made them stand out even sharper in the shadow of the brim. "Hoping for one more roll in the hay before super-max?"

Zenigata's mind was whirling. He stood suddenly, his chest bumping Jigen's.

"I haven't seen Lupin since the night I came to your hideout." He blustered. "Haven't heard from him either. No messages. No calling card." That struck Zenigata as odd. He slipped away from Jigen and went to the desk on the other wall. Snatching up the tablet, he opened his email. Nothing. Nothing in days. That was odd. As much as he hated emails from his superiors he usually heard from them regularly. "This doesn't make sense." He said after a moment. Turning to the other men, Zenigata shot them a skeptical look. "Did he send a calling card? He doesn't usually on solo thefts."

Jigen watched Zenigata suspiciously. He turned to Goemon and saw an expression he could peg a mile away. For all the social grace Goemon lacked, he could always tell when a man under stress was lying. Goemon's eyes said Zenigata was on the level this time.

"Wasn't a solo job til this afternoon." Jigen told the inspector "So Lupin sent the card out first thing yesterday morning. Didn't want to give you too much of a head start. You saying it didn't make it?"

"I didn't get any calling card or information that one was received." Zenigata answered quickly before turning back to the desk and opening a map to the city over all the papers currently covering its surface. "He got picked up at Zülpicher plaza, right?"

The inspector didn't wait for an answer. He found the plaza then found the street he had been on when he had seen the police cars fly past. Sure enough, they connected. Why hadn't he been informed? The only possible explanation was someone was having his emails sent someplace else. Could Maggiorana really have found a way to do that? Zenigata huffed a laugh to himself. 

"Of course he could. He'd do anything to get ahead." He slammed his fist on the table. "Damn it."

Goemon connected the context clues.

"A rebellion in your ranks?" He surmised.

"You could say that." Zenigata turned back to the thieves. "Ambrosi Maggiorana. He's a ladder climber just looking to bag a high profile case. I worked with him in Venice six months ago. Lupin got away and I think he took it personally. Collaring Lupin would look good for him."

"This guy came all the way from Venice to show you up?" Jigen asked. He crossed his arms and took a stance that said he didn't like any of this. There was a new factor to this situation and Jigen didn't care much for a wild card. Zenigata shook his head. 

"I don't think it's about me." Flashes of that dark club where he had pushed Maggiorana away played in his head. The man hadn't seemed too upset by it though. Even when they'd seen each other in the next few days it had been professional. "I think it's all about Lupin besting him in Venice. There was a... riddle Lupin left at his crimes and Maggiorana never solved it."

"Sounds like something Lupin would do." Jigen grumbled. He scrutinized Zenigata "So... How do we get him out? If this was an ICPO arrest you can just walk in and take Lupin with you."

"I... I can't." Zenigata said. His heart had dropped down into his stomach and he felt sick. "There's nothing I can do."

"What? Come on, don't give us that crap!" Jigen thundered. The look on the man's face was pitiful. He tossed his head insolently. "This is where the rubber meets the road, Pops. Did you think it wasn't going to come to this? It's not like you can have it both ways! But you know what? Either way, you get Lupin. That's what you always wanted. No risk to you, right?"

The inspector looked at the floor. His expression was far away. 

"Lupin wasn't brought in by me. I might have been able to figure out how to stay close if I had, but Maggiorana did it. I could have tried to get his sentence reduced or at least had him sent to a good prison where he'd be comfortable. It was my task force and I couldn't do the job so that's not gonna happen now. They'll ship me back to Japan and put me on a new case if they don't force me to retire." Zenigata grumbled. He looked at Jigen and hoped that the man could see how much this hurt him. "The way he's been collared, I lose him forever."

Jigen felt a vice clamp down in his chest when Zenigata looked at him with that expression on his face. It was the same look Lupin had turned on him when he was talking about the person he had met. The one he was afraid of losing. That spear of heartbreak had run Jigen through more times than he'd like to admit. It was often easier to not think of Sister Angelica and the landmine that had taken her from him or Cicciolina, dead years before Jigen's own Magnum had stopped her heart, but the look in Zenigata's eyes brought it all to the surface unbidden. It made the hot anger multiply in him. He took Zenigata roughly by the shoulders.

"Then do something about it! You can let them give you a gold watch and a pat on the head and railroad you into retirement or you can stop playing by their rules! You afraid of being a crooked cop? Well, I'll let you in on a little something. You were a crooked cop the minute you climbed into bed with Lupin." He spat. Although the urgency in Jigen's tone remained as it was, the hold Jigen had on the man loosened just the slightest bit. Jigen looked down and to the side, obscuring his face behind the brim of his hat. "It's a hard place to crawl out of. Believe me. I get it. But you can't go around being ashamed of it."

Jigen let go of the inspector. He tilted his chin a bit and Zenigata could see a smile on Jigen's face. It was pained and thin. 

"Lupin's not someone to be ashamed of." He added.

"Jigen's right," Goemon interjected. He stepped forward to stand beside his partner. Jigen stepped away, hands stuffed in his pockets as if saying his piece had been draining and remaining that close to others wasn't helping. Goemon scrutinized Zenigata with clear piercing eyes. "You know what is honorable and I respect your hesitation to go against your morals but you must consider this not just as a police officer but as a man. Your obligation to duty is at war with your innermost feelings and I assure you that upon reflection, you will find that what is just and what is unjust is not always reflected by the law."

"It's not about what I want." Zenigata said shaking his head. "Lupin has outstanding warrants and was brought in by an ICPO officer. He's legally been arrested." He turned away and started piling up the papers on the desk. He'd mourn the loss of his lover once the other men had left. It was possible he'd at least get to say goodbye.

"If you loved him as much as you say you do, you'd step up and help him. Otherwise, you just going to prove me right." Jigen said it and somehow it was as cool as ever. It was a last chance for Zenigata to help them do things the easy way. Jigen wasn't going to beg. He stood by the door to illustrate his point. Goemon looked back at Jigen and then to Zenigata, his strong impassivity cracked and a note of apprehension peeking through. His time to meditate had opened his mind to many possibilities and he hoped one of the worst ones would not come into being.

The inspector's hand clenched around a picture of Lupin from a security camera. He could barely breathe. Why couldn't he make these men understand? 

"I can't. Either I betray Lupin or I betray who I am. I can't win. As much as I... care for Lupin I still have to live with myself." Zenigata swallowed hard around the lump of emotions in his throat. "I'll do what I can for him within the legal system but I can't do anything more."

Silence held in the room a moment and it felt crushing to Zenigata. At last Jigen spoke, turning to the door and opening it.

"Coward." With that, the gunman trudged out of the hotel room. Goemon hesitated a moment longer. He pinned Zenigata down with a hard stare that spoke of disappointment and anger carefully held behind the veil of stoicism. Then he too left on swift silent feet.

Once the door was closed Zenigata collapsed into the desk chair. He ignored the feel of hot tears spilling down his cheeks as he sat there for a moment. He WAS a coward. The man he loved was in danger and he would let his morals separate him from the only person who had ever made him feel this way. What would his ancestors think? Would they be more appalled that he was bedding a criminal or that he was turning his back on his lover? He could not know.

It all hurt so much. The only thing he wanted now was Lupin safe in his arms. Those warm chocolate eyes looking up at him as they lay together in bed and that mischievous smile that always happened before a kiss. He wanted his lover, his Lupin. But what could he do? Maggiorana had truly beaten him. 

Unless the man left a trail. Zenigata knew his M.O. He had seen it first hand in the club. There had to be some connection. 

Wiping the tears away, Zenigata picked up his tablet. Maybe there was some way he could help Lupin. He just had to figure out how.


	5. Chapter 5

Things had not gone easy for Lupin once he had gained consciousness. It had not been sleep; sleep would have been rejuvenating. It had been inky darkness that gave way to pain as the barbs from the taser gun had been removed from his side, then the wound given a cursory examination, a bandage and not much else. A light was shined in his eyes and through the haze of confusion he heard someone mention the words 'mild concussion' and 'no further hospital stay'. Then he was dragged back to the squad car. His head pounded and Lupin was having trouble focusing. Two sets of arms were holding him up as he was hauled along and his throbbing weak legs were his only concern. He couldn't entertain the idea of slipping his cuffs at the moment.

The next place Lupin was thrown into was not a cell. He could have only hoped for a cell. A cell had a cot. He could lay down and try to rest. If he could rest he could kickstart his brain back to any semblance of organization, he could think of a way out of this mess. At least they would have taken his cuffs off in a cell.

Instead, Lupin was put into an interrogation room with a hard buzzing fluorescent light that didn't help with his headache. His cuffs were attached to the table through a metal loop and he was left there. For hours. The light and buzz kept him from truly resting and his whole body ached with what could have been a mix of whiplash and the after-effects of being tased. Lupin wrapped his hands around his head and tried to block it out. After a while, Lupin switched to idly looking along the length of the room. Three walls of painted cinder blocks and one with the familiar reflection of a one-way mirror.

Lupin regarded his reflection. He looked hollow faced and pale. The room had stopped spinning hours ago and his headache had lessened but he still hurt all over. Lupin looked beyond his image into the mirror. He smiled dolefully.

"Hey...where's my phone call...?" He asked in a croak. His mouth was dry and he felt nauseated. He received no answer. His eyes shifted up to the red dot of the security cam, glowing in a high corner of the room like the eye of a vampire bat in a horror movie castle. "What about you...?"

After a moment the door opened. In stepped the young inspector Lupin had encountered at the museum. He held a thick manila envelope. He smiled at Lupin as he dropped the envelope on the table. 

"Who exactly would you call if I let you?" Maggiorana asked. He half sat on the edge looking every inch the inquisitor. "Your gang? That would look very good for me if I captured all of you together. Or maybe it's someone else." The man arched an elegant eyebrow at Lupin. "Your bodyguard perhaps?"

Lupin tried to keep his expression neutral but he was taken aback by the mention of his secret nickname for Zenigata. His mind was taxed but Lupin urged himself to pull it together. 

"You're from Venice, huh?" He replied. His smile was still weak and dismal but a spark had entered his eyes. A spark that could soon become a fire if properly fed. Maggiorana favored Lupin with a little half smile.

"Yes. I was with the Venice police back then. I worked closely with Inspector Zenigata through your outlandish fit of affection for this bodyguard. He must be some man." He tilted his head back a little. "It could be a woman I suppose but... I usually can tell with these things."

This one wanted to play with Lupin. He was not the straight forward type like Pops, always right to business. He was cocky. Lupin indulged him.

"That so? Well, I am a lover of all women but you are right in that I'd never want one as a bodyguard. Not that I don't think they could handle it. On the contrary, some of the most dangerous killers I've ever met were women. I just couldn't live with myself, knowing I put a beautiful lady in harm's way for my own safety." Lupin ignored the sandpaper scrape of his throat and tried to keep things conversational. It always infuriated the hot shots to no end when you refused to sweat. The Italian chuckled. 

"I'm always right with these things." He picked up the manila envelope and pulled out three photos. "I also believe that all this goes beyond friendship." Maggiorana added before dropping the photos in front of Lupin as he read each one. "With longing. With admiration. With love. It's cute really. So hard to find a man so devoted." Smirking he leaned into Lupin's space. "I'd love to know who he is."

"Why? Looking for a hot date?" Lupin chuckled. He leaned back as far as his cuffs would allow in a casual way that made it look as if he had done it on a whim to be more comfortable in his metal chair but there was an air of superiority in it at his quick wit. Maggiorana glared at Lupin for just a second.

"I don't need any help finding dates." He said in a slightly peevish tone. A moment later the mask was back in place. He smiled and pushed himself off his perch on the table. "You're going to jail for life. There's really no reason to interrogate you except I need to know who that bodyguard is." Walking around the table as he spoke, Maggiorana turned back to Lupin when he was across from him. His expression wasn't as cheery as it had been before. "I don't like that you made me look like a fool so you could leave him messages. You can either tell me or I'll find out myself. It's better if you cooperate."

If cops were like dogs this one was less German Shepard and more hunting terrier, yappy and temperamental but yearning for the need to not only retrieve the game but kill it before bringing it back to its master.

"If there's no reason to interrogate me and you'll just find out on your own, why are we even here I wonder. Maybe you should just let me go now then. Hate to waste your time." Lupin said drolly. In reality, he felt like he could keel over anytime but buried it under his purposefully grating humor. He picked up the photo of his name painted across the wall in the Peggy Guggenheim museum and observed it with pride. "I hear only a fraction of the paintings from the Guggenheim have been recovered since I redecorated. And I nearly cleaned out the Walraft tonight. I was almost two for two with you there, kid. But you just couldn't stand by and let me steal a whole gallery's worth of art twice, is that it?"

Maggiorana's eyes were cold but he kept smiling. "But you didn't in the end. You failed and you'll stay until I know what I want to know." Without ceremony, the inspector shook out the rest of the envelope. Papers and a few other pieces of evidence in clear plastic bags slid across the table. "I was going to be nice. I would have let you see your bodyguard one more time before putting you away but I guess I'll have to arrest him too." It was said in an offhand way as he shifted through the things on the table clearly in no rush.

"I don't know if it's as easy as all that. He is damn clever." Lupin replied. He tossed the photo down on the pile and rested his chin on his fist. The chain of his cuffs traveled through the loop to accommodate and his other hand was pinned to the table. The cuffs had been put on too tight and they bit into Lupin's wrists. He suspected that had been on purpose as in his state post tasing Lupin was surely no threat to anyone. Tactics like that, working within the system to abuse and coerce suspects, were the work of a rookie in Lupin's opinion. Had Lupin had been more cooperative upon Maggiorana's entry, he was sure the good cop bargain of giving Lupin a little room to breath would have been offered in short order. The cuts all over Lupin's hands from the shattered car window would make it very unpleasant when he did slip the cuffs but he would rather deal with that later than let Maggiorana have any satisfaction.

"Let me ask you a question, Officer Venice. Why do you want my bodyguard so bad? You can't pin anything on him. He didn't do anything. What good does knowing who he is do you?"

Maggiorana stopped in his search. His eyes locked with Lupin's. "You're a thief. I'd think you'd understand that sometimes you just want something to have it." Returning to sifting through the papers and bags he found what he was looking for and held it out of Lupin's sight. "Your bodyguard did, in fact, commit a crime."

Lupin eyed the clear evidence bag. Inside was a black leather glove, partly smoothed out but still shot through with wrinkles as if it had been left in one position for days. It was dirty with road salt and had a white stain dried across the palm. Lupin stared at it, hoping his poker face was still intact. There was no way that could be what he thought it was, Lupin told himself.

"S'that?" He asked, affecting an air of disinterest.

"Proof." Maggiorana smiled like a spoiled child who had gotten his way. "I received some intel that a man matching your description was said to have been seen during Karnival. I canvased the pubs in the area and they said they confirmed you had been there with another man. You danced with him. Kissed him in public. Who else could it be but that bodyguard you seemed so obsessed with?" The last part was said with sarcasm and a roll of the eyes from Maggiorana. It spoke of how little Maggiorana liked the idea of monogamy. "It was very lucky I found this in the snow on a side street." The baggy was tossed down in front of Lupin. "It has your semen on it. The lab tested it. Either you were sexually assaulted or you performed indecent acts in public together. If your bodyguard wasn't a criminal before than he is now."

Lupin rested both palms down on the table and stared at the bag. How in all of the damn city could this guy have found one stupid little glove? In the snow, no less! That was both astounding and very upsetting. He had to protect Zenigata. Lupin laughed the whole thing off thinly.

"Cute. All that proves is that I was there. Who's to say that isn't my glove? Who's to say I didn't get a little frisky by myself after a few beers. Scandalous, I know, but the chance of getting caught can be an aphrodisiac." There was a bawdy double entendre to that comment coming from a career thief currently in custody and Lupin didn't curtail it. He instead seemed to bask in it, an act of rebellion against the officer. "A little public indecency charge is nothing on a wrap sheet like mine."

Lupin had a little trouble reading Maggiorana's expression but like a glass of wine, there were notes and hints and layers. Annoyance and disgust were there, yes, but also frustration and down below all that, a subtle kind of insight. Lupin quirked an eyebrow at Maggiorana and gave him a hard contumacious smile. Best to lead him away from the topic altogether.

"But I don't know what got you so interested in that guy anyhow. He's small potatoes. You got me. That's for the big cigar. Good job." It was a low and defiant and confident sounding voice. Let Maggiorana think Lupin saw him as a worthy rival. The kid had to have a vain streak in him. That was clear by his meticulous appearance. It was nothing like Zenigata's no-nonsense, sometimes barely put together look. It was not the look of anyone who dedicated their life to their job as the inspector did. Maggiorana cared about how the world saw him first and foremost.

The inspector almost ground his perfect teeth at Lupin's flippant behavior. 

"I. Need. To know." He ground out. "I have to know who could be worth this much effort." He waved his hand over the pictures of the Venice crime scene. "You're going to tell me or I'll -" He stopped himself before he said something he'd regret. "Whatever." The inspector grumbled impatiently as he straightened his suit coat and ran his fingers through his hair, momentarily uncovering his eyebrow piercing. "We pulled prints from the glove. They weren't yours and I told the forensics team to wait before they ran them through the system. I thought I'd give you a chance to save yourself before I did it but you are clearly choosing to be uncooperative."

That caused pause in Lupin. He was sure it had also broken his confident facade based on the smile that pulled the edge of Maggiorana's mouth. Maggiorana expected Lupin to give up his bodyguard, perhaps in exchange for some kind of leniency and the idea that Lupin wouldn't incriminate another to save his own skin seemed to be a forgein one to the Italian. Lupin lowered his head and smiled sadly.

"I see." He said in a soft voice. It spoke of newfound, mournful knowledge. "You've never been in love. I feel sorry for you." 

"Love isn't real." Maggiorana said with bitterness and finality. There was something there behind the pomp. "I'll give you one more chance Lupin. Tell me who he is. My first guess was Daisuke Jigen when the bartender said your companion was an older man. Though it could be Goemon Ishikawa. Both have protected you in the past so either could be seen as your bodyguard." He walked around the table as he spoke. With mock concern, he leaned into Lupin. "Just tell me who he is. I can make it easier for the both of you. I might be able to house you in the same prison. You just have to tell me."

While Lupin owed Maggiorana nothing, Lupin honestly meant it when he said he felt sorry for him. Anyone who said love didn't exist was truly pitiable in Lupin's eyes. He had seen love at work so many times and so many places. He had felt it in the arms of every lover he had ever laid with, no matter how brief. He had witnessed it do great good and misguided evil and now he would use it as his shield to protect Zenigata, even at the expense of his own freedom.

A serene calm washed over Lupin, overpowering the pain of his body and the trepidation of his heart. Lupin lifted his head and looked out across the room.

"I don't know why Interpol decided to send a guy like you to back up Pops. You don't know thing one about me. If you did, you'd understand." Lupin turned his gaze on Maggiorana. His eyes were clear and searching and they disarmed with their earnestness but there was also a fire in them that was stronger than ever. "Lupin the Third's love is not for sale."

Maggiorana cuffed Lupin across the face with his fist so hard that if it hadn't been for the handcuffs the thief would have gone sprawling to the floor. Lupin's chin caught the table as his chair skidded out from under him with the pitch of his body. He grunted and his teeth clacked together with the impact. He remained on his knees, stubborn force of will and his shackled hands the only things keeping him from crumpling into a heap on the floor. To an outsider, he may have looked like a parishioner praying. 

"You're going to regret that." He growled at Lupin as the other man was still reeling. Those perfect teeth were gritted in frustration again. How could he not solve this riddle? Jigen and Goemon were the only men Lupin was regularly associated with. That's when he remembered Lupin's words and a dark gravely voice in a club. Zenigata had asked him to call him Pops as they kissed in the back room. It all made horrible, wonderful sense. The fact they could only pull partial prints off the gloves was a fact Lupin didn't need to know. He needed Lupin to admit it.

"You aren't the only one who will regret that I caught you. Zenigata is in trouble too. He'll be lucky if they allow him to stay on a desk job. More likely than not he'll be fired. It's about time actually. He's a fool. Best thing to happen to the ICPO actually." With his back to Lupin, Maggiorana smiled to himself. Lupin processed what Maggiorana was saying and it may have been because his head was spinning but that didn't make any sense.

"What're-" Lupin swallowed thickly. He tasted blood. Split lip, he surmised. "What are you talking about? You took me in, but it's Pop's case. If you got put on it, Zenigata's your boss. Your success is his success..."

"Not necessarily." Maggiorana said as he turned to look at Lupin. "He wasn't there when I captured you. He hasn't checked in on his case. He's completely in the dark. I, on the other hand, I have taken over his daily duties. His own men will tell you that he's been absent of late. It's clear he's not good at his job. He's an excellent fuck though." He smirked at Lupin as if they were friends gossiping over brunch. Lupin was sure he had misheard Maggiorana that time. His heart jumped up into his throat and the thief felt as if it might drop out of his mouth with a sickening splat onto the table at any moment. 

"What...?" The word was past Lupin's lips before he could restrain it. The one-two punch that Maggiorana was muscling Zenigata out of his own investigation coupled with the second lewd comment had thrown Lupin for a loop and he was fighting a miasma of shock and fury inside himself. That smug self-satisfied smile spread over the inspector's face once more. 

"I have you to thank for it actually. He was so frustrated by you and your little game with your bodyguard I guess he needed to blow off some steam. I met him at my favorite club the night after you cleaned out the Guggenheim." Maggiorana smiled wistfully as if remembering a favorite childhood memory. "He was wearing the most amazing gray suit. I almost didn't recognize him. It was like he was a different man. I let him fuck me in the back room. Such an appetite. He couldn't get enough."

Lupin's throat tightened and his stomach lurched. He wanted to dismiss the idea of it outright but the detail of the suit was distressing. Lupin remembered that Zenigata had been wearing that suit when he had revealed himself at the inspector's Venice hotel room that night but had been so nervous about his confession being rejected and then so elated when it hadn't, he had never thought to ask why Zenigata had it on. The act of taking that beautiful suit off piece by piece had been so intoxicating that Lupin never even dreamed that Zenigata had put it on for someone else.

And sex in the back room of a club? Would Zenigata actually do something like that? He had said something about feeling powerful when he wore the suit but there was quite a difference between newfound confidence and risky insatiable fucking. Because that's what it would have been with Maggiorana. When Zenigata and Lupin had sex it was lovemaking. Someone who didn't believe in love was only capable of fucking. Any sympathy he had for the man dried up at once. The prospect that Lupin's gift would bring out Zenigata's more animal qualities, such to the point he would seek out someone like Maggiorana didn't sit well with Lupin. It made him feel stupid and trodden upon.

"He slept with you?" Lupin uttered. He tried to stand but the throbbing of his muscles made his knee weak and it buckled, making his foot slip out from under him.

"That's a little tame for what he did to me." Maggiorana laughed. "He left marks all over. I looked like a leopard for days afterward." The distress was plain on Lupin's face and he liked it. Nothing the other man did could hurt Lupin as much as this did. "It's why I'm here actually. He wrote me a very good recommendation. Even told me he'd make me his partner so we could chase you and fuck all over. How funny that it'll be his downfall."

Lupin was shaken by the terrifying idea that maybe after all this; after Lupin's pig-headed stubbornness and refusal to listen had gotten him into this mess, that Jigen had been right about Pops. Zenigata had been stringing Lupin along waiting for the right moment to strike. Nights of passionate lovemaking and deep seeking conversations all at once turned into a meaningless distraction. A masterful Mata Hari routine to keep Lupin pacified while Zenigata's new pet at Interpol ran things in the wings. Had it been in bed Zenigata and Maggiorana had made their plans, laughing at the expense of Lupin and his wide-eyed romanticism? The sting of phantom tears joined the parade of Lupin's physical discomfort and persisted behind his eyes.

"He wouldn't do that. Not Pops." Lupin said it not to Maggiorana but to himself. They were words ground out through a tight jaw.

"He did and he does. Often. Whenever we can. He's not the man you thought he was. Is that why you're so upset?" The inspector's tone was mocking.

Lupin felt that like a punch to the gut. Lupin breathed deeply in an attempt to calm himself. Lupin had to keep it together or Maggiorana could walk all over him. But all he could think of was Zenigata pulling that worn damaged leather mask from his coat and telling Lupin he couldn't leave it behind. About kisses goodbye twinged with a beautiful sadness that made the next kiss hello that much more precious. Zenigata's honey-dripping voice purring prayers to Lupin's perfection in his lover's ear. How could that all have been a lie?

"He's a good man..." There was an anger there in the thief now. His fists clenched hard. Maggiorana laughed.

"In bed, I agree." He could see Lupin breaking. The thief was a lovesick puppy to the old inspector. Maggiorana thought of how sad and pitiful it was to develop feelings for one's enemy. "I was surprised actually. He seems so stiff and proper anywhere else. After I had him in the club I couldn't wait to see what else he could do so I brought him home with me. He fucked me all night long. He has amazing stamina for a man his age."

Lupin's eyes which had fallen closed in frustration came open at that. He didn't look at Maggiorana. He didn't lift his head at all in fact.

"The night...after I cleaned out the Guggenheim?" He asked weakly.

"Of course. When else could I be talking about?" The Italian man responded snappishly as he busied himself with collecting the papers and evidence and returning them to the envelope. Lupin wasn't as fun to play with when he was knocked down. He was bored now and ready to move on since he now knew what he wanted to know.

Lupin sagged a moment, lowering his head further. His shoulders shook with low breathy laughter. Relief washed over him and all the pain in his body seemed to momentarily dissipate as adrenaline drained away and serotonin rushed in to take its place.

"You're not sleeping with Zenigata." He told Maggiorana and there was a slightly mad giddiness to it. Dark eyes fixed on Lupin and Maggiorana paused in his movements as he studied the other man. 

"Yes, I am. Why would you say I'm not?"

"You're not sleeping with him." Lupin repeated. He lifted his head and looked up into Maggiorana's face with conviction. There was a provocation in his smile. "You said he spent the night at your place after the Guggenheim job. He wasn't there."

Lupin laughed again and it was harder, more triumphant. Lupin found the strength to pull himself to his feet.

"How would you know?" Maggiorana shot back in a haughty way, one hand landing on his hip as he stood there seething annoyance.

"Cause I know where he was." Lupin said in a low sure voice. It was a condemnation.

"Where was he then?" Maggiorana asked. He knew his mistake as soon as it came out of his mouth. The words were too hungry. Too sure he knew what Lupin was going to say.

Lupin watched Maggiorana for what felt like a long time. He looked up at the security camera then back to the young inspector. Without breaking eye contact, Lupin reached his leg out behind him to catch the edge of his fallen chair with his foot. He smoothly kicked it back upright and hooked his ankle under it, pulling it in to sink into it gracefully. He said nothing else, folding his bound hands together sedately. Maggiorana could believe what he wanted but Lupin would say nothing more to aid him. Lupin had seen through his lies and attempts to disorient him. Maggiorana may have had Lupin but the thief would not let him have Zenigata.

Maggiorana turned and looked at the camera. He had forgotten it was there. He'd have to erase the tape at some point. Hitting a handcuffed prisoner and saying he was sleeping with a superior officer wouldn't be good for him if that footage was seen. He huffed an aggravated sigh as he turned back to Lupin. Leaning in close he spoke to the thief in a low voice. 

"Fine. Don't say it. I've already figured you out." Smiling like the two were old friends, he continued. "No, I didn't bring him home. I'll even let you in on a secret. I forged the letter from Zenigata to get in the ICPO. He doesn't even know I'm here. But..." He stood straight and put the last of the things in the envelope, leaving Lupin with the three pictures of the Venice crime scenes. "He did put on that expensive suit to go to the club. We did meet. We did go to the back room together." Maggiorana made sure to look pointedly at Lupin as he said these things so Lupin would know they were true. With that, he left the thief alone to think on that.

On the one hand, Lupin felt victorious over Maggiorana that he hadn't broken. The cop was a crooked as it came so it seemed but he had information he had to get from Lupin. The whole encounter had been to make Lupin squirm and spill something incriminating. And it had almost worked. On the other hand, he had a lot to unpack.

Left alone, Lupin did his best to dissect Maggiorana's motivation. It felt like the man had stumbled upon a connection. A detective's hunch that connected Lupin and Zenigata that he couldn't confirm without a confession from Lupin. He certainly suspected that Lupin had feelings for the man but could Maggiorana have suspected Zenigata was Lupin's fabled bodyguard? Looking at the crime scene photos very poignantly left behind, Lupin thought as much. 

Then there was the glove. Maggiorana said they found prints on them. That worried him. Although Lupin knew better than to believe they hadn't run it for prints. That was a standard and if they had found Zenigata's prints Maggiorana wouldn't have bothered playing his little game. He had been bluffing, Lupin decided.

What he couldn't dismiss so easily was the confidence with which Maggiorana had described his encounter at the club on the night Lupin and Zenigata had first made love. Pops had been wearing the suit upon Lupin's arrival and he seemed so keyed up. At the time Lupin attributed it to Zenigata just being apprehensive about Lupin's confession. Now Lupin's wondered if it had been the emotional aftermath of unplanned semi-anonymous sex on the part of the straight-laced inspector. Lupin had tasted alcohol on Zenigata's lips. Perhaps Zenigata had gotten drunk enough to do something like that but not drunk enough to not feel confused and distraught about it. Then Lupin had shown up and Zenigata had decided to throw caution to the wind a second time with him, now that he had already damned himself once before.

The thought that Lupin's crime scene declarations had frustrated Zenigata enough to fall into the arms of another was painful. Lupin fought to exile it from his mind but a kernel of it stayed lodged there hoping to grow as time went on. Lupin laid his forehead on the table and tried to calm the cold beat of his heart. He closed his eyes. Lupin just wanted to rest. He was tired but couldn't go to sleep. He most likely has a concussion from the crash earlier and it would be dangerous.

Instead, Lupin lifted his head and took each of the crime scene photos in hand, studying them each in turn. The vase of flowers promising longing. The flower crown with it's calling card of admiration. The massive frame twisted and covered in jonquil and lupine proclaiming Lupin's love. Lupin took comfort in their messages and ignored the consequences they may have had.

  
Jigen lit another cigarette as he and Goemon waited in their hiding spot on the roof of the Cologne police station. It was one of many rooftops he had occupied over his life as a criminal and this one wasn't much different than many others. Except this time there was no Lupin to banter with and tease. Just himself and the quiet samurai. He peered through the binoculars and grumbled, "This is why I hate working with women. They just show up whenever they want. She's late."

Goemon just hummed his acknowledgment before closing his eyes again and continuing to meditate. Jigen hoped that Fujiko hadn't backed out. When they had shown up at her hotel she had been surprised to begin with but as Jigen explained how Zenigata refused to help she had gotten angry. Probably angrier than Jigen had been. 

They came up with a simple plan. Have Fujiko get the info on where they were keeping Lupin. Once they had the info they'd swoop in snag the dumb little monkey and take him away. 

Now they just had to wait for Fujiko. 

Luckily for Jigen's short temper, it wasn't much longer. He flicked on the earpiece. 

"Took you long enough." He grumbled.

"You're not the one who had to cram the entire German legal system in four hours." She replied from down on the street. The microphone in her lapel pin picked it up and relayed it into Jigen's ear. "Just be ready when I get his location."

She adjusted the skirt on her conservative but not too conservative suit and approached the police station. She coolly coached herself on her part in the plan. She was Lupin's court-appointed legal representation sent in by the German government. She had all the forged paperwork in the folder she was carrying to prove so. All she had to do was get someone to tell her where to go to meet with her client and Jigen and Goemon could go in through the air vents and get Lupin out of there. She would stall whoever was escorting her until the job was done and then leave on the pretext of a missing piece of paperwork or an important phone call from another client. In and out, cut and dry and no one would be the wiser until they were all long gone.

She entered the bustling station house and asked the officer at the front desk for someone connected with the Lupin case. She was pointed to a handsome young man with dark hair, who smiled radiantly when he made eye contact with Fujiko. She crossed the room to him, hand extended for a handshake.

"Hello, I'm with the public defender's office. I'm Mr. Lupin's legal aid." She introduced herself. It was a friendly but no-nonsense way with which she carried herself. The officer took the offered hand, shaking it briskly.

"That was certainly quick." He noted pleasantly. Fujiko was ready.

"We were actually contacted by ICPO central offices in Lyon. With what a high profile case this could potentially be, they thought it prudent to take down any statement Mr. Lupin might have before he is extradited to Japan." She explained. 

In reality, Fujiko had broken into the building's network and intercepted every email coming in and out of the building since eight in the morning. A quick search had found a report on Lupin's arrest to headquarters. It was somewhat self-congratulatory, she noticed and not one mention of Zenigata. Though it had confirmed that the French central offices were aware of the arrest and could have, believably, reached out to a local contact for legal aid.

Fujiko added a sweet little smile that could have been professional courtesy but leaned toward the flirty. It never hurt to hedge your bets with a handsome young man. Especially cops who were more often than not, pigs in every sense of the word.

"I hope I'm not being a bother." It wasn't a coo but her voice lilted just enough to be cheerfully demure. Maggiorana's eyebrow lifted beneath his side swept bangs and the side of his mouth went with it. It was dashing.

"No, no bother at all. You have a job to do after all and I'll be glad to get the ball rolling." His manner went toe to toe with Fujiko's own, riding the line between professionalism and suavity expertly. Fujiko would have loved to see him in action at the company Christmas party.

"Although I'm sorry to tell you he hasn't been very talkative." Maggiorana added in a way that sounded more like he was telling Fujiko that it might rain on their picnic. He was very happy now that he had erased the entirety of his and Lupin's earlier conversation. The last thing he needed was Lupin telling a public defender that he had been struck by an officer while in custody and then having any footage to corroborate that. If Lupin did speak up on it, it would be the word of a felon against Maggiorana's own and while he had no interest in this woman, he could bullshit with the best of them. Gaining sympathy from a cute little pro bono bitch by turning on the charm early was nothing he hadn't done before. Fujiko nodded her head in an understanding way.

"Yes, career criminals usually are hesitant to speak with officers. That's why we thought seeing an attorney might make him apt to speak on behalf of his crimes." Fujiko was worrying she had answered just a bit too quickly and rehearsed but hoped the officer would interpret it as the automatic answer of a practiced professional. He did, as Maggiorana said nothing about it but nodded back at Fujiko, the picture of cooperation.

"That makes sense." He agreed. He gently took Fujiko by the arm to lead her into the corridors of the police station. "So can I set you up in Consultation Room B then go bring him in? We couldn't keep him in the bullpen. He got pretty badly scuffed up when his vehicle crashed so we've been keeping him under secure observation in the precinct's medical room off of the main holding cells."

"We got it." Jigen smirked as he stood and headed towards the rooftop door. "Keep him busy for a bit. Ten minutes tops. " He said into the earpiece before turning it off. He didn't need to hear Fujiko go into her little floozie routine. It was the same thing every time.

"Lupin is in sickbay. Fujiko is keeping the guard busy but the guy sounded like some kid so we should be quick before she eats him alive." The gunman said to Goemon as he opened the door. They had gotten a floor plan before coming and they had a good idea of where they were going. The samurai paused before standing and coming to Jigen's side. The bearded man had gotten good at reading his quiet companion over the years. "What's up?" 

Though Goemon was trying to act as impassive as he always was there was worry in those dark eyes. "How bad do you think it is?" 

Jigen sighed and looked away. He didn't want to admit that it could be that bad but it might. "He flipped a truck. We have to assume the worse. Now let's get going."

Security was minimal as they moved as quickly as they could through the building. It wasn't a true prison just a place to hold those who had broken the law until it was time post bail. The men did have to knock out two police officers and take out three or four cameras but it was pretty easy going. The thought that the security was so low because Lupin was so badly hurt he wasn't a threat was distressing. It wasn't long before they found the medical area. There, on a small mattress against the farthest wall, lay Lupin. He seemed to be sleeping facing the wall as Jigen and Goemon walked in. The door hadn't been locked which was a bit puzzling but there was a chain that led from the bed frame up under the blankets. The thief was shackled to the bed. 

"Lupin. Wake up. Let's go." Jigen hissed walking over. There was no response from the man in the bed which prompted the gunman to speak up. "Lupin. Get the hell up!" 

With a firm hand, he grabbed Lupin's shoulder to turn him over. What met him wasn't the familiar face of a man he's been working with for years but the goofy face of a dummy.

"What the-" Was all Jigen could get out before he heard footsteps behind him. He turned and there was a young police officer with Fujiko held at gunpoint. Her arm was twisted up behind her back and it looked painful. The muzzle of the officer's gun was pressed to her temple.

"I know it's rude to use a word like amateurish but..." Maggiorana tossed his head a bit in an exaggerated gesture that said such a word couldn't be helped. On instinct, Goemon tensed, grip on Zantetsuken but Maggiorana made a noise of disapproval through his teeth.

"You think you're fast enough?" He asked. He turned the gun on the samurai.

"I'm certain I am." It was terse but as close as Goemon got too cocky. Beside him, Jigen's hand was inching ever so slowly to the Magnum in his waistband. Maggiorana's eyes fell over him, noticing that as well.

"We could try that if you want. I mean I can only hit one of you. Which I will, by the way." He added that with a cold-blooded cattiness. He yanked Fujiko closer and made sure her body took up the most of his space. Fujiko groaned an angry pained sound as he did so and her arm twisted at an angle. "But you definitely are risking it with her in the way. Sorry, sis."

The backbiting tone was directed at Fujiko this time and she sneered, trying to struggle and not being able to break free. Jigen gritted his teeth. He had never gotten along with Fujiko but he didn't want to see her hurt. In addition, Lupin would be pissed if he let something happen to her on his watch and their relationship was strained enough already.

"So you're the new hotshot trying to take us out, huh? You ain't gonna last long like all the rest but we'll humor you for a bit seeing that you're just a kid and all." Jigen said with a cocky air. They were cornered but the gunman knew that sometimes you could get the other guy to mess up if you were confident in an unwinnable situation.

"Sure am." Maggiorana replied. He seemed unbothered by Jigen's words. "So how are we going to do this? You can go ahead and ditch. Slice open the wall and escape, I know you can. But then I'll have two of you. I still come out ahead." Maggiorana kicked one of Fujiko's legs out and she stumbled to one knee. Fujiko made a surprised and upset noise.

"Bastard." She snapped at him when her knee hit the tile floor hard. Maggiorana took aim at her outstretched leg.

"Or kick that sword and your gun over here and I won't have to blow out her knee caps. She doesn't need them to serve her sentence. Police firefights can get dangerous. Unfortunate accidents can happen."

Goemon and Jigen shared a look. Then, with slow movements, they placed their weapons in the ground and slid them over. They both raised their hands as a show of compliance.

"You better not pull that seventy-thirty shit on the next job, Fujiko." Jigen grumbled. Fujiko was secretly relieved and grateful for the two men though she would never say it.

"Not a chance. I'm asking for eighty-twenty next time." She smiled. 

Despite everything, Fujiko couldn't help the flirtatious lilt in her voice. She chalked it up to her particular type of gallows humor. Maggiorana traded his weapon for his walkie talkie and the room was full of officers in less than thirty seconds.


	6. Chapter 6

> Lupin lifted his head from the table when the door to the interrogation room opened. Maggiorana had left him in there and Lupin had tried to get a little of what might have passed for rest for the remainder of the early morning but he still felt like his brain was wrapped in cotton. He half-heartedly tried slipping the cuffs at one point but they had been put on just too damn tight and the cuts on his hand had made dislocating his thumb pretty painful.
> 
> Now he looked up through tired eyes at the young officer and he didn't like the smug expression he was wearing. He crossed the room and took a seat across the table from Lupin, taking his time before speaking to him.
> 
> "You'll never guess what kind of family reunion is going on over in processing right now." He told Lupin. His smile was still charming even now and Lupin hated it. He didn't wait for Lupin to respond "The whole gang came to bring you home. I knew they would."
> 
> Lupin's heart thumped with emotion first at the thought that even after how irrational and angry he had been, that his friends would all rush to his rescue without a moment's hesitation. The dread set in a moment later, now knowing they had all been captured because of him. His lips came together in a hard line as it sunk in. He looked over at the camera in the corner.
> 
> "Don't worry. I turned it off this time. Feel free to speak your mind." Maggiorana assured him. "Or I could start in on your friends. They have to know who your bodyguard is..."
> 
> Lupin did look at Maggiorana then searching his face for the validity of his threat. He couldn't see through any bluff that may have been there. The last thing Lupin wanted was Jigen or the others to suffer because of him. Maggiorana was heartless and not above police brutality if he could get away with it. The bruise blossoming on Lupin's cheek was proof of that.
> 
> "I'd been waiting all morning for them to come sticking their noses in here. I just didn't think it would be so easy. I thought I had lucked out just bringing you in but once headquarters finds out I have the entire Lupin Gang in custody, well...I could ride on that for years. I'll probably outrank Zenigata by the end of the week." Maggiorana mused. His eyes fell on Lupin for a reaction. The tensing of Lupin's shoulders and the setting of his jaw must have been enough as he chuckled to himself and continued with flippant irreverence. "I know he's been on your case for years, but I guess he'll just miss out on his chance. Not like he hasn't had enough. He's too old to keep up and eventually someone was going to have to step up and take his place. Sounds harsh but too bad, so sad..."
> 
> "Leave him alone..." Lupin sighed. He had meant to say 'leave them alone' but Maggiorana's disrespectful airs when it came to Zenigata made Lupin's blood run hot.
> 
> "You know, it's weird how protective you are of him. Why is that?" He noted.
> 
> "Just shut up, will you?" Lupin growled. He was in pain and felt defeated and guilty and more alone than he ever had in his life and all he wanted was to punch the smart look off this man's face.
> 
> "I mean one cop is good as another, right?" Maggiorana asked. It was painfully facetious. There was just a moment's hesitation before he said "Unless...it's not. Maybe the reason you've never been caught by Interpol until now was because -"
> 
> "Shut up." Lupin said again, harder.
> 
> "- you've had someone protecting you. Like a-"
> 
> "I said shut your mouth!" Lupin jumped to his feet. He didn't know what he was going to do but he had to act on his anger. His handcuffs bit into his wrists when he lashed out at Maggiorana. He spoke with bleak finality. "You got me, you got my friends, but I swear if you come for Zenigata I'll have to kill you!"
> 
> Maggiorana stared, surprised despite his confidence. He had pushed back a few inches in his chair when Lupin stood as if he had forgotten the man was chained to the table. When he did speak it was in a wonderfully scandalized hush that didn't match the look of awe the man was wearing.
> 
> "...Oh my God. It _is_ him. He's the bodyguard."
> 
> Ice ran through Lupin's veins. He felt numb all over. He barely felt the hot blood running down into his palm from the new cut on his wrist. Maggiorana had pieced it together and Lupin's outburst had all but confirmed it.
> 
> The door opened suddenly and both men turned to look. In stepped Zenigata as if he had been summoned there. His eyes landed on Lupin first. The dark eyes searched the man, taking in his various injuries. Blood dripping from the tip of one of his fingers. The man looked more drawn and frustrated than he had ever seen and they had been through a lot together. Their eyes met for a moment and he hoped there was some softness for Lupin in his. 
> 
> "Inspector Maggiorana." He said turning to the other man. His tone was the formal one saved for tense work situations. He looked over the smug young man as he spoke to him. The glint of that eyebrow piercing caught his eye and it made Zenigata grit his teeth. "Will you come into the other room? We need to talk."
> 
> Maggiorana remained in his chair at first, not expecting to have to see Zenigata at all until this entire charade was over and momentarily being unable to process the development. Then his revelation caught up with him.
> 
> "Yes, of course." He said rising. He looked right at Lupin as he spoke and there was a hurtful insight in it. "We have a lot to talk about."
> 
> Zenigata led them out the door and into the observation room on the other side of the one-way mirror. He held the door for Maggiorana to make sure he was the one closest to it. Once Zenigata shut it behind them the younger man was trapped. Those old eyes were serious with a hint of anger as they fell on Maggiorana. 
> 
> "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Zenigata asked in a low restrained voice. Maggiorana crossed his arms. It was restrained but with the smallest hint of haughtiness. If Zenigata was skilled at communicating subtleties with his eyes, Maggiorana's talent lay in his body language.
> 
> "Closing an investigation years overdue." He said. It could have been a smart mouth answer if the inflection had been different and Maggiorana had fought that. In fact, there had been several things he had wanted to lead with each more venomous than the last but he had held back to feel Zenigata out before attacking outright.
> 
> "What are you even doing here? You're not even ICPO. I never approved any of this!" Zenigata said unrelenting. "You are railroading this entire investigation with no regard for due process. Was it that important to figure out Lupin's little riddle that you had to sabotage a fellow officer?" He spoke to Maggiorana like he was a child who should have known better. "That's what he does. He plays games. You would have known that if you had looked at his file even once."
> 
> Maggiorana switched his weight from one foot to the other, making his hip twitch out to the side.
> 
> "If anything, this case would benefit from getting on with it. As far as my recommendation, my transfer files says otherwise. The way I see it, you can wait around for one commendation based on years of thankless service or you can put the right paperwork on the right desks." Maggiorana explained it in a very cut and dry way. Zenigata suspected excuses like that were well rehearsed and could be regurgitated with startling sincerity. "It would look very silly for you to go back on it now. Especially after the success of my operation last night."
> 
> The younger man nodded his head back to the one-way mirror where Zenigata could see Lupin had sunk back into his chair. His hands had gone up to cradle his head. A tiny streak of blood smeared through his hair as Lupin threaded his fingers through it tensely. Zenigata looked through the window at Lupin. 
> 
> "Yeah. I see. You really worked him over too. I know he was in a crash but he's clearly been hit and how long has he been in those cuffs? His wrists have been rubbed raw." Turning his gaze back to Maggiorana, Zenigata actually looked a bit concerned. "If you didn't offer him medical help it'll be seen as police brutality. Wouldn't want it to hurt your career." The older inspector did his best to act as if his main concern was to mentor Maggiorana. This wasn't the time to push too hard. There was no one in Zenigata's court to back him up.
> 
> "He got a pass from the M.E." Maggiorana said it as almost an afterthought. Granted, it had been a bit slapdash examination in an attempt on Maggiorana's part to get the ball rolling but he kept that to himself. He turned sly eyes on Zenigata and watched him watching the thief. Now that he had put the pieces together it was almost insultingly obvious to see the affection Zenigata had for Lupin. "And I'm sure it's not my career you're worried about..."
> 
> Zenigata stiffened. "You're on my task force. Not that I knew about it till now but you still need to uphold our pride." He said, his eyes flicked over to Lupin then back to Maggiorana. Maggiorana laughed at that, unable to help himself. It was a naturally charismatic laugh even when it came from such a nasty place.
> 
> "Pride? Cute." He said. He approached Zenigata, hands planted high in his hips "You're worried about me hurting the pride of the ICPO? That's really funny coming from you," 
> 
> Maggiorana looked out at Lupin as well He for a moment the he turned his attention to Zenigata with cold beautiful eyes.
> 
> "Mr. Bodyguard."
> 
> Zenigata stepped back in surprise. "How did... What are you talking about?" He knew he was over correcting but what could be done now. Maggiorana must have bullied the information out of Lupin at some point. "I've never been a bodyguard."
> 
> "Oh please!" Maggiorana scoffed. He took another step in to close off Zenigata's retreat. "You're really going to deny it? It's written all over your face and it sure as hell was all over Lupin's. I wondered who it was that could make Lupin the Third into such an obedient lapdog but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't surprised. Really I should have known. No one can be that bad at their job. Here I thought you were just getting inefficient in your old age but you're much shadier than I give you credit for. Tell me, how long have you been on Lupin's side? Did he win you over by getting on his knees or was that just a perk of your deal with him?"
> 
> Maggiorana favored Zenigata with a smirk. That same smirk that had made Zenigata associate Maggiorana's looks with Lupin in the first place.
> 
> "Or maybe it was you who came onto him. You move in on a guy like a dog in heat, after all. I know."
> 
> Zenigata's first reaction was to deny it all. Make a joke if he could and try to laugh it off but why should he. Maggiorana had found out. Denial would just make him seem weaker. A small noise of exasperation escaped Zenigata he turned to watch Lupin through the window. The slight tremor of strain ran through the lithe body before him and Zenigata longed to sooth his lover and care for him. 
> 
> "I'm not on his side. I'm on the side of the law. Sometimes the law and my heart don't agree though. For the last six months, I've been at war with myself over this but I would never give Lupin preferential treatment. He'll have to serve his time just like anyone else. Lupin is a gentleman first and a thief second. I don't know how much he told you but it has never been vulgar like that." He turned and looked into Maggiorana's eyes. "That's more your style. It's why I pushed you away that night."
> 
> Maggiorana sneered, bothered by the personal barb. He beat it back and huffed a sigh through his nose.
> 
> "Way I remember it is you chickened out. Said you were thinking of someone else. Now I know who." He corrected loftily. Chuckling to himself, the Japanese man shook his head. 
> 
> "Wasn't fear that made me leave. I thought I could replace him. I was wrong." He shoved his hands into his trench coat pockets. "You're nothing like him. Did you join the ICPO just to figure that out?"
> 
> Maggiorana folded his arms and leaned against the one-way mirror. His posture was infuriatingly rakish.
> 
> "Hardly. And before you ask, I didn't do it to chase after you either, so don't flatter yourself. I've been thrown to the side by better men than you, thanks. No, I'm just smart enough to know a good career path when I see one. Lupin's not the hot shit everyone thinks he is. He's is a brat looking for attention while the rest of the world is dealing with terrorists and murderers and actual problems. But if that's what Interpol wants I'm more than happy to bring him in." He explained. Not to mention a big fat promotion. The arrest of Lupin the Third would be a major win for him but paired with throwing in the entirety of the Lupin Gang on his first mission out might mean Maggiorana would pretty much never have to work another day in his life. He'd be a high ranking supervisor with a ticket to ride. 
> 
> "You caught him at his weakest. It's the only way someone like you could catch him. " Zenigata shook his head. "I give him a day till he's on the run again under your watch. All Lupin needs is some rest and food which I'm sure you've denied him. By that time I'll have you in front of a disciplinary committee for perjury and data tampering."
> 
> For the first time since they had stepped into the room, Maggiorana's self-assured air faltered. A sour bomb of dread went off in his stomach. He let his arms fall to his sides but remained with his back against the wall.
> 
> "Ex...Excuse me?" Maggiorana fought the uncharacteristic timidity in his voice in an attempt to remain in control but his hesitation to speak and the stumble in his words when he did betrayed him.
> 
> "I know you think I'm just some tired old man who doesn't know how to use a smartphone but I've actually gotten quite good at it." Zenigata smirked in a cocky way most people hadn't seen on him. It was self-assured and a bit cold. "I was able to trace who was helping you in IT to steal my emails. Poor girl really thought you were interested in her. Didn't have the heart to tell her you were just stringing her along." He shook his head in admonishment of Maggiorana's actions. "I didn't feel too bad about scaring her enough to give me access to all your files and emails though." Zenigata paused to let it all sink in.
> 
> "You didn't." They were dumbfounded words hiding behind that sure facade. Maggiorana pushed up off the glass and closed the gap between himself and Zenigata. He stared at the man hard in the face. He was looking for some other explanation than the one that was currently before him.
> 
> "I did." Zenigata said before stepping into Maggiorana's space. He smiled as the man stumbled back a bit but he gave the other man no quarter. The inspector filled the space between them until Maggiorana's back was literally against a wall. "This is how it's going to work. You're gonna give me Lupin and his crew so I can take them to the main office in Lyon. You're gonna keep your mouth shut about Lupin and I. You're never gonna interfere in my investigation ever again." Zenigata growled and slammed one hand on the wall over Maggiorana's head. "In exchange, I'll keep the fact that you made up that recommendation and hacked my emails to myself. I'll also let you have some of the glory as part of my team. Am I clear?"
> 
> Maggiorana involuntarily flinched when Zenigata slapped his hand against the wall so close. He heard his own breath come shakily through his nose. The inspector was radiating that same masculine energy that had turned Maggiorana on so much in the club back in Venice but this time it was awash in true dark danger and Maggiorana was astounded at how much it actually scared him. It was not out of the question that with the suspicion of data tampering out in front of the committee, Zenigata could have Maggiorana's transfer papers and recommendation looked into as well. A word from the inspector and confirmation of a forged signature could end Maggiorana. 
> 
> Despite the gravity of the situation, the Italian was also galled that this over the hill gumshoe of a man had the audacity to call him out on his perfectly executed plan. His blood boiled and Maggiorana muscled through to one last bluff.
> 
> "You sure about that? Which is worse? Perjury or conspiracy? I could... I could always put you up for collusion." He said, low and surprisingly breathless. He regretted it as soon as it passed his lips. Maggiorana was worried about Zenigata's threat or at least that's where the core of his uneasiness came from. But the steel cold look in Zenigata's eyes following Maggiorana's comment made the younger man wonder distantly if the inspector was capable of violence against him. Zenigata's eyes trailed over Maggiorana. 
> 
> "Ya got proof? You gonna tell the board that a criminal told you he was sleeping with the investigator who's been chasing him for years? You think they'll believe you?" He shook his head and leaned in closer. "You don't know him. You've proved it over and over again. Even the board knows Lupin likes to play with people. You've got nothing." Zenigata pushed off the wall and gave Maggiorana some breathing room. "I have witnesses. I hope you're good at faking signatures cause they'll be looking closely at mine on your recommendation. I always write mine by hand. Can't trust machines nowadays." The inspector smirked and turned away. He started walking to the door. Waving his goodbye without looking back. "Good luck. I'll see you in the hearing."
> 
> Even as Zenigata was telling him this, Maggiorana knew how foolish his threat had been. Maggiorana had the partial prints on the glove and he was all but certain they were Zenigata's now but any efforts in proving that would be inconclusive at best. It came down to the fact that Zenigata was the only one with any physical evidence. The logs of Maggiorana's email account and the testimony of that stupid IT girl. It had been a disgusting prospect; the things he had gotten up to with her but he had told himself it would have been worth it. Now he was kicking himself.
> 
> A new tentacle of dread and alarm wrapped around Maggiorana when Zenigata began to leave.
> 
> "Hold on! Could you hold on a second?" He rushed to call after him. It felt ironically like the last time Zenigata had pinned Maggiorana to the wall then left, only this time there had been no building pleasure to cut the negative emotions when Zenigata made for the door. Turning slowly Zenigata raised an eyebrow.
> 
> "You changed your mind?" He extended his hand. "Give me the handcuff keys. I already got a van waiting."
> 
> Maggiorana hesitated, mouth working like a fish on land in search of any more words. He was scandalized and infuriated that Zenigata had backed him into a corner like this and he was in shock that there seemed to be no way for him to come out ahead. Zenigata gave an exasperated sigh. 
> 
> "If you're waiting for a kiss you'll be waiting a while. I'm taken." He smiled and moved his fingers in a "give it to me" gesture.
> 
> Maggiorana was visibly insulted by this attitude but was also too stunned to respond other than to let his mouth hang open a bit and give a prolonged blink that looked as if he were trying to clear his head after seeing a mirage. They were in a stalemate and they would have to keep each other's secrets. The Italian could have screamed.
> 
> Instead, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his ring of keys. He dropped them into Zenigata's waiting palm. He pursed his lips into an angry white line and his open hand closed into a fist which he clenched in the air, impotently, to keep himself in check. Zenigata nodded his thanks and started to turn but turned back to Maggiorana.
> 
> "Oh. One more thing. Take that damn piercing out of your eyebrow, You look ridiculous." He said effortlessly as Zenigata left and closed the door behind him. Once in the hall, Zenigata nearly collapsed in relief. He took a breath and wiped the sweat from his brow. Lupin really did have a way of bringing something else out in him. After composing himself Zenigata let himself back into the interrogation room. He approached Lupin with purpose.
> 
> "You're coming with me, Lupin." He said flatly. He didn't look at the other man but focused on finding the handcuff key on the ring.
> 
> Lupin had been unable to think straight since Zenigata had come into the room. He had been convinced that by the time Zenigata caught wind of all this, Lupin would be long gone so it had been a shock and a relief to see him enter like a hero at the eleventh hour.
> 
> It was when he had taken Maggiorana out of the room did the doubt catch up with Lupin. Maggiorana had them all but dead to rights. He had Lupin and with minimal effort, he could put Zenigata's whole life in jeopardy as well. Lupin's heart thudded with the fear that his lover was in serious trouble not only because Lupin's temper had gotten the best of him but also because Lupin had been foolish enough to pursue Zenigata in the first place. If he had known that his love would be responsible for Zenigata's freedom and livelihood coming to an end, Lupin would have never gone to the man's hotel room that August night. 
> 
> It was then the thought of the younger inspector saying he slept with Zenigata returned to Lupin's mind. He knew if it had happened it could have only been the once but once was enough in Lupin's eyes and it made him sick to think someone as truly unworthy as Maggiorana could have been given the privilege of Zenigata's bed.
> 
> Lupin could do nothing but stare through tired eyes when Zenigata returned without Maggiorana. He was more at ease but the trepidation was still there. Had absolutely no clue what to expect now.
> 
> Zenigata quickly but gently opened Lupin's cuff and worked it out of the table's metal loop. Lupin took a deep breath, feeling the air stretch his lungs satisfyingly when he felt the pressure from the too tight cuffs lessen. Zenigata kept the cuffs on Lupin but the click of them fastening more loosely was like heaven to Lupin's poor abused wrists. Zenigata pulled Lupin to his feet and Lupin leaned into him the smallest bit, out of fear, fatigue and relief.
> 
> "He knows about us." He moaned softly, ashamed of having to tell Zenigata at all. It was a warning as if Lupin believed there was a chance that Zenigata could make a break for it if he cut his losses and ran away while he still could.
> 
> "I know. He told me." Zenigata said quietly. He took Lupin by the bicep in a classic cop hold. "I took care of it." He said calmly.
> 
> Lupin could have sobbed with relief. He didn't ask for details. It wasn't the time and honestly, Lupin didn't care how Zenigata had done it. All that mattered was that it had been done and Lupin was back where he belonged in his own weird way. An outsider might say that Lupin was no better off than he had been five minutes ago. For all he knew Zenigata was making good on his job and their cat and mouse game really was over (At this moment Lupin would go willingly just to see things through to the end with the only man who deserved to end it at all) but to Lupin, he was safe as long as this honorable man he loved was there.
> 
> Lupin was physically exhausted and sore, still reeling from his concussion and the last ten or so hours had been mentally taxing, to say the least. His limbs felt heavy and numb and all he wanted to do was sleep in Zenigata's arms for a week. He tried to keep his weight under him as Zenigata led him through the halls.
> 
> "Just a bit further, ok?" Zenigata said quietly trying to keep Lupin from collapsing. He led him down the hall to the holding cells. "On your feet. You're coming with me" He told the three occupants. Jigen, Goemon and Fujiko looked up at the inspector with surprise.
> 
> "Where the hell'd you come from, Pops?" Jigen grumbled. Then his eyes landed on Lupin. He gritted his teeth in anger. "What'd you do to him?" He jumped up and moved to the bars but Zenigata moved Lupin away.
> 
> "Don't worry about him. It's time to go. They're waiting for you at headquarters in Lyon." Zenigata said as he turned to the other officers. "Take 'em out and cuff 'em. Then you can help me get 'em into the van."
> 
> Lupin wanted to put Jigen's mind at ease. He wanted to explain the Zenigata had not been the one at fault and that he wasn't as bad as he looked. He even lifted his hands to take on a placating stance but when he saw them, crisscrossed with shallow cuts and angry red welts around his wrists, the reality of how he must've looked hit him and he lowered them in an almost embarrassed way. Then Zenigata was leading him away.
> 
> As they were being escorted from the building Lupin found himself walking beside Jigen. Lupin lowered his head and didn't look at Jigen as he spoke softly. A wry smile touched his lips.
> 
> "You came to get me..." He muttered. They were soft words, sure and casual. An attempt to recognize the act without belaboring how grateful he was, both for Jigen's sake and his own. Jigen turned away.
> 
> "Yeah... Well..." He grumbled. "Woulda looked bad if we left ya to rot. Plus you still owe me cigarette money."
> 
> "Cut the chit chat." Zenigata broke in. "You'll have the six-hour drive to catch up with each other."
> 
> The van was waiting with the doors open. Two benches on either side of the back compartment with a partition down the middle and another one separating the driver. The steps were down as if Zenigata knew he would prevail or he was coming in and he wasn't leaving without Lupin and the gang.
> 
> He helped Lupin in slowly trying not to look as if he were giving Lupin too much attention but not being able to help the concerned look on his face. The other officers were behind him though and he was able to toss Lupin an encouraging smile.
> 
> "Put Jigen in with Lupin and Fujiko and Goemon on the other side." He instructed the other officers. He made a show of setting up his GPS to get him to headquarters, going as far as to ask one of the young officers to help him when the technology started to give him a hard time. Once his charges were in place and the inner cell-like door and the outer van doors were closed Zenigata climbed into the front and drove off.
> 
> They all rocked with the movement of the vehicle. Lupin and Jigen's knees knocked against each other with the occasional bump in the road. Without a second thought, Lupin leaned over to rest against Jigen's side. It was an awkward gesture with their arms and shoulders rubbing together but it was the best Lupin could do to show physical affection with his bindings and pained hands in the cramped space.
> 
> "I'm sorry I was an ass. I thought I didn't need you guys and we're all in deep now because of me. It's all my fault and I shouldn't have been a hot head." He said with a kind of level-headedness that didn't often go on display in Lupin. Jigen wanted to push Lupin off or to say 'Damn right you were an ass' but his friend was hurt and tired and in a way, Zenigata had come in and rescued them. Pops knew how to handle the gang.
> 
> "Don't play the martyr. We probably should have thought our plan to get you out better." Jigen grumbled. "Besides, once you're healed up and Pops drops us off we'll just break out again. They never listen to him when he tells the local authorities how to hold onto us. Once he's out of the picture we'll spring ourselves as usual." Jigen offered Lupin a little smile. "Unless he sticks around like he did in Italy. Think that's the longest he's held on to ya. The guy... seems pretty obsessed with you. Wouldn't be surprised if he stuck around." It was a lame way to say he trusted Zenigata and Lupin's relationship a bit more but it was the best a man like Jigen could do.
> 
> Lupin smiled with a wistful kind of longing.
> 
> "Yeah." He agreed, not commenting further to save face with the other man. He lifted his head and spoke again, raising his voice to make it through the wall separating the group.
> 
> "You too, guys. Sorry I blew up at you." There was a touch of his usual optimism in it; hope that he could mend his bridges yet. Fujiko hurumphed and turned her face away.
> 
> "When we get out of here you owe me a nice dinner and a big ruby." She said but there was a playfulness behind it.
> 
> "You got it, Fujicakes." He told her graciously. Everything was quiet but the van's engine. "Goemon?"
> 
> There was no answer but Lupin knew Goemon was listening.
> 
> "Sorry about mentioning Murasaki." That was all it would take. An overabundance of words had a way of muddling any conversation with Goemon. The silence held a beat longer then Goemon's deep even voice came through the wall.
> 
> "All is forgiven."
> 
> They drove for at least another hour. The gentle lull of the van made Lupin tired and he rested against Jigen. The silence between the four was that of long times companions. Then the van started bouncing as if turning down an old dirt road before stopping.
> 
> "What the hell's going on?" Jigen asked the group as they sat there in the silent truck. There was the jangling of keys and the sound of them being slid into locks. The bright light of day flooded the compartment before the figure of a man stepped into view.
> 
> "Come on. You gonna stay here all day?" Zenigata said after a moment. None of them moved. They just stared in surprise.
> 
> "Are you serious?" Jigen said leaning back and away from the door. Zenigata balked.
> 
> "Of course I'm serious! Now get the hell out here!"
> 
> Jigen looked at Lupin for confirmation. Even Fujiko and Goemon turned their heads in the direction of the wall separating them from their leader.
> 
> "DON'T LOOK AT HIM! I'M THE ONE HELPING YOU OUT HERE!" Zenigata raged behind them. Lupin bowed his head and smiled weakly. His heart felt warm and light. He rose to his feet, unable to stand at his full height due to the van's low ceiling.
> 
> "You heard the man." He said to Jigen. Jigen huffed and stood to get out of the van.
> 
> "So is this a pit stop or what?"
> 
> "I'm letting you go." Zenigata said as he grabbed Jigen's handcuffs and started unlocking them. Jigen blinked in surprise and Fujiko made a taken aback sound.
> 
> "Are you joking?"
> 
> "Of course not! You think I'm playing a game here?" Zenigata grumbled as Jigen's handcuffs fell to the snow and he moved to Goemon's. "Maggiorana only got you cause he railroaded my investigation. I'm not gonna let him be rewarded for it."
> 
> Fujiko came next, hands outstretched for her cuffs to be removed. She was not going to question the inspector's apparent lapse in judgment if it meant her freedom.
> 
> "I should have guessed. It always comes down to pride with you men." She commented. After Zenigata had opened her handcuffs she held her arms across her chest in hopes of fending off the late winter cold.
> 
> Lupin made his way down the van's steps. Goemon offered his hand for support but Lupin mildly waved it off, having to lift both hands to do so. Snow was beginning to fall softly in big fluffy flakes that would stick to the already high snowbanks at the side of the road. The off-road they were standing beside was dirt, made muddy with the winter weather and sporting twin tire tracks as the only signs of life. The frigid air prickled Lupin's skin through his clothes but it was somewhat soothing. It reminded him he was out in the open where he belonged and not behind bars. He watched Zenigata with his gentle eyes and there was unguarded gratitude there. He lifted his hands to the inspector presenting his handcuffs. Zenigata blushed. His hands hesitated an imperceptible moment before he gently took Lupin's hands and began to undo the cuffs.
> 
> "Sorry it took so long." he said quietly. "Had to figure some things out and get your car here. It's on the other side of those bushes." He nodded his head in the direction of the area across the road. He released Lupin and without thinking reached up and ran his thumb over his lover's bruised cheek. "I'll make that bastard pay for that."
> 
> Lupin hooked his hand over Zenigata's wrist and softly pulled his hand away.
> 
> "He doesn't deserve your attention." Lupin said in a mild matter of fact way. His smile was back to its natural puckishness. A dreamy smile spread across Zenigata's face. He snapped out of it quickly.
> 
> "Anyway..." He grumbled as he pulled away from Lupin and turned back to the van. From the cab, he grabbed several things. In a moment he was back with the group. He handed Goemon his sword, Jigen his gun and the Fiat's keys to Lupin. Then he shrugged off his trench coat and draped it around Fujiko's slim shoulders. "Just give it to Lupin later and he'll get it back to me." He mumbled. Turning back to the other men Zenigata spoke to them as if they were some of his ICPO officers.
> 
> "Goemon. You'll need to slash the tires on the van. And Jigen." The inspector paused a moment. "I'll need you to punch me." He was a tad sheepish but regained his former bravado quickly after. "I figured that the story is you all were making noises in the back so I pulled over. When I opened the door you hit me, knocking me out and slashed my tires before making off with your getaway car. This was planned the whole time. One of you even had lock picking tools on you." he smiled proudly to himself. "So I need you to lay a good one on me, Jigen. You deserve it after I hit you the other night."
> 
> Jigen was once again surprised by all this and he looked to Lupin to see if this was ok. "What do you think, boss?"
> 
> Lupin was surprised by Zenigata's quick-witted strategy followed by the one-two punch (so to speak) of his final point and Jigen deferring to him, not to mention the nonchalant easy use of Jigen's once upon a time nickname for Lupin. He looked back and forth between them, one the impassive ever cool cat and the other the square-shouldered and determined representative of 'the man', who were both awaiting his orders and felt touched that he was so lucky in the people he got to call his own.
> 
> With some amusement, Lupin thought of Zenigata with a black eye from such an attack and mused on the idea of the inspector being elevated to some kind of new level in the eyes of the gang by this newest caper. Joining Jigen, with the yellowing crescent moon haloing his eye socket, and himself with a yet to be fully realized mark (Lupin could feel the bruise blossoming and others had acknowledged it enough to know it couldn't have been pretty) as a third member of the imaginary Order of The Black Eye who'd undergone the proper sacrament and initiation. Would it change the way Lupin's three partners saw the inspector?
> 
> Lupin stepped back and placed his hands gently on the shoulders of a shivering Fujiko, as always concerned for her comfort even when they were no longer together.
> 
> "Do what you gotta..." He answered honestly. It wasn't a decision he could make. Zenigata turned back to Jigen and lifted his chin.
> 
> "Go ahead."
> 
> Jigen nodded. "Sorry about this, Pops." He said before pulling back and landing a hard hit to zenigata's cheekbone. It was a harder hit that he had been expecting but Zenigata kept his feet under him as he reeled back. He looked back with a grimace.
> 
> "Good one." He said. The grimace became a small smile.
> 
> "Thanks." Jigen smiled back. Lupin hoped he wasn't imagining the magnanimous respect he saw in both men then. He passed the keys to Fujiko.
> 
> "Go warm her up." He told her. Fujiko looked as if she was going to say something but then just pulled the crumpled old Macintosh around her and carefully made her way across the slushy road to find the Fiat.
> 
> Goemon bent to one knee, taking up a striking position. He thumbed open his blade and took a breath. Then he struck, slashing all four tires at once, seemingly without moving from one spot. His work done he stood and went to follow Fujiko. He stopped only a moment beside Zenigata, who was still holding his face, and gave him a short stoic nod of acknowledgment then continued, not looking back.
> 
> "You too, Jigen." Lupin ordered kindly. Jigen looked between the two men before leaning into Zenigata.
> 
> "You ain't so bad, Pops." He said then smiled a devious smile. "but if you hurt him I'll shoot you in the balls."
> 
> With a hard pat to Zenigata's arm, he turned away. Lupin was tossed a tilt of his hat and the gunman sauntered after the others. The inspector looked uncomfortable.
> 
> "I knew I was gonna regret this." He said to Lupin. Lupin had not heard every word as Jigen had lowered his voice with the expert panache of an ex-mafioso but he had gotten the general idea. Lupin grinned at his lover a bit sheepishly and went over to him.
> 
> "Jigen doesn't do anything halfway." He explained. He reached out, gently taking Zenigata's hand. It was a loose hold, not much more than an intertwining of fingers but the intent behind it was still strong. "You sure about this? What you're doing is real risky..."
> 
> "Why do you all keep asking me that? I'm a grown man. I know what I'm doing!" Zenigata grumbled. "Besides. You think they'd put on the handcuffs if I asked them to and quietly get back in the van? I don't see that happening." A small smile was offended to Lupin and Zenigata stepped a bit closer.
> 
> "Maybe not." Lupin rolled his eyes good-naturedly. "But I'm still here. How do you know this isn't part of my plan? I could be stalling you, giving them a chance to escape. Perhaps I'm trading my freedom for theirs..."
> 
> Lupin squeezed Zenigata's hand a moment before letting go and holding his hands up as an offering to have the handcuffs put back on. Once again Lupin's flirty nature was seeking to lighten the moment.
> 
> "Cut it out." Zenigata smiled and slid an arm around Lupin's waist. The inspector pulled the thief closer. "I'm letting you all go this time. Don't look a gift horse in the mouth or something like that. Just don't expect me to do this kinda stuff on a regular basis."
> 
> Lupin's hands came to rest naturally on Zenigata's chest and he leaned into his form, solid and warm despite the chill in the air.
> 
> "I wouldn't dream of it." Lupin agreed playfully. He looked at the man, enjoying the way the snowflakes, light and gauzy like cotton, piled around the brim of Zenigata's hat. His face fell to something more humble, perhaps even somber as he watched Zenigata. "But really...thank you. We really would have been in trouble if you hadn't come in when you did."
> 
> Lupin believed he would have eventually had a chance given time to collect himself but Maggiorana had been determined to keep that from happening as long as possible. It had been tough to think between the physical abuse and the cunning, poisonous words. He was reminded of Maggiorana's boast that he had slept with Zenigata but he pushed it away. Lupin didn't want to ruin this moment with accusations or unpleasant regrets. Nevertheless, he had a feeling he was not going to sleep well that night if he kept giving it credence. Zenigata rolled his eyes.
> 
> "Yeah right. You'd be out on the run in a few days. I just couldn't let Maggiorana win. You're a better man than he is." He leaned in and pressed his forehead against Lupin's, the old hat tilting back a bit as he held his lover close knowing it would be days at the very least until they saw each other again. Lupin gratefully sunk into the embrace. He sighed a great plume of breath into the cold mid-morning air. He wanted to stay there as long as he could. A final thought nagged at Lupin and he voiced it with care.
> 
> "Things are going to feel a little different from now on. There's no way they can't be. You've never out and out helped us in an escape before. If you thought a bit of sex in an alley was illegal, this is ten times worse. I'm a bad influence on you, Inspector." It was equal parts ribbing and cautious recognition of the perilous grey area Zenigata had put himself into. A heavy sigh shook through Zenigata's body.
> 
> "Yeah. That's for sure but you're worth it." He chuckled. "Maybe I was meant to fall for a dirty rotten thief like you. The world isn't as black and white as I thought it was."
> 
> That admission warmed Lupin to hear. He knew Zenigata's nature was too dependant on the banal concepts of lawful and unlawful. It made him passionate and lovable but at the expense of criminalizing freedom and relying too much on self-sacrifice. So it was encouraging to see the straight-laced inspector recognize the nebulous ways of right and wrong. On the other hand, some might call Lupin an agent of chaos. He liked to think of himself as more of a free spirit. He did what was right in his heart, no matter if it was right in the eyes of society. All he knew was that his heart told him to love Zenigata and he did it with everything in him.
> 
> Lupin laced his fingers into the short hair at the nape of Zenigata's neck and he kissed him gently. He felt the chill on Zenigata's lips and endeavored to give the warmth in his heart to him through touch. It was an inviting kiss, a gentle touch of slightly parted lips near embarrassing in its purity.
> 
> The inspector leaned into Lupin's soft lips. It felt like their first kiss had. Soft and giving. An admittance to feeling neither knew ran so deep. Only now they were encompassed by the cold chill of a German winter rather than the warm caress of Venetian nights. Zenigata was reassured now. Yes, there may come a day he and Lupin would be separated by bars but he could find ways to help the rehabilitation process go more swiftly and comfortably for his lover.
> 
> After a moment Zenigata pulled away slowly. Lupin's lips chased after his for a moment and he laughed softly, his heart pounding in his chest as he looked over the younger man's face with a soft dreamy look.
> 
> "Lupin, I -"
> 
> "Alright. That's enough, you two." Jigen grumbled from a little ways away. Zenigata looked up blushing but didn't relinquish his hold on Lupin.
> 
> "We... Ugh... I..." He stuttered.
> 
> "All this sweet crap is gonna aggravate my bad tooth." The gunman teased. "Come on, boss. We gotta get a move on." He waved over his shoulder as he walked back to the car. Lupin looked from his friend back to Zenigata, an abashed smile on his lips.
> 
> "I guess he's right." He told the other man. Lupin stepped back and snapped his heels together in a spirited stance of attention. Though he was battered and bruised, he stood with the poise and grace of a prince. Lupin snapped a sharp salute.
> 
> "Inspector." He hailed. The move did not match his lopsided grin. Zenigata laughed.
> 
> "Dismissed. I'll give you an hour to gain some distance before I call." He said before reaching out and caressing Lupin's cheek. "Let your friends take care of you. I'll see ya soon."
> 
> Lupin softened at the touch. He laid his hand over Zenigata's a moment and looked at him with bright eyes. His smile never flagged. He retreated then, backing up the first few steps before turning to cross the road to where his friends were waiting.
> 
> Fujiko had moved the Fiat out onto the dirt road and the engine purred contentedly. The exhaust pipe sent up a smoke signal. Goemon had already taken up his customary spot in the back seat and Jigen had made to join him, only getting as far as the open door. He folded his arms on its frame and rested his chin on the column of his stacked fists. He watched Lupin approach, impassive.
> 
> "Either of you ever see Lupin look like that before?" He asked in a mild, almost uninterested way. The thief wasn't in earshot yet but Jigen spoke at a low and cool volume. Goemon turned his head to look but did nothing else to betray his meditative posture.
> 
> "It certainly doesn't look like his normal expression of infatuation" He commented. There was laughter like the gentle tinkle of a wind chime and both men turned to look at Fujiko who was wearing an enigmatic smile from her place behind the wheel. She had her eyes closed in thought and both men were loathed to admit to themselves that when it came down to it the woman truly was stunning.
> 
> "Silly boys..." She said like a patient teacher, tolerant of her slow but precious children "Can't recognize the face of someone in love. You're both hopeless."
> 
>   
A few hours later Zenigata was picked up by the Cologne police and brought back to the station. Maggiorana's face when he saw Zenigata return with a bruise and without Lupin... The look ran the gambit from surprise to anger and finally devastation. Zenigata did his best to retain a look of sheepish concern. How he wished that Lupin could see this.
> 
> In the official report, Zenigata said that Lupin and his gang must have had this exit strategy all along. One of them had a lock pick on them which would have been found if Maggiorana had checked the file on the group. He would have known their clothes should be exchanged for prison jumpsuits immediately as they had been known to hide things in the lining of said clothing. Once they had freed their hands they had called to Zenigata saying that Lupin had passed out. Zenigata reported that once he had safely pulled over and opened the back of the van he had been ambushed and knocked unconscious. When he woke up the tires were slashed on the van and he could just make out the tire tracks of a getaway car.
> 
> A week later there was a hearing about the case. Zenigata pleaded with the board not to remove Maggiorana from the ICPO but to transfer him to a department that might help with his growth and give him more experience. One in the field.
> 
> In the end, Maggiorana was sent to the narcotics unit based out of the United States. Zenigata made sure to congratulate him on the new position. He also asked Maggiorana to give his best to the head of the task force, Nydia Castillo. The inspector had met her at an international summit and they have hit it off.
> 
> In his regular display of hubris, Maggiorana told Zenigata it wouldn't stop him from climbing the ladder. He only liked men but women were not immune to his charms as he proved with the IT girl that had helped him break into Zenigata's email. With a hearty chuckle, Zenigata patted the younger man roughly on the shoulder and started to walk away. He paused before heading out the door. Turning back he asked Maggiorana to congratulate Nydia on her new child. It had come to his attention recently that her wife, Alexandra, was pregnant with their second.
> 
> Once again, the look on Maggiorana's face was priceless and Zenigata couldn't wait to tell Lupin about it. Twenty-four hours later Zenigata was packed and headed to the airport. Another theft. Another chase. Another adventure. Another chance for time with the man he loved.
> 
> Lupin for his part never had problems hearing what he needed to through the grapevine. He had looked into Maggiorana, fearing him speaking up as he had said he would or otherwise do anything to hurt Lupin's beloved inspector. (Lupin had broken into ICPO's records and read with glee the backhanded nature of Zenigata's report. Talks of leniency despite the younger man's "unfortunate example of miscommunication.") and when he learned about Maggiorana's transfer to narcotics, a place with a lot of raids and stakeouts and actual hard work that needed to be done, Lupin knew exactly what to do.
> 
> A week after Maggiorana's transfer had gone through, he came to his desk to find a jade green vase filled with flowers had been delivered to him. Lupin had been very specific in crafting it with certain flowers in mind. Blooms in many shades of pink and white accented by speckled of yellow belied the animosity of each flower's meaning.
> 
> There were soft bunches of hydrangea for heartlessness and purple cones of loosestrife for pretention. Frog ophrys with their sword-shaped petals and chartreuse centers mingled with the saw-edged petals of China pinks to signal disgust and aversion. Speckled magenta bells of foxglove denoted insincerity. Yellow bunches of barberry hung like suspended droplets of sunshine signifying a sourness of temper. Tiny white blossoms, some basil flowers with their long curving pistons and others the ivory and blush striped bells of dogbane peppered the entirety of the bouquet. They spoke of hatred and deceit. It was every quality that a person like Maggiorana had and deserved to experience in return and Lupin would be lying if he said he wasn't proud of it.
> 
> And in the middle of it all was a single blue lupine and yellow jonquil accompanying a beautifully handwritten note that read _Congratulations on your new position from the thief and his bodyguard._
> 
> It was backhanded. It was devious and Lupin couldn't have been more pleased with himself over it.
> 
> Even better, when he told Zenigata of what he had done, a month later during a rendezvous in Budapest, the old cop nearly laughed himself hoarse before he could collect himself enough to inform Lupin that Maggiorana was intensely allergic to pollen.
> 
> If Lupin thought the hidden symbolism of the flowers paired with the calling card was a double edge of bratty nastiness that he could be proud of, that new information made the whole thing triply rewarding.


End file.
